Stolen Hearts
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Two years is a long time. When Dom returns home, Letty is like a different person. She's grown in so many ways, he can barely keep up. And whatever they had started before he was taken away, he plans on finishing it now. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys, I'm trying to get back into this and I love this couple. The sexual tension between them is insane and you can feel the heat burning off the screen. This first chapter isn't all that great, sorry, I'll try improve as I go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Fast and the Furious _characters._

There was definitely something about the air on the other side of those prison walls. It was not the same as the air he had been breathing and rejuvenating his body with other the past two years; it played across his skin and made him tingle all over with its possibilities. He felt as though a weight had been lifted, and he was clean again. And there she was, the most important thing in his life, her smile so big it looked like it was going to break her face in half, and there were tears in her eyes. His beautiful sister, getting more and more beautiful as the years went by, and looking more like their mother every day.

"Dom..." she breathed as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Dominic Toretto smiled into her hair, his arms right around her. Mia Toretto was the first to pull away, her eyes scanning over her brothers face. She held out the keys to the car behind her and Dom smirked at his sister. She knew him so well. It was a nice car, an import, that had obvious modifications. "She's Letty's baby, thought you might want to try her out." Dom shook his head with a half smile.

"Never thought I would see Letty choose an import over American Muscle," he murmured as they made their way to the car. Mia shrugged.

"She's got a few cars," Mia replied. Dom raised his eyes but didn't comment. Over the past two years, Mia had been his rock. His whole team had got him through, but it was Mia who was there at least once a week, usually twice. He wasn't sure how she managed to make the four hour round trip twice a week while going to college four days a week and sorting through the paperwork at the garage. He had heard a guys name mentioned a few times as well, Brian O'Conner, and her eyes always lit up. Dom had mentioned it to Vince Reese, who also came every week. Vince had said that Brian seemed alright, he was good with cars, he played nice with the other boys and he treated Mia well. Vince was as close to a brother as Mia was gonna get when Dom was away, and Dom trusted his friends judgement. He always made Dom feel better, keeping him up on the stories of the street racers and his tales with the race bunnies. Leon Peters and Jesse Martin were less frequent, maybe twice a month. Leon always felt nervous in prison and Dom knew it was a big deal for him to come and visit, and he appreciated it. Jesse's ADD made it hard for him to stay in one spot for an hour, but he loved seeing Dom. Dom was like a big brother to him, maybe even a father figure. Jesse's parents had given up on him years ago, and it had been Dom who have him a job, invited him into a family that spoke his language, made him feel at home.

It was Leticia Ortiz that had surprised him. She had visited him a couple times over the first few months he had been there, and then she'd stopped. She had only visited him twice since, on the two anniversaries of his fathers dead that he had spent in Lompoc. She hadn't really spoken to him, they had sat there in silence but just her being there meant the world to him. From what he heard from the boys and Mia, Letty had been the centre that had kept them all together once he left. She pretty much ran the garage, and for the first few months was the only one working there, as the boys fell down a drinking spiral. Her and Mia had pulled them out of it, straightened them out but it was still her that put in all the long hours. According to Vince she had built quite a name for herself in the racing world, and Mia had said she brought home a few grand a week just from racing. Apparently that was the only reason the garage had managed to stay afloat and the mortgage was getting paid. He'd known that girl was strong, but she had really stepped up. The reason he had been surprised by the lack of visits was the six months before he was taken away, things seemed to finally be getting a move on with the two. The rest of the team had been hopeful, so had Dom. He wasn't sure what had happened.

Mia talked the entire ride home, and Dom was more than happy to listen. She talked about the garage, the boys and her studies. The two hours seemed to fly by, something that definitely never happened in incarceration. He pulled into the familiar driveway and took a second to breath it all, taking in the feeling of being home.

"Dom-I-Nic!" Came a growl from the doorway as Vince flew out the front door. Dom slid out of the car, coming around to the other side where Vince clapped him on the back and rubbed his shaved head, letting out a few yells in a very Vince like fashion. Jesse and Leon stumbled out a few seconds, all the boys crowding around Dom like he was a returning God. Maybe in a way he was.

Dom had three things planned for his first free 24 hours and they were going to be done in the rank of importance.

His family.

His cars.

His ladies.

"Dominic Toretto," came a husky voice from the doorway. The boys all turned to where Letty stood, a smirk on her face. Mia noticed the spark that crossed Dom's face as he took her in. Things between the two of them had finally started escalating before Anton Toretto had been killed and Dom had been sent off to jail. But that was two years ago, and twenty year old Letty had definitely matured into an even more beautiful woman in that time.

"How's it going, bro?" She said as he took a step toward her and she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I hear you betrayed us for imports," he replied, nodding over to the car. Letty gave a half shrug, rolling her eyes lazily over to the car in the driveway, licking her lower lip.

"Food! Come in guys!" Mia called from the kitchen. Dom had to blink and look twice at Letty to know he wasn't imagining things. She reached over and rubbed his shaved head, that same cheeky glint in her eye as he remembered.

"It's good to have you back," she laughed, clearly reading his expression. She had on a miniskirt and a tank top, which he head seen her in a hundred times before. Except instead on skinny, her legs were toned. They were long and tanned and Dom couldn't believe he had ever called her 'chicken legs'. Her boobs were pretty good too, Dom definitely did a double take in those. He was pretty sure they hadn't been around when he had been put away, and if they were, she obviously didn't have the confidence to show them. The top hugged them, showing the edges of a lace bra. And her face...Dom let out a whistle through his teeth. She was bloody gorgeous.

"Races tonight, man," Leon said with a grin as he fell down in the seat next to Dom. "You ready to get back out there."

"Hell yeah," Dom grinned as Mia put dishes out on the table. Leon and Vince just seemed to be talking non stop and Dom leaned back in his chair, just taking everyone in. Mia was trying to contain everyone's excitement but she kept shooting looks in Dom's direction with a big grin on her face. Letty and Jesse were talking, he couldn't make out what about over the two boys joking but they were laughing, they both looked relaxed. Jesse absentmindedly picked at the crust of the garlic bread that was sitting in front of him and Letty shot forward, jabbing him in the chest.

"Jesse's got grace!" She yelled. Jesse made a face while everyone else at the table laughed. Mia sat down, closed her eyes, and grinned as Jesse fumbled through grace. The youngest of the group look immensely relieved when he was done and everyone's attention was now on the food. Dom just wanted to eat Mia's food forever-compared to what he had been living off, this was like an orgasm in his mouth. Mia just sat back in her chair, nursing a cold bottle of beer in her hand, and watched as her brother ate as if his life depended on it. All the food was finished, which was expected when you were feeding four boys, and Vince let out a loud burp that Letty scrunched up her nose at. It was already six thirty, the races started in less that three hours.

"So, Mia," Dom's gravelly voice dominated the room. "When do I get to meet this Brian guy?" Whistles and laughter rang through the room as Mia's cheeks flushed.

"Later," she replied with a half grin. "He's away for work this weekend, he'll be back later." Leon and Letty helped Mia clean up before the two of them went outside, leaving Vince, Mia and Jesse to spend time with Dom.

"He looks good," Leon noted with a grin as the two of the sat down on the steps outside the house. Letty grinned and rolled her eyes.

"He always looked good," she replied.

* * *

Racing was like sex to Dom. The faster you went and the more skilled you were, the better it was. After two years of not being behind the wheel of a car, and then only being able to drive the designated speed limit after he left the prison car park; sitting on the cool leather and smelling the fumes was like a high for a strung out junkie. He hadn't raced in years but he dreamed about it every night and he hasn't forgotten a thing. He had taken Letty's import, she had merely shrugged when he had asked her, and he had wiped the streets clean on his two races of the night. Vince, Leon and Jesse were bouncing up and down on the sidelines next to their cars, looking just as happy as he did to have him back behind the wheel. Letty and Mia were standing next to Letty's other car, a 1973 Jensen Interceptor—a car Letty had obviously put a lot of time into by the way she kept looking at it lovingly. That was the car that Dom really wanted to try out, but by the vicious grip that she was holding onto the keys with, he doubted anyone was allowed behind the wheel of that baby. The instant Dom got out of his car he was surrounded by girls, the race bunnies—racer chasers. That was defiantly something he missed.

Women.

"Bet you got quite an appetite after two years, bro," Vince laughed as Dom put his hands comfortably on the asses of the girls either side of him. Dom flashed a cocky smile over his shoulder as Vince walked over to join the two girls. The two girls were more than happy to accommodate, one of them already running her hand up and down his thigh.

"I assume its just a given that there's a party at ours after," Vince murmured, leaning against the car next to Mia.

"Yeah, we gathered," she replied, rolling her eyes in her brothers direction. She let out a huff and crossed her arms. "And it's gonna be me cleaning up in the morning while you guys are still in bed!" Mia acted annoyed, but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Letty knew that she was going to riding high for a few weeks, just having her brother back in their house.

The alcohol was flowing in the Toretto house and music vibrated the walls. Jesse was smoking up a storm, Mia was running around after everyone, the boys were all choosing their girls for the night and Letty...Letty was bouncing between everyone. Dom couldn't take his eye off her. She exerted energy, her eyes so full of life that Dom couldn't draw his eyes away. She was still wearing the miniskirt and tank top she had been wearing earlier, but her hair was down, curling around her shoulders, and her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. She finally settled down on Leon's lap. Dom looked between the two of them as Leon whispered something in Letty's ear and she laughed, sucking back more of her drink. His hand was resting easily on her bare leg and Dom cast a questioning look over at Vince. Vince waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then let out a shout of laughter at Dom's surprised expression.

"Nah bro, he wishes," Vince told him. "We all know Letty is as out if bounds as Mia." Dom raised an eyebrow and was about to pursue that conversation when Vince nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Welcome home man," he said with a slight laugh. "Me, Jesse and Leon searched high and low for ya." At the door were two girls, identical girls, clearly sisters. They wore different clothing but it all looked the same to Dom, short, revealing, just a plain nuisance to someone who had been in prison for the last two years. They spotted him and smiled in his direction. Dom could already feel himself getting hard in his pants as they made their way over.

The rest of the night was pretty blurry, a mixture of his boys laughing, Mia yelling at them all, the haze of cigarette smoke and a lot if booze. The part he remembered clearly was in his room, with the twins, satisfying his 'appetite' as Vince had put it. They had been good, and they hadn't been shy—with him or with each other. Maybe he should have been worried about the incest between the two, but he really didn't care. Both girls were gorgeous, and they were kissing each other, then they were kissing him. He couldn't think straight. One of them had her mouth wrapped around his sex, her tongue moving over him thoroughly, and he gritted his teeth. The other one was laying kisses over his bare chest and shoulders, and he tangled his hand in her hair. He didn't know either of their names, and he didn't care. He felt himself letting go, and a smile settled over his lips.

At some point, around four o'clock, it had been over and Dom had fallen into a light sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the moans or the thudding that woke him up, but his eyes flicked over to the wall just before five. Someone in the next room was having sex, and he could hear husky, feminine moans. Dom grinned, rolling over. He wasn't sure if it was Vince or Leon in the room next to him, but it was good to know his boys hasn't changed.

* * *

The seven o'clock mornings for the past two years wasn't going to be an easy habit to break. Even though he had barely slept last night, he couldn't get back to sleep once seven o'clock came around. The two girls next to him were sleeping, their naked bodies twisted around his. Dom grinned as he slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and making his way down the stairs to the lounge. He rubbed his eyes and bumped into the kitchen door. It thudded open and he blinked. Bent over in front of the cupboard was a girl in a lacy blue pair of panties and a white tank top. Dom raised his eyebrows as he got a good view of the perfect tanned ass in front of him. He was pretty sure if their was a chick at the party with an ass that good he would have noticed her.

"Enjoying the view?" The girl asked, standing up and turning around and Dom let out a short laugh. Since when did Letty have the nicest ass around? And since when did she wear panties _like that_? Letty laughed and shook her head, smirking over his shoulder as Leon stumbled into the room.

"Letty. Looking as lovely as always," Leon grinned at her, unabashedly checking her out. Letty rolled her eyes at him and threw back the two panadol she had been digging around in the cupboard for.

"Bro, is it you or Vince in the room next to me?" Dom asked as Letty began to leave the room. "I could hear some chick getting it hard last night." He heard Letty snort from behind him as she made her way up the stairs, that perfect ass swaying . He looked back down to Leon, who raised his eyebrows at Dom, a smirk on his face.

"Me and Leon share the basement, man," he replied. Dom's head snapped back up to the stairs where Dom had disappeared. "You heard sex last night? That would be Letty."

_Please let me know what you think! Honest reviews, even if it's to say they suck. PM me with any ideas or criticisms, I'm all ears :)_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, so I actually wrote this like the day after I posted the first chapter, but my computer has gone and thrown a hissy fit and now it's not working anymore! So I wrote this all out on my iPhone and got it on here, so if there's any funny words it'll be from dumbass auto correct. I'm really sorry but I've tried to fix up any mistakes that I've made!_

_Oh yes, if you didn't realise I'm using Letty and Dom's cars from the latest movie coz I think they're sexy hell. _

Everyone slowly made their way downstairs over the course of the morning. The twins left, one of them scrawling her number on his mirror in red lipstick. That was gonna be hell to get off. Leon and Jesse had settled in front of the tv comfortably with the play station controllers in hand. Vince was sitting in front of the tv as well, except his eyes were glazed over and he kept letting out pitiful moans about his hangover. Mia just gave him a look that said he brought it on himself when he threw back almost a whole bottle of tequila. Dom couldn't help but lift his eyes to the stairs, waiting for Letty to come down. Mia cooked another amazing meal, and called everyone to the table.

"Geez Mia, you cook like this every day?" Dom asked as he sat down next to Vince.

"Nah, man," Vince let out a pained sigh. "She usually has us living off macaroni and cheese-hey!" Mia punched him on the arm. "But it's the best macaroni and cheese around." Leon and Jesse tore themselves away from the tv and joined the three at the table.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked. Mia shrugged.

"She went to the garage," she replied.

"It's a Sunday," Dom raised his eyebrows.

"We got about four cars that needa be finished by Monday afternoon, she probably made a head start so we don't have to start early tomorrow morning," Leon said through a mouth full of food. The table fell silent as everyone ate, all that could be heard was Vince due to his disgusting chewing habits. There was a knock at the door and a moment later, a blonde guy walked into the kitchen. Vince didn't look overjoyed but he raised his eyebrows as a greeting. From the look on Mia's face, Dom gathered this was the infamous Brian. The guy looked over at Dom, his smile was wide although the look in his eyes was a little weary. Dom liked that. Weariness meant there was fear, and fear meant that there was respect.

"You must be Brian," he said. He leaned across the table and shook hands with the blondie. Mia looked relieved, her eyes flicking between the two. Brian's grip was firm, and he met Dom's eyes, not drifting away. That was good. "You gonna keep standing there, or you gonna sit and eat?" Mia smiled, kissing Brian on the cheek quickly and moving a chair up to the table.

"Where's Letty? She doing another overnighter?" Brian let out a short laugh as he threw a chip into his mouth, his eyes darting around the table.

"She's at the garage," Leon replied. He glanced over at Dom and grinned. "You two could exchange stories!"

"She's been in there that much?" Dom looked surprised. Letty wasn't stupid enough to get caught, at least not enough to make it a regular thing, which they were making it sound like. And it couldn't all be for street racing, coz once Letty got behind the wheel of a car, it was damn well near impossible to catch her. It was one of the hottest things about her.

"It's not her fault," Mia's voice sounded slightly on edge. Dom looked over at her. She lifted her eyebrows and nodded in Vince's direction. He looked slightly subdued, his eyes intent on his food suddenly. "Vince..?"

"Well, maybe, I could have got in a fight or two-"

"Or a hundred-"

"And Letty got dragged into them a couple times-"

"Every time!" Jesse interrupted again.

"And she took the fall for me," Vince mumbled. Dom rolled his eyes.

"At least someone was watching out for you," Dom replied. Vince shrugged and Leon and Jesse laughed at his sheepish expression. Mia smiled around the table at her boys. Brian saw the expression on her face and reached over and squeezed her knee under the table. She looked over at him and he leaned over, his nose rubbing across her cheek. The gesture made her smile even wider.

"First time I've seen you look like this," he whispered to her.

"Like what?" Mia asked, her voice quiet, although with the boys all shouting at each other, it's not like anyone would have heard their quiet exchange anyway.

"Satisfied? Content?" Brian kissed the side of her head as he leaned back in his seat.

Dom had watched the exchange, and his eyes were soft. The expression on Mia's face was relaxed and the look on the blondies was similar. Maybe Vince had been right. So far he had liked everything he had seen in his sisters new boyfriend.

* * *

Dom had pulled himself away from the house, and his family that was there. As much as he missed them, from the second he had gotten home he had been wanting to get to the garage. The garage had always been a safe haven for him, it felt more than home than home did. Being there was the closest he could get to his father now that he was gone. It had been where he had run after he had beaten the guy who had crashed into his father. Walking in, a wave of nostalgia washed over Dom and he had to stop for a moment to take it all in. It had't changed a bit. After two years, his family had kept it just the way it always had been-and above the door of the office near the back was the same picture that had been there for over ten years. It was his father with him and Mia the day that he had opened the garage. They were all so young, and his father looked so happy...And alive. He swallowed hard and looked around the garage. The side door had been unlocked and there was a jacket slung over a chair so Letty must still been there.

"Letty?" He called out. There was a clang of something hitting metal and a second later he saw her feet appear from underneath a car a few feet away from him.

"Hey, man," Letty replied from under the car. He grinned and leaned against it. She was wearing boots and he could see the cuffs of overalls. Maybe she was still that tomboy he remembered. "Did ya meet Brian?" Dom crossed his arms, still watching her feet.

"Yeah."

"What's the verdict?" There was amusement in Letty's voice.

"We'll see...I'm assuming the Supra parked outside was his?" Letty made a muffled noise that he assumed was a yes. "Well that's one strike against him." Letty let out a loud laugh and slid out from under the car. Dom reached out his hand automatically to help her up before he even saw her. He couldn't help but feel his eyes widen when she stood, and she smirked at him, obviously seeing his expression. Sure she was wearing the stained work overalls, but they were tied at the waist and all she wore on her top half was a black sports bra. Her stomach was bare and the muscles taunt. Her hair had been originally tied in a bun on top of her head, but strands had fallen out and were framing her face. The black sports bra was probably made for someone whose chest was a size or two smaller, because Dom couldn't tear his eyes away from her barely concealed breasts and involuntarily licked his lower lip.

"You forgotten what tits look like, Dominic?" Letty asked, her voice cocky and her eyebrow raised. He let out a short laugh, almost in embarrassment.

"So I hear you've been frequenting downtown?" Letty shrugged, wiping her hands on a greasy rag.

"Vince is a dumbass, kept getting into fights. And Jesse kept loosing races and owing some people money, so he was stealing at one point. It's all sorted, we're allgood."

"You did a good job," Dom couldn't help the admiration in his voice and Letty looked almost embarrassed. She looked away as she threw down the rag.

"Your papa didn't raise no fool when he took me in," she replied. "I told you I'd keep our family together." He did, clearly. They were the last words she had murmured in his ear before he had been dragged away by the cops. They had been the words that echoed in his ears before he slept at night. The silence stretched on and Letty looked uncomfortable, before a grin stretched across her face.

"So, I take it you enjoyed the boys welcome home gift last night?" Dom gave her that gorgeous half smile that made her stomach clench. "And Mia's been cooking up enough food for a small army, so that's her gift. I figured I probably should get you one as well." Dom raised his eyebrows at her as she backed away from him to the back of the store. His gaze dropped to her bare stomach and then flicked back to her face. She was pulling a tarp away from something at the back of the garage and the smell of fresh paint hit him.

"Shit...Letty," he whistled softly. Whatever he had been thinking she had been going over and beyond.

It was a Dodge Charger Daytona and it was gleaming red, obviously freshly painted. Letty stepped back as he flicked open the bonnet and let out another low whistle. The engine gleamed, she had obviously replaced everything with the newest models on the market.

"You like?" She asked, her voice casual but her eyes anxious. Dom turned to her and gave her that half smile of his again.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He laughed and backed up next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tight next to him. "Shit girl, you're definitely my favourite."

"Damn right I am," she replied with a smirk, leaning her small body against his side.

"How did you even afford this? From what I hear you've been paying the mortgage and the bills for this place by yourself," the appreciation in his gravelly voice was clear. It ran across Letty's skin and it took all her self control not to shiver.

"Eh, it was nothing," she shrugged. "Can't have Dominic Toretto driving around in an import, can we? And you're not taking my baby out."

"There is easily over ten grand in that," Dom pulled away from her and looked her carefully in the face. "And your car has had so many modifications I wouldn't even know where to start." Letty tucked her hands into the back pockets of her overalls, unconsciously pushing her chest forward, which definitely drew Dom's attention.

"If you don't like it, I'll seriously take it off your hands," Letty replied, looking up at him through her thick lashes. Dom eyes flew wide open and she laughed. "That's what I thought." She suddenly remembered something and turned her back to him, grabbing a set of keys from a table nearby. "Here. These are yours." They were the master set of keys to the garage. All the boys had keys to the garage, but this was the set that his dad had always had. It still had the half rusted bottle opener around the chain. Dom took them from her and turned them over in his hand. He remembered playing with these when he was a kid, and cutting himself on the bottle opener. He looked up at her, and Letty met his eyes confidentially.

"You can hold onto them," he murmured, wondering what her response would be.

"You're the Toretto of the garage. Now that you're back, they're yours," Letty replied, leaning back against the Charger. Dom couldn't help but notice how good she looked leaning against the car. She would probably look even better leaning over the bonnet.

"Letty. You've almost paid of the mortgage of our house. You've kept our business alive. You've kept our family together. For two years," his eyes probed into hers and she felt heat spreading across her cheeks. "For two years you've done this without thinking of yourself. That's as Toretto as you're ever gonna get." His eyes never left hers and she felt herself melting all over. She chewed on her lower lip and looked away from him, turning to the car instead.

"Turning soft on me, man," she let out a laugh but he heard the nervous catch in her voice.

"Nah," Dom replied, an arrogant smirk on his face. He was glad that he made her nervous. "I just know how to appreciate the finest model out."

From the way his gaze burned over her body, Letty knew he wasn't talking about the car.

_Your reviews and comments are appreciated! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors - it's horrid typing this on a phone xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_So you guys have mentioned how Dom hasn't mentioned Letty's sex next door-I was getting there guys! I just wanted to work it in properly. _

Letty had seen that look on Dom's face when he was in the garage. She had seen his eyes settle on the photo on the back wall multiple times. He had told her that she didn't have to leave but she knew that he needed time alone, time to be in the last place that would surround him with the memories of his father. Anton Toretto had been an amazing man, the most loving father-to his biological kids and the ones that just appeared in his house. He had pulled Letty out of her home at fifteen when he realised she was being abused by her father and had given her the first real home she'd ever really had. She knew how close Dom and his father had been, and she knew Dom needed to be alone with his thoughts.

She drove around for what felt like twenty minutes, parking up at the wharf that she had spent so many hours at as a kid, usually with Dom and Mia. Letty didn't know what she was thinking about, her brain was so filled with thoughts that nothing really seemed to make sense. She felt like she had only just got there when she checked her phone, but it had been over two hours.

It was around eight when she got home, only a few lights on in the house. Brian and Mia were sitting on the couch, his arms right around her and they both looked up when she came in.

"Hey girl," Mia smiled up at Letty. "Dom find you?"

"Yeah," Letty smiled slightly, feeling strangely drained. She should've expected it, it was only Dom that ever made her feel that way. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Night guys," her voice trailed behind her as she made her way upstairs. She heard Brian murmur something to Mia, probably about the fact she was going to bed do early. When she opened her door, she smiled when she saw Leon sitting in her bed, his shirt and jeans in a pile on the floor. He always seemed to know when she needed him.

"You allgood, babe?" He asked as she pulled off her shirt and then the coveralls. "Hey! What happened to the lacy ones?" Letty made a face at him as she climbed in bed next to him, his familiar body comforting against hers. His hand fell to her side, rubbing her bare skin. "And just a sports bra? How am I supposed to get through the night?" Letty laughed and shoved him.

"You're a dick, Leon," she muttered.

"I want your dick, Leon? Am I hearing you correctly Letty?" His voice rose several notches as he shoved her back, his fingers digging into her ticklish sides.

"No-you're a dick!"

"You really want my dick! Letty, babe, all you gotta do is ask nicely!" Leon's fingers dug into her sides again and Letty let out a squeal twisting away from him. Leon continued his assault on her and Letty let out a scream when she fell off the side of the bed. Leon jumped on top of her, his knees squeezing her sides.

"All you gotta do is say it! Say it, Letty! You want my dick!"

"You guys are screwed up, man," came a voice from the doorway. They looked over and Jesse was standing there, his eyebrows raised as they fell to Letty's barely clad ass.

"Piss off, Jesse!" Letty yelled, throwing a shoe that was near her head in his direction. He laughed and left the doorway. Leon looked down at her, the smile from her face gone.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice soft. Letty shrugged. From the expression on her face he knew she wasn't, but he also knew she wouldn't want to talk about it. That just wasn't Letty.

* * *

Dom pulled into their driveway, the purr of the car making his skin tingle. The car was beautiful, Letty had done an amazing job with it. Just like she seemed to have done with everything else while he was gone. He had spent the last few hours in the garage, loving the feel of the engines underneath his fingers and the smell of oil filling his nostrils. This was where he belonged and he had been away for far too long.

When Dom walked inside, Mia was asleep on the couch with Brian's arm around her. Brian and Jesse were talking quietly so as not to wake her. When they saw him they both grinned up at him.

"Careful when you go upstairs man, Letty and Leon are doing their thing again," Jesse called. Dom was already halfway up the stairs when he heard that, and he couldn't exactly stop and go all the way back down to ask him what he had meant by that, not without seeming overly interested. He had to pass her room to get to his, and the door was wide open.

Letty was laying on the ground, and Leon was straddling her hips. They were both barely clothed, and he could see that their fingers were interlaced on the ground on their left side. They were talking so quietly he couldn't make out the words. Dom felt himself frown as he made his way too his room. Vince had sounded pretty sure of himself last night, when he had said that there was nothing going on between the two of them, but he was pretty sure there wasn't any other way to explain what he had just seen. He threw his dirty shirt into the corner of the room and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hallway cupboard as he went. When he got to the bathroom, for the second time that day he was greeted with the sight of Letty's perfect, bare ass. Plain black underwear this time, but the cut made sure only the biggest of secrets was really covered. Letty smirked at him in his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm gonna get to know your ass better than your face," he smirked back. Letty rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hand towel to wipe down her damp face.

"Oh yeah? And which do you prefer?" She asked, her voice dripping with cockiness. Dom stared at her, really not knowing how to answer that question. He knew that she was barely clothed right in front of him, and all he wanted to do was touch her. She seemed to read his face and she let out an awkward laugh.

"Yo, Letty! Get your ass back in here!" Came Leon's voice from her bedroom. Letty grinned up at Dom and pushed past him.

Dom was bloody confused and he hated that feeling. Last night, he'd be hearing Letty have sex with some guy. He wasn't sure how she was meant to feel about that; if it was his sister he knew how he would feel, but it was Letty. He had never been able to tell her what to do, he doubted after two years in charge that was going to change. He wasn't stupid, when he had been put away Letty had been eighteen, and he knew she was having sex then. It had bothered him at the time, but it had never been his place to say anything, given his own sexual history. And now she was sleeping with Leon barely clothed-did that mean Vince was wrong and they were sleeping together too?

He finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. Mia was making her way to her room when he came out of the shower, alone, which Dom was glad about. Letty's door was shut and Mia caught his glance, nodding for him to go into her room. He leaned against her doorway.

"They're not together," she said, her voice soft. Dom didn't say anything. Dominic Toretto wasn't one to ask about a girl. Fortunately for him he had a sister that read his face. "When you left, Letty kept us all together."

"Yeah, I heard," Dom murmured.

"No I mean she_ really_ kept us together," Mia looked out the window. "I didn't go to college for almost two months. I just couldn't." Dom felt his eyebrows pull together; no one had told him that. "And the boys just went over the edge. They totalled about five cars-Letty paid for them and put them all together again. Vince was getting plastered and into fights every night, there were some nights we didn't even know where he was. Letty was the one who would drive around at four in the morning to find him. She got a broken arm and a couple broken ribs breaking up fights that Vince got into." Dom felt anger flare in his stomach at that, anger at Vince for letting someone hurt one of his girls. Anger at himself for not being their to protect her. "She kept everything bottled up for like a year and then someone broke into DT's-"

"What?" Dom snapped. That had definitely never been mentioned him.

"Yeah," Mia looked slightly nervous. "The cops think it was some relation on Linder." Dom rubbed a hand across his face. And _that _would be why no one told him about it. "Letty just lost it. She, uh...She got really drunk. She smashed up her car and got taken to hospital with a concussion...Do you remember when she was younger, and she would never talk to anyone about her problems?"

"Yeah," Dom muttered. It had been the first thing that had attracted him to Letty, her stubbornness not to let anyone try and handle her problems. "Dad used to call her Fort Knox."

"Yeah and then one day, after a fight, she came over and you just took her outside and started talking about everything _but _what happened? And from then on, you guys were close. Don't think we didn't know she was sneaking in to sleep in your bed." Dom gave Mia a half smile at that. "Well Leon really stepped up. Vince was still unstable, and you know Vince, way to immature to handle anything seriously. And Jesse's too young. And you know me and her don't talk about stuff, not the way you guys did." Mia shrugged. "They just got real close. I don't know how it's gonna go now that you're back."

"What you mean 'now that I'm back'?" Dom asked.

"Coz," Mia rolled her eyes at Dom. "Don't play dumb, Dom. We all know you and Letty had a thing for each other, and you guys still do. You just needa sort your shit out."

Dom left her room. He couldn't hear anything coming from Letty's room so he guessed that was a good sign, that Vince and Mia had been right. Of course, he had a thing for Letty, he'd be an idiot not too. It wasn't everyday that you got a chick with a face like hers, a knowledge of cars and the ability to beat ninety percent of street racers out there.

The thing between them had been there for years, they both knew it, and despite the confidence of both of them, when it came to each other, both of then were too scared too take that first step. She was the only one who really stood up to him, but she was also the only one who knew when to stop. Even Mia sometimes pushed him just a little too far, but Letty knew exactly when he just needed up be left alone.

He remembered the first time he properly noticed Letty, the first time he had separated her from the guys. It was a couple days after her sixteenth birthday, and she'd gone to the beach with Mia. When they had returned that night, she had only been wearing a gold and black bikini. It clung to all the right places and those places were better than all the girls he'd ever had, put together. The boys had started teasing her, but the sixteen year old held her ground. Vince had gotten a black eye that day, and it was the first time eighteen year old Dom had gotten aroused by the Latina.

After he had seen Linder in the street, it had been Letty he had run to with aching arms and blood on his hands. Her eyes had flashed and she hasn't said anything, wrapping her body around his. He remembered her arms around him and holding him until the cops picked him up. As they pulled him away from her, she had leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"I promise to hold our family together until you're home."

And she had.

And he loved her for it.

_So let me know what you think, I'm open to ideas and criticisms :)_

_Oh and don't get used to the quick updates, I'm usually super busy. This one just kinda came out !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Letty wasn't your normal eighteen year old girl. Instead of spending the summers out on the beach, drinking alcohol through pink, bendy straws and flirting with boys; she was up to her elbows in grease, bent over a car. Dom stood behind her, eyeing her up. They were the only ones in the garage, finishing up for the day. The heat was crazy and he had stripped out of his shirt hours ago._

_"Stop looking at my ass," came Letty's husky voice. She straightened up, turning around and meeting his gaze. Things had gotten heated between them this summer, and everyone had finally thought they were going to_ _get together. The flirting spilled through their lips easily, and the long looks didn't get past anyone._

_"And a damn good ass it is at that," Dom replied, his lips twisting into an arrogant smirk when she flushed slightly. "You finished?" He asked, nodding at the car. Letty turned back to the car and nodded slowly, looking over the engine in front of her. Dom took several steps closer to her, looking_ _over her shoulder at the car. His chest was hard against her back, and Letty felt her stomach twist. They stood like that for a moment, not saying anything._

_Dom put his hands on he_r _hips and Letty let him turn her around. His fingers began massaging circles under the hem of her shirt, against her bare skin. Her eyes closed for a moment as she enjoyed the sensation. Dom licked his lower lip as he pushed himself closer to her, their lower halves firmly together. Letty rolled her eyes up to him, looking at him through her thick lashes. She felt herself running hot and cold all over, and as his hands slid from her waist to the base of her spine, his fingers tickling the soft skin at the top of her ass, she felt her centre began to heat up. She put her hands against his bare chest, feeling him tense underneath him. Letty scraped her nails over his skin, biting her lower lip._

_Dom's lips crashed down on her lips, tasting the saltiness from the sweat of the day, and that taste he could only associate to her. To Letty. Her hands lifted from his chest and circled his neck, pulling him closer to her mouth. Her tongue burned against his, and as she bit down on his lower lip, he groaned into her mouth. A shiver ran through Letty's body. _

_"Hey guys! Guys! Dom?" Mia's voice filtered through the garage. Dom and Letty sprung apart, looking almost normal when Mia came into the room. She grinned at them, completely unaware of what she had interrupted._

_Three weeks later, he was in prison_.

* * *

Seven o'clock and his eyes were wide open again, his brain immediately alert, snapped from his dream. Dom breathed out heavily through his nose, taking a moment to process his new found freedom once again. It had two days and it was all sinking in. He rolled out if bed, rubbing his face as he crossed the hall to the bathroom, turning the shower on scorching hot. In prison the showers were luke warm at best-the burn of the water running over his skin felt like he was shedding an old coat, starting anew. It was his first day back at the garage, the first day of his life starting again. Mia was already in the kitchen when he came downstairs, only wearing an old pair of jeans, his well built chest on display. Mia rolled her eyes at her brother as he leaned over get shoulder and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek.

"You're up early," he stated as he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and drunk it straight from the bottle. That earned a glare from his sister who looked pointedly at two cups sitting on the bench. He glanced over and then smiled lazily at her.

"On Mondays my course starts at eight thirty. The bus doesn't get there that early, so Brian takes me. We go get breakfast first," she replied, closing the books that were on the table.

"Blondie aye?" Dom leaned over and touched her cheek lightly. "He better be good to you." Mia rolled her eyes at her brothers protectiveness.

"Well Vince hasn't killed him yet, so he's obviously doing something right," she grinned as she looked out the window where Brian had just pulled up outside. Dom turned, eying the brightly printed Toyota Supra Turbo.

"Well he ain't doing the car thing right," he muttered. Mia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her wallet from the bench.

"Don't judge, Dom. You know you'll drive anything if it's fast, including an Import," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek and taking off out the front door. Brian had gotten out of his car and started walking up to the driveway, meeting her halfway. He grabbed her books from her arms, slinging an arm comfortably around her waist. Dom's eyes narrowed as Brian gave her ass a quick squeeze.

"What up, bro?" Jesse mumbled as he stumbled into the room, opening up the front door and leaning out as he lit a cigarette.

"Those things are gonna kill you, kid," Dom pointed to the cigarette in his hand before opening up the fridge.

"Man, with the way we drive, I think I'm cool," Jesse laughed, blowing out a stream of smoke. Dom pulled out the carton of eggs and the container Mia had transferred bacon too. As the smells began filling the room and wafting through the house, Vince came through the door.

"Nice," Vince grinned, slapping Dom on the back. "Usually it's just toast on Mondays when Mia goes to have breakfast with the buster."

"Ah, fooooood," came a voice from the door. Letty came into the room, closely followed by Leon. She was wearing an oversized white shirt, probably Leon's, and a pair of black mini shorts that could barely be seen underneath the shirt. Letty smirked up at Dom and grabbed a bread bag from the cupboard, pulling out two crumpets and putting them in the toaster.

"Letty!" Jesse called from the doorway. "Put two down for me!" Letty cocked an eyebrow at the nineteen year old.

"I look like your kitchen bitch?" She asked. Vince wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And a damn fine one at that," he stated in a deep voice. Letty rolled her eyes at him and shrugged him off, putting two more crumpets in the toaster. Leon slapped her ass as she walked out of the room, heading back upstairs. Dom hid his expression by turning back to the frying pan. Jesse finished his cigarette and came into the kitchen. He flicked the button on the side of the toaster and put the crumpets on plates. Vince grabbed cups from the cupboard and put the carton of orange juice on the table. The three boys moved around each other easily, their rhythms matching each others. It was as though the past two years never happened. Leon walked over to Dom, putting his hands on the mans broad shoulders and leaning over to sniff the food.

"Keen to start work again, brother?" Dom grinned at Leon.

"Hell yeah," he replied. He could be confused and surprisingly upset at Letty and Leon as a couple, or whatever they were. But he couldn't be with them as separate people, he loved both of them too much for that. Letty came back into the room, carrying a pile of unorganised papers. Dom raised his eyebrow at her.

"Mia brought some paperwork home on Friday, she'll need it tonight when she comes to the garage," Letty said when she saw his expression. Dom pulled the frying pan on the stove and came to her side, flicking through some of the papers.

"This the turn over from last week?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, basically. Mia's gotta add in a refund from one if our suppliers, that's why she's coming over tonight," Letty said. Dom felt the admiration coming over him again. The turnover was above normal from when he had been working there, but that wasn't what had got him. Usually Mia was good with paperwork, but it was only Monday, and Letty was on top of it, straight away, from the previous week.

"She drives a hard bargain," Vince called from by the stove. "We not at work by eight thirty, she doesn't let Mia feed us." He pouted and Jesse laughed.

"You're grown men, you shouldn't have to have Mia feed you every night anyway," Letty snapped. Dom laughed as they all sat down at the table, their five plates full. Dom finished first, still greedy to eat anything that wasn't prison food. The other four ate more slowly, Jesse getting up in the middle to have a smoke, and Vince and Letty teased each other. Dom rested back in his chair, laughing when Vince went a little too far and then let out a shout when Letty kicked him underneath the table.

"Nothing's changed," Leon laughed as he looked over at Dom.

That was the thing, though. From the outside, nothing had changed. But looking deeper, the most important thing had. When Letty looked up at him, her smile was quick. When her eyes shifted to Leon, her eyes softened and the smile widened.

That used to be his smile.

* * *

Mia loved being at school, being in a classroom. She had been the only one in the household who had actually enjoyed school, and had gone without being threatened to be banned from the garage. She had gotten into law school a few months before her father died, and he had been so proud. So had Dom. When her father had died, and Dom had ended in prison, she couldn't face going to uni. All she wanted to do was be at home, surround herself with the scent if her father and brother, and with the boys and Letty.

It was Letty who had picked Mia out of her funk, forcing her to go see Dom every week. Mia hadn't wanted to go at first, saying she didn't want too see her brother caged.

Turned out she was stronger than she thought.

Brian had been amazing. Mia smiled like an idiot just thinking about him. Her lecturer gave her a strange look as he walked past her; didn't catch too many students smiling at nine in the morning when they were being given a lecture on tax law. Mia didn't care as she bowed her head quickly scrawled down what was on the board.

She had Dom back, she had Brian. Her family was complete once again.

* * *

The week went by in a haze , Dom's hands once again stained with with grease and oil, exactly how he liked them. Friday night rolled around and they closed early. The sun still spilled across the sky as the five sat out front, sitting on the bonnets of the two cars that were parked out the back of DTs.

"Did a damn fine job on this one, Letty," Vince murmured, running his hands lovingly over the bonnet of her welcome home present for Dom. "Hell, I'd go to prison for two years if it meant this was what was waiting for me on the outside-and fixed up by a _girl_ too!" Jesse let out a laugh at Vince words. Letty's eyes narrowed at the emphasis on 'girl' and Dom waited for him to hit him one. She didn't disappoint.

"I wanna get going," she announced, walking around to the passengers side of Dom's car. Dom raised his eyebrows at her. "Take me home." It was not at phased as a question. Vince laughed as Dom shrugged and opened his door. The ride home was quiet, Letty held her hand out the window, holding her hand flat so the wind rushed through her fingers. Dom watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was resting against the seat, her eyes closing every now and then. She had barely talked to him all week; he put it down to the fact she was working all the time. But the way her eyes seemed to shut down, it felt like there was more. Her face looked peaceful. When they pulled up outside their house, Dom turned the engine off and looked over at her. She turned her head to face him slowly.

"You look tired," he murmured. She shrugged, blinking slowly, her eyelashes kissing her tanned cheeks. "Don't think that I don't realise you come home several hours later than everyone else through the week." Letty gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Shit still needs to be done," she murmured.

"Why not have anyone help you?" Dom asked.

"The boys are excited to have you home, they all want a piece of you," she teased. Dom gave a short laugh. Comfortable silence fell and then Dom looked over at the beautiful Latina next to him, licking his lower lip quickly.

"Are _you_ excited to have me home?" He asked, his gravelly voice even deeper than usual. Letty's eyes opened, and he heard her breathing hitch. She gave him a small, almost sad smile before she answered, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, lifting a finger to his face. She traced his cheekbones, trailing down to his lips, where they rested for a moment. Dom felt sparks run across his skin, and it took all his self control not to pull her hand back when she dropped it to her side.

"You're the centre of all of us, Dom, including me," she said quietly as she undone her seatbelt and opened her door. "How could I not be excited to feel whole again?"

_Okay; read, review, PM me with thoughts :)_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was absolutely painful to write! Took me hours of just staring blankly at the screen! I hope it's not nearly as painful to read!_

_On another note, I'm thinking that I will make this story the first in a trilogy. What do you think ?_

Dom didn't understand what was going on. Letty had barely spoken to him all week, but when she had told him to take her home, he had hoped they were going to talk. He guessed they did talk, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride when Letty had looked at him and told him that he made her feel whole again. And when she had touched his cheek, he just wanted to grasp her face and pull her into him. Letty had never been like other girls, she never threw herself at him, and she never made it easy for him. But she had never avoided him, she had always been honest about how she had felt and he had been able to read her feeling on her face, in her eyes. And now, whenever she actually did look at him, it was like her face was closed off. In the car had been the only time it had actually looked as though she was seeing him, and that look in her eyes when she had touched his face, he knew that she still felt the same way about him as he did about her. What he didn't understand was why she was shutting him out.

"You should probably stop drooling," Brian's voice was amused. Dom rolled his eyes over to where his sisters boyfriend stood. His eyes then went back to where Letty was standing with Jesse and Mia. Her pants were so tight, Dom was pretty sure they were painted on. He could feel himself getting aroused just looking at her, and watching her ass when she walked.

"I don't know what her game is," Dom muttered, almost to himself as he ran a hand over his shaved head. Brian raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if there is a game, bro," Brian shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean, Letty's not really the type of chick to play games." Dom glanced over at Brian and then back to Letty. "What's your guys issue?" Dom raised his eyes as the next race was called out.

"Just a whole lot of screwed up history," he muttered. Brian shrugged and looked over to the girls, where there were two dark skinned men had joined them. Brian laughed and made his way over to them, Dom following him over. The first guy, with a shaved head and a huge smile grasped Mia's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You still hanging around with this fool?" He asked, shooting a cheeky look in Brian's direction, who rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Even if she wasn't you wouldn't even be an option, _fool," _the other guy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Mia and Letty laughed, and Letty put an arm around the second guy.

"Dom, this is Roman Pierce," Brian introduced, pointing to the first guy.

"Ah, the infamous Dom_inic _To_retto_," the tall man spun out. Dom liked him already.

"We did time in juvy together, we go way back," Brian laughed as Roman threw his arm around Brian's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I always made this idiot look good," Roman laughed.

"And this is TeJ Bridges, he's a mechanic too," Brian nodded in the direction of the guy Letty had his arm around. "He's usually in Miami, just up for a few months, looking at a couple cars." The guy nodded at Dom. TeJ had a straight face, but there was a smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes danced. Someone yelled out Dom's name, and Dom looked up. A few men waved him over, indicating it was his turn to race.

Five grand was easy, it was too easy. And when it happened three times in a night, Dom definitely couldn't keep the grin of his face. Leon, Vince and Jesse swarmed around him. Brian seemed to be easing up around Dom, and he joined the four boys. Mia stood beside Brian's car, next to Letty, who was looking in the opposite direction of the boys. Dom looked over at the two girls as Letty leaned over and whispered something in his sisters before walking away. It wasn't that he didn't mind her walking away, the view of her ass was great when she did; it was just he didn't like who she was walking too. There were a couple guys, not bad racers, standing by someone's car not far away. When they saw Letty, a guy Dom vaguely recognized looked over and grinned at her. Letty joined him, standing close to his side. He looked as though he was going to put his arm around her, but even from his distance, Dom saw the warning look Letty gave him.

"Who's that guy?" Dom asked Jesse softly. Jesse looked over at the two and scrunched up his nose. The guy leaned down and gave Letty a quick kiss, one that she didn't resist. Dom's eyebrows furrowed. "That her man or some shit?" His voice was gruffer than usual. Jesse shook his head quickly.

"Nah, man, nah," Jesse laughed. "Letty doesn't have 'a man'. She just has a few, uh-"

"Physical friends?" Vince suggested, raising his eyebrows and laughing.

"Since when does Letty sleep around?" Dom asked, almost harshly. That was one of the things that he had respected about Letty; despite the fact he knew she had been having sex with guys two years ago, he knew who it was that he was having sex with, and it was always guys that she actually liked.

"Letty doesn't sleep around," Leon said quietly, the attention of the boys turning to him. "You can't judge her when what we've always done is so much worse." Dom's mouth tightened as Letty made her way over, her eyes fixed on the ground. His eyes scanned over her tight black pants and the red jersey that clung to her waist and her breasts. Just looking at her and remembering their closeness in his car just a few hours before, made his thoughts go into overdrive. She looked good.

He just didn't like the fact someone appreciated how good she looked.

* * *

"Babe, you enjoying yourself?" Letty shouted over the music to Mia. Mia grinned at her and looked around. For once the party wasn't at their house, it was at Romans, the girls were just glad they wouldn't have to clean up afterward.

"I think Dom likes Brian," Mia smiled and leaned against a doorframe. Letty looked over to where Brian was standing with his boys.

"Yeah," Letty replied. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Mia frowned slightly as her friend took a long drink from her bottle.

"Everything okay?" Letty tapped her hand against the empty bottle and smiled quickly up at the other girl.

"Yeah, I think I just need some air," Letty answered, grabbing an unopened bottle from a table and slipping out the side door. The cold wind brushed against her cheeks, knocking sobriety back into her. The unscrewed the lid of the beer, looking down at the contents of the bottle as she sat down on the front steps of the house. A couple stumbled past her, drunkenly groping at each other as they made their way down the driveway. Letty gave a short laugh and then bit down hard on her lower lip as a very familiar, muscular young man sat down on the step next to her.

"Hey, man," Letty mumbled as she drank deeply from her beer. Dom smiled, looking away from her and into the empty yard. Letty licked her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest tightly, their closeness making her stomach clench. Dom looked back at her, touching her arm lightly.

"I just wanna say thanks, again, for everything you did while I was gone," he said quietly. Letty smiled tightly at him and shuffled around slightly, moving out of his reach. Dom sucked in his lower lip, putting his hand back on his knee. He circled his bottle of beer around in his hands uncomfortably. Things between him and Letty were never uncomfortable two years ago. He wasn't naive enough to think that things would go back to how they were automatically, but he thought he would be getting more of a response than this. "You and guys seem to be even closer than before."

"Me and the guys were always close," Letty mumbled.

"I know, you just seem...Closer," Dom shrugged. "Especially with Leon." Letty looked at him quickly, her jaw tensing. She looked away again, not knowing if she should dignify the not-so-subtle dig with a reply. "Listen, I understand if you guys are together-"

"I know you've already talked to Mia about this, so you already know that me and Leon aren't together," Letty snapped, raising an eyebrow at him. Dom shrugged, but as he looked down, he couldn't help but grin at his feet. The fire in her eyes was better than her blanking him out, and it was sexier too. "We're just friends, Dom. He's a good guy. God, and you should know that, we've all been friends for years," she rolled her eyes. Dom twisted his mouth thoughtfully as Letty snapped her jaw shut, obviously ending her side of the conversation.

"Are we allgood, Letty?" He asked, not looking at her. Letty made a noise at the back of her throat that he couldn't decipher. "What's that meant to mean?"

"We're fine," she said shortly, standing up and finishing her beer quickly. She turned back to the house but Dom stood and grasped her arm. The way his eyes burnt into hers made her feel like that nervous fifteen year old again who would shiver every time the seventeen year old brushed up against her.

"Letty." His voice ran across her skin and it annoyed her the way it made her tingle all over. "Letty, you've been avoiding me all week." Letty sighed and looked up at him.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Dom," her voice was soft. She pulled her arm away from him and looked up at him, her dark eyes portraying an emotion that he didn't understand. "We've all just been busy..."

"I know, but you just seem," Dom shrugged. "I don't know...Different?"

"Two years is a long time," she muttered, her voice hardening.

"Distant?" He attempted, hating how clueless he felt.

"Distant?" Letty shook her head and he saw anger flash across her face. "Maybe that's just how I am now!" Her voice rose slightly. "Maybe that's just how I chose to be, so that I'm not gonna be _forced_ to be distant again." Dom frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped at her. Letty let out a growl from the back of her throat and her head snapped downwards at the ground. Dom felt himself tensing all over and he hated that she looked even hotter when she was pissed. It made it hard to concentrate. When she looked up at him, her eyes shone, as though they were flooded with tears. "Letty-"

"I'm not doing this with you, Dom!" Letty hissed. "I'm not doing anything with you-"

"Hey, Letty!" The guy that Letty had been talking to at the races appeared behind her, dropping an arm around her shoulder. Dom felt his face become blank as he looked between the two. Letty blinked quickly, composing her face. She was already angry at herself for letting Dom see her facade slip.

"Uh, Dom this is Dhillon. Dhillon, Dom," Letty muttered. Dhillon Hargreaves gave Dom a quick smile before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"You ready to bounce? Your place or mine?" Letty didn't even bat an eyelash as she replied,

"Mine." She turned to Dom who raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll see you later, Dom." He didn't know how to reply to that as she walked away, the guys hand settling on her ass. Anger rose in the pit of Dom's stomach and he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when Letty pushed him-and his arm-away. Not that relief at one small thing was going to help. He already felt nauseous knowing that Letty was going to be in the bedroom right next to his.

* * *

Letty couldn't sleep. It was past three, and her body felt tired and satisfied, but her mind was fully alert. She looked over to the other side of her bed where Dhillon was sleeping. He was laying in his stomach, face down, with his arms cradling his head. He had been frequenting her bed more and more often, although since Dom had come home and heard them on Friday it had been a week since he had been over. He was gorgeous, she had to admit it. Even in the bad light, shadows cast through the room from the moon and stars, he was gorgeous.

The problem was, he wasn't the gorgeous that she wanted.

Letty swung her legs over the side of her bed, her feet on the cold floor. She rubbed her face hard, and pushed her hair over her shoulders. She stared at the wall as the cold night air sunk into her skin, goosebumps running over her naked body. She wasn't thinking about the body in the bed next to hers, she was thinking about the one in the bedroom next to hers, who he knew was laying next to some tacky, bottle blonde. A hand landed on the base of her back and she turned around.

"You okay, babe?" Dhillon asked, his voice deeper from sleep. Letty took in a deep breath, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. She couldn't think about him like that, not anymore, he didn't deserve her thoughts. "Babe?" Dhillon rolled over and put his hand on her waist. Letty licked her lower lip as she turned around to face him. There was pretty much only one way to get rid of thoughts of Dom, and it was exactly the same way she had been dimming her memories of him for the past year and a half.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured, laying down and running her hand down his chest. Dhillon was wide away now, his hand sliding from her waist to pressed against her core. Letty sucked in a breath as his lips came down on hers, his tongue flicking over her lower lip. She rubbed herself against his hand, moaning against his mouth as his fingers slipped inside her.

Unfortunately for Letty, it had been easier to avoid thoughts of Dom using sex when he wasn't ten feet away, and so available.1

_I know you guys are holding out for some actual Dotty and I promise that it's coming soon! I hope it was okay !_

_Review and advise :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, you're getting a quick update to thank you for all your reviews :) So everyone seems super keen for Dotty and I'm getting there guys! I just don't want to rush things because I don't like it when people just get them together and they're all lovey dovey! There will be lovey doviness and there will be sexiness, I will get there. Enjoy:_

"So, are you enjoying having your brother back?" Brian asked as he picked at the muffin in front of him. Mia's smile was wide as she put down her coffee cup. They were at the Coffee House, their usual Monday morning breakfast spot.

"It's great," Mia murmured. "Some mornings I wake up and I forget. And...And then I remember," she smiled again. "And it's amazing. I've got my family back." Her smile faltered slightly and she looked down at her cup. "Well, almost my whole family." Brian leaned over and squeezed her hand, knowing she was thinking of her dad.

"The boys act like he's Santa Claus or something," Brian laughed. Mia shook her head ruefully.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed along with him. "Everyone that gets to know either hates him or falls completely under his spell."

"And Letty?" Brian asked, rubbing his thumb in circles on Mia's hand. "I thought you guys said they were together or something, but I haven't really seen them talk-"

"But when you're in the room you can feel that sexual tension?" Mia laughed and Brian nodded.

"Shouldn't they be all over each other now that he's out after _two years_?"

"Well they were never actually together _together_," Mia replied, making a face as she thought about it. "I'm pretty sure just before he went away they kissed a couple times," Mia laughed at Brian's confused expression. "Okay, so what exactly have you heard about then?"

"Oh, not much to be honest," Brian shrugged, finishing off his muffin. "Letty's pretty much always around and none of the guys talked about him when she was there. Just that they were really good friends and then they had a thing, he went away and she like, took over everything for him." Brian shrugged. "Sounds pretty couply to me-taking over his job and paying of his mortgage." Mia sighed and put down her coffee cup.

"Letty like had a crush on Dom since she was ten, so he was about twelve," Mia began. "She was the only girl around who knew as much about cars as Dom and the boys, and so they let her hang around. Then a couple years later when Dom got into chicks and started bringing them home, Letty just stopped hanging around him. I think that was when he realised that he actually liked being followed around!" Brian laughed. "And then, I took her to the beach and when we came home, she was wearing a bikini-I thought that Dom's eyes were going to fall out of his head! And since then, they just sort of had something there. I mean, she moved in with us when she was fifteen and she had heaps of issues with her parents and her and Dom became friends, but I don't think he realised that she was a girl until then." Mia stopped and looked down at her hands, that were twisting around each other on the table. "I think about two months before dad died and everything turned to shit they really started connecting, we always found them together and they always stayed late at the garage together. And then, everything happened," Mia's voice was quiet. "The police found Dom at the garage with Letty."

"Yeah, I think Jesse told me that," Brian said quietly.

"Letty just kinda snapped...Or something. She stopped making jokes, and she stopped dicking around," Mia pursed her lips.

"I remember. She was kinda dark those first few months when we first started," Brian murmured.

"Yeah. She went with me every week to see Dom, they never really talked but she always came. And then," Mia gave a one shouldered shrug. "And then one week she just stopped coming. She kept making excuses, and then we just stopped asking if she wanted to come."

"She's better now," Brian stated. "Leon's doing?"

"Leon...Us...Time," Mia shrugged. "I don't know what happened-I don't know what happened between her and Dom in the first place, but there was something that he said, about a week before he went away." Mia grinned as she looked out the window. "He said that if he was ever gonna be a one woman man, Letty was gonna be that woman." Mia pursed her lips and tapped her fingers hard on the table in front of her. "I just...I just hope that whatever is going on gets sorted. They're not each other when they're apart."

* * *

"I think we're about due for a lunch break!" Vince shouted from the back of the garage. Dom looked up at the clock on the wall and grinned over at the boys. "Jesse! You're on lunch run!" Jesse let out a groan from underneath a car as he slid out.

"You guys never give me enough money for lunch!" He moaned. "And I end up paying for half of it!"

"Sucks to be you," Leon grinned and handed him some crumpled notes from his back pocket. Jesse kept muttering under his breath as he collected money from Dom and Vince.

"Where's Letty?" Jesse asked, looking around the garage.

"Office," Leon replied, making his way outside, following Vince and Dom. Jesse looked into the office where Letty was sitting at the desk , coveralls covering her lower half and a white singlet sticking to her torso. She was leaning against the desk, her head in her hands.

"Letty girl," Jesse called from the door. Letty jumped slightly, and turned around to look at the younger boy. "Lunch requests?"

"Uh nah, just a drink. Mountain Dew," Letty mumbled, handing him a few coins that were on the desk. Jesse shrugged and walked from the garage, Letty coming out a few minutes later. Vince grinned over at her as she sat down on the ground opposite where the boys had claimed the old picnic table. Dom looked over at her and she met his gaze momentarily, before swallowing hard and looking away.

"Two weeks without racing, girl, you broke yet?" Vince teased her.

"Nah, man," Letty replied with a half smile. "I don't have to go round paying for other people's drinks just to get them wasted enough to sleep with me."

"Oooooh," Leon laughed and whacked his boy on the shoulder. "Burn!" Vince rolled his eyes as Dom laughed as well. Letty smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head against the side of the building.

"Nah I'll race this weekend," she murmured. "Leave you guys tasting my dust," her lips curved upward into a smile as Leon and Vince began kicking up a fuss at her statement. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel Dom's eyes in her as the two boys argued. She knew it was Dom because no one else looked at her in a way that made her feel so exposed, so naked. Her eyes opened and Dom's orbs were burning into hers. Letty couldn't look away, the intensity in his gaze heating her all over. She felt her cheeks warming and cleared her throat, finally looking away.

Dom loved it when she got all bothered. It hardly ever happened, and he had only ever seen in happen when he was around, and the fact he could still make her blush after all this time made him glad. He still wasn't sure what happened the other night at the party, but he'd get it out if her eventually.

"Jesse! Food!" Leon yelped as Jesse pulled into the driveway. Letty stood as Jesse pulled the bags from the car and made his way over. After all her years with the boys, it still amazed her just how much they could eat. She cracked open her bottle of fizzy and took a long drink from it. Vince had the most disgusting eating habits in the world and Letty scrunched up her nose at him.

"Wanna chip, girl?" Leon asked, holding out his carton to her. She looked inside quickly.

"They're all covered in sauce, man," she complained.

"That's coz I got them for me, not you, miss fussy I-hate-tomato-sauce," Leon replied, shoving more into his mouth. Dom grinned and tilted his carton toward her. Everyday she only asked for a Mountain Dew for lunch. And everyday she picked at the other boys food. Dom had been specific when he had told Jesse he didn't want any sauce on his chips.

"Thanks," Letty said through a mouthful. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Always the charmer," he said sarcastically. Letty rolled his eyes and walked back into the garage, pulling the fingers at him as she went.

"She always this...Moody?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow at the three boys who now knew this girl better than he did.

"Yeah, sometimes," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You should go work that magic of yours, Dom," Vince joked. "You used to be the only one who tamed her." Dom let out a short laugh.

"I thought that was Leon's job now," Dom replied. His tone was light but the mood of the group instantly changed. As Dom looked over at Leon he saw his friends jaw clench. Vince let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess some things change with time, ye, boys?" Vince's words were innocent enough but Dom's eyes snapped to him, cold. Vince clamped his mouth shut and widened his eyes, making a face at the ground. Leon's jaw was still tense and when he looked up, Dom's eyes were on him.

"What's going on with you two?" Dom's voice was soft. Jesse twisted his mouth nervously and shuffled his feet.

"We're just mates, bro," Leon replied, his voice tight.

"You were in her bed the other night-"

"That is definitely our cue to leave," Vince growled, grabbing Jesse by the arm and pulling the boy back into the garage. Leon finished his lunch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Dom's eyes never left his face as he slid off the picnic table and held out his hands, palms upward.

"Man, I don't wanna fight with you," Leon said quietly.

"I don't want to fight either. I just want to know what's going on," Dom replied. He knew he was acting irrationally, the anger in him boiling over from the tension he had felt for the past two years. He couldn't help it; he couldn't help himself when it came to Letty. He swallowed hard. "Look, you know how things were between me and her before I was taken away," his voice was gruff. "I just want to know what to do to get back to that." Leon licked his lower lip and shrugged.

"Man, you gotta talk to her-"

"Yeah, but she's made it pretty clear she doesn't want to talk to me. Even when she does talk to me, she's got this expression on her face...I don't know, sad, I guess?" Dom rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Bro, you gotta talk to Letty. It's not my place. You guys-"

"Either of you planning to come back inside today?" Came a raspy voice from behind them. Letty rolled her eyes up to the pair of them and raised her eyebrows. Leon glanced over at Dom and shrugged, brushing past her and into the garage.

"Letty," Dom's voice was soft, but firm. She hesitated and looked up at him, her soft brown eyes reaching his. "Letty, I-"

"Dom." He was taken aback by the way she breathed his name. It was as though it was the most painful thing she had ever said. "Dom," she cleared her throat and looked away. "We need to get back to work." Dom frowned, but followed her back in.

* * *

"The boys said you were still here," Mia's voice was soft. Dom looked up from the car he was working on and smiled over at his sister. "It's late. Come home." Dom wiped his hands on a nearby rag and leaned against the car, his back to his sister. She came over, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Mia," Dom's voice was almost inaudible. "Was it just me?" Mia's hands stilled.

"Was what just you?" She asked quietly.

"Was I just imagining things with Letty-before I left?"

"No," Mia squeezed his shoulders before coming around to his side of the car and leaning beside him. "Letty's loved you since she was, like, twelve."

"Then why does she act like it hurts to be around me?" Dom's voice was so quiet, and so pained, Mia felt her heart breaking for her older brother. But she could understand, at least partly, Letty's hesitation. It had taken Dom all of six hours out of prison to be in bed with not one, but two racer chasers. Her brother had a lot to prove to the fiesta Latina.

"You need to talk to her. You guys will figure it out," Mia grinned cheekily. "Or don't talk. As I remember, you guys were better off that way."

* * *

_"Jesus Christ, Dom," Letty's voice was harsh. "Can you lay off the skanks once in a while?" Dom was in the hallway outside his bedroom, his tongue down the throat of a brunette and a red head rubbing his stiff manhood through his jeans. At Letty's voice he pulled away, and smirked at her._

_"Excuse me, ladies," he murmured, grasping Letty's hand and pulling her into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "Maybe you could show a little respect in front of our guests," he said wryly as he sat down on the edge of his bed._

_"Oh yeah?" Letty raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him. "They have no respect for our house or themselves. Don't see why I should respect _them_." Dom was quiet, that damn arrogant smile still on his face._

_He knew that he had pushed_ _her buttons and that's why she was so annoyed._

_Dom reached up and firmly grasped her ass, tugging her closer to him and pulling her down so she was straddling him. Letty's face was impassive, as though she was still angry, but he felt her stiffen as he grinded against her. Her eyes glowed with arousal as his hands massaged the insides of her thighs, which were bare due to her short leather skirt. His fingers inches upwards as he watched her face, feeling twinges of pride every time he heard her suck in a sharp breath._

_"Yo, dude, there's these two chicks out here!" Vince crashed through the door, almost falling over in his drunken state. Letty stood up quickly, although Dom's hand remained firmly on her ass. "They're both hot-and making out!" Vince fell back out of the room to pass on his vital information on to anyone that would listen._

_Letty turned back to Dom, pushing his hand off her ass and moving toward his door._

_"I'm not that easy, Dom," she told him with that sexy half smile of hers that made him fall for her all over again._

_"The best things in life never are," he replied with a wink._


	7. Chapter 7

_A bit nervous about this chapter because I know that there are a lot of people who have been waiting for it. Just to make you all happy and give you a little taste :) I hope it lives up to the expectations. Also, there is definitely a bit of, uh, mature language in this chapter. Just because when I get mad, words definitely go out the window, and those are the ones coming out._

Friday night.

Races.

Well, races and alcohol.

Brian appeared at the house an hour before they left. Mia was still upstairs when his car pulled up, sitting in Letty's room.

"You gonna go save him, or leave him to your brother?" Letty asked, pulling on a pair of vans. Mia shrugged.

"Him and Dom are gonna have to get used to each other at some point," Mia replied, playing with Letty's pillow. Letty fiddled with her hair, clipping it away from her face. "You racing tonight?" Letty leaned against her dresser and faced her friend.

"Uh yeah, I got cash out earlier. I'll see who's racing," Letty replied. Mia nodded, although didn't look particularly interested. Letty raised her eyebrows at the brunette who was looking around the room, chewing on her lower lip. "What, Mia?" Mia sighed.

"You gonna talk to Dom, Letty?" She finally asked.

"I do talk to Dom," Letty replied.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Mia snapped. Letty raised her eyebrows at Mia before turning back to the mirror. "Letty-"

"Mia!" Letty's voice was sharp. She turned around and Mia saw that stubborn expression that only Letty and Dom ever wore. Mia let out a frustrated noise and stood up. "Mia, I just can't, okay?" She let out a heavy breath. "Me and Dom were never an item-"

"You might as well have been," Mia interrupted.

"Two years ago. Two years is a long time," Letty grabbed a cropped leather jacket from off the back of a chair and pulled it on. "You should go rescue your boyfriend," she muttered as she left the room. Mia rolled her eyes and followed her downstairs.

"Yo! Letty!" Vince shouted after her as she took off outside. The boys looked up at Mia, who just shook her head. Leon stood up, but before he could go outside they heard her car start and take off down the street. "Aight," Vince shrugged. Dom frowned at Mia, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Brian put an arm around her shoulders.

"You good, babe?" He murmured against her hair. Mia gave a short nod and put an arm around her waist. Brian looked up at the rest of the boys.

"Guess we're going?" Dom suggested.

* * *

Letty felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as the needle on her speedometer pushed on 160ks. Nothing else mattered when she was going this fast, when a single distraction could send her spiralling into a wall. Her life was on the line, and ten grand was the prize for coming first. When she was driving, all the bullshit faded away, and all she had to concentrate on was the thudding of the bass around her body and the vibrations of the car under her hands. Her car crossed over the finish line first, the car coming in second was a full car length behind her as she pressed down hard on the brake, jerking her car hard around in a right circle.

Letty could hear someone shouting her name outside, and a couple people cheering for her. But she took her time getting out of the car. The minute she stepped out of the car reality was going to rush back in. Everything that she had been carefully bottling up over the past two years was going to be in her face the second she got out.

And it was.

Dominic and the crew must have arrived just before her race, because they were all grinning over at her. Mia gave her a small, apologetic smile and Letty nodded at her, letting her know they were fine. Just seeing Dom gave her a tsunami of emotions that she really didn't want to face right now.

Anger. Lust. Confusion. Love.

"Letty, my girl," Hector ElSalvador called, coming over to her. It was definitely a fat wad of cash that he pushed into her hand-five drivers at two grand each for entry. Wasn't a bad win. "You gonna be able to fit that in there?" He glanced down at her skin tight pants, cropped leather jacket and barely there cropped shirt. Letty rolled her eyes at him, heading back to her car.

"Still leaving everyone in your dust," came a gravelly voice from behind her as she opened her door. Letty hesitated, but still opened the door, sitting down and looking up at him. "Nice win."

"Thanks," she muttered. Confusion flicked across his face.

"You racing again?" He asked. Letty gave a short nod. A racer chaser decided to make an appearance, rubbing her barely covered chest against Dom's muscular arm. Letty rolled her eyes, slamming her door shut and revving her engine, obviously Dom's cue to move away from her car. When he did, the smell of burnt rubber was the only indication that she had been there.

* * *

Dom had watched Letty race, her car carving up against the four other racers. He had grinned and made his way over to her when she collected her winnings, only with thoughts of congratulating her. But she had been cold, she didn't seem like she was interested at all in him.

"What's this ones name?" Vince murmured in Dom's ear when he made his way back to the rest of the team, the busty blonde trailing after him. Dom shrugged and Vince laughed. Usually Mia ignored the boys and their conquests, but her expression was disapproving.

"You okay?" Brian whispered against her hair. Before she could reply, Dom raised his eyebrows at his sisters boyfriend.

"You gonna show us what you can do?" His voice was challenging. Mia rolled her eyes when Brian squeezed her arm and pulled away from her and slapping Dom on his shoulder.

"Aight, man," he replied. Dom and the half naked blonde made their way over to the Supra that was a few steps away from the group. Mia watched them from a distance, not particularly interested in the racing scene. When she was sixteen, she came because it was new and different, and exciting. But the excitement faded and she only started going to support her brother and the rest of the team. It wasn't that she wasn't into cars, she loved driving the 1994 Acura Integra that her father and Dom had given her for her sixteenth birthday. It's just that it wasn't her entire life, like it was those of the people that she loved.

"Hey, Mia," Leon shuffled against the car they were leaning against, closing the gap between them. "What's up with our girl?" Mia shrugged.

"I asked her if she was gonna talk to Dom," she mutters, shoving her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. Leon nodded. "I still don't know what goes on in her head."

"You and the rest of us," Leon replied. "It'll just take time. They'll go back to being Dom and Letty. Maybe this time they'll actually get their asses into gear and get together." Mia raised her eyebrows. Leon talked the big talk, but Mia had seen the way he had looked at Letty. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Will you be okay with that?" She asked, her voice low as Dom and his skank began walking back over to them. Leon grinned at her, but she saw it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's gonna happen, whether I'm okay with it or not. It's always been Dom and Letty."

* * *

As per usual, the drinking commenced as soon as they got back from their races. The normalcy of it made Dom feel like he'd never been gone-it was just like when he was twenty.

Vince and Jesse were 'entertaining' a few guests in the kitchen, one on the kitchen table and Jesse and his girl leaning against the back door, leading out to the back yard. Jesse and the girl where sharing a cigarette when Letty came in, stumbling slightly.

"Jesse," she grinned and leaned against him. Jesse laughed and put his arm around the twenty year old.

"You good?" He asked, as she took the cigarette from his hands and took a long drag. Dom came into the kitchen as she let out a long stream of smoke. He frowned as she handed the cigarette back to Jesse and made for the fridge.

"She smoke?" He mouthed at Jesse.

"Only when she's drinking," Jesse replied before going back to the dark haired girl in front of him. Dom laughed as the girl grasped Jesse's hand and pulled him outside. The nineteen year old had gotten some game. Dom stumbled backwards as Letty bumped into him.

"Sorry," she muttered, pushing past him and heading toward the lounge. Dom grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. She fell off balance and came up flush against his chest. Dom held her tightly while she steadied herself and Letty tried to pull away, blinking up at him.

"What the hell?" She snapped. She was drunk, he could see that. But he couldn't pay much attention, his eyes kept drifting down to her bare stomach. "Oh stop it," Letty sneered at him.

"Stop what?" Dom asked, feigning innocence. Letty sucked in her lower lip and tugged her wrist again, this time pulling away from him. As much as she hated it, she lost all train of thought when he was this close to her.

"Stop looking at me like that," she hissed. Dom shrugged. Letty took a step back and he let her. She spun around and disappeared in the crowd of people. He wasn't sure what was going on with her tonight. She was acting all weird and hormonal, and that worried him, coz even though it was feminine, it wasn't Letty.

"Hey," came a soft voice from behind him. Josephine Kennedy smiled up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Dom tried to forget about Letty and whatever the hell her issue was as Josie began rubbing herself against him.

* * *

Letty was drunker than she usually got. Normally she tried to limit herself, but tonight it all went out the window. A few guys tried to dance with her but she just wasn't interested. Mia and Leon tried talking to her, but she brushed them off. She was angry, she was pissed off and she didn't want to think about why. She hated the reason why, and she hated herself for being so weak, and petty. The only way to dull that feeling at the moment was alcohol. Around two in the morning, as everyone stared pairing up, she stumbled upstairs, almost falling backwards more than once. Letty groaned as she felt her stomach lurch. She stumbled to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She lifted her eyes to her reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck," Letty growled. She looked like shit and she felt like shit. Her hair was a complete mess and the straps from her bra had fallen down her arms. She sighed, turning on the tap and letting the water run over her hands.

Dom was the only one that ever made her feel like this, made her emotions run completely crazy.

She hated him for making her loose control.

"Fuck, fuck," her voice rose and she clenched her hand into a fist, bringing it down on the vanity.

"Hey, hey!" Dom appeared behind her and grasped her fist.

"Let go!" Letty snapped and pulled her hand away from him.

"What the fucks going on?" Dom shouted at her as she backed away from him, cornered in the tiny room. "Seriously, you've been acting pissed off all night and not talking to me. To be honest-you've barely looked at me since I've gotten back!"

"Gave you a car, didn't I?" She muttered, slightly intimidated by his voice, and his stance. Even in her drunk state she wasn't immune to the feelings she got when he was this close. He was angry, frustrated; his chest heaving as he closed the distance between them. His muscled chest was rising and falling, her eyes flickering over it, then his arms, then back to his face.

"The car was amazing. But I'd trade it for my best friend back in a heartbeat," Dom murmured. Letty crossed her arms across her chest.

"We weren't best friends when you went away two years ago, Dom," Letty replied, her voice dropping lower to match his. Dom bit down on his lip, lifting a hand and running it up her arm. The contact made Letty suck in a sharp breath, the liquor combined with the intoxication of Dom's presence making her feel light headed.

"I wanted to be more than friends, Letty," his voice rumbled across her skin and she shivered. She could feel herself heating up as he came closer to her, the distance between them closed. "I still do-I just don't know what's going on with you!" Letty looked directly at him for the first time and he frowned deeper when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Letty, talk to me-"

"I can't talk to you! I haven't been able to talk to you _for_ _two_ _years_!" Dom winced at her tone. "You...You left us...You left us alone, Dom. You left _me _alone..." Her voice cracked and the vulnerability in her eyes made Dom's heart break. His lips crushed down on hers. Letty's eyes flew open in surprise but she quickly returned the pressure. His hands found her hips, then her ass. Letty moaned against his mouth as his hands roughly massaged her cheeks, before lifting her up and putting her on the bathroom vanity, gripping her thighs tightly and pulling her against his hardening sex.

"God, Letty," Dom muttered as her hands slid over the front of his jeans, firmly rubbing his hardness. He sucked in a hard breath, and Letty bit down on his lower lip. His tongue battled against hers, the feelings he was causing in her mouth sending tingles right to the end of her toes. His hands pushed her thighs further apart, forcing her centre harder against his, grinding against her. Wherever his fingers touched, it felt like they burnt through her jeans. Letty let out another moan as he pushed himself harder against her, the friction against her core making her feel like her centre was on fire. Her body craved his touch as his calloused hands skimmed over her thighs, up her arms, around to her back and resting against her bare skin, and her fingers dug into the skin of his waist.

"Dom? Dom?" Josie's voice filtered into the room. Dom and Letty sprung apart and Josie appeared at the doorway, only wearing her bra and underwear. The underwear were pretty much non existent, only sheer material. Letty's eyes flew open and snapped over to Dom.

"Letty-" Her fiery gaze silenced him, although it her pained expression that made his throat close up. She ran from the bathroom.

_Ooooh scandal. I hope that gives everyone a bit of what they wanted!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Quick update for all you lovely reviewers! So this chapter started off easy to write, but it got harder the way through. Hope it doesn't show!_

Letty slammed her door behind her, snapping across the lock that she was now extremely glad she invested in. She couldn't believe she had been so _stupid, _she was already hissing at herself in her head, cursing at herself for kissing him back, letting herself get lost in him again. What the hell was she thinking? She should've punched him in the face when he pressed his lips to hers, not act like a horny sixteen year old! She leaned against the door, holding it together for a moment before she felt the door shudder behind her, and heard Dom's growl.

"Letty. Letty, open up!" Dom's voice rose. He pounded his fist against the door and Letty felt her resolve crumble and her legs gave out beneath her. She slid down the door and felt pain wash over her body. "Letty!" Dom's voice was a shout now and a moment later she heard other voices in the hallway behind her door. It was Leon and Vince, both of them sounded drunk, but not drunk enough not to realize there was trouble. Letty's body began to shake and she felt tears rushing to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as she heard all three boys shouting behind her. Her body was numb and her head, her throat feeling like it was closing up as she tried to gulp for air.

Why did she let him do this to her?

"Fuck!" She hissed as she swiped furiously at her face, not caring as her nails scratched along her cheeks. She had no words to explain how she felt, and she hated how pathetic and weak she felt right now. She wasn't this kind of girl, she didn't let a boy—or a man—dictate how she felt, how she felt about her life, about herself. She had cried enough over Dominic Toretto, and she had promised herself a long time ago that she would never cry over the selfish bastard again. Strength—fueled by angry adrenaline—surged through Letty, and she leapt to her feet, anger blinding her as she punched out at anything in front of her. Pictures fell from the wall, the dresser was shoved from its spot and when her hand went through her window, it was Leon's voice on the other side of the door that began shouting her name. She couldn't stop, she was blinded with fury. She didn't even feel the pain as the glass from the windows tore at her skin, and blood spilt onto the floor. She didn't stop until there was a crash behind her and suddenly there were arms around her, pulling her close and forcing her to stop moving.

"Letty, Letty, breathe," Leon's voice was soft in her ear. Letty tried to fight him, making a noise at the back of her throat that sounded almost inhuman, her arms straining against his until she realized it was useless. Her body began to shake again, but she forced herself not to let the tears fall. Leon's arms were the only things holding her up as the strength—derived from her anger—dissipated, and he guided her to the bed. "Shit, Letty," Leon breathed as he looked at her hands, where the glass from the window had cut into her skin. He looked up at the door to where Vince was blocking Dom's entry. Dom saw her hands and his eyes flew open and he pushed harder at the door, but when Letty heard the two boys and looked up, her eyes narrowed.

"Bro, bro, maybe you should just back off," Vince said quietly. Dom's furious eyes turned to Vince but Vince shook his head. He knew that it wasn't when Dom looked angry that you needed to be worried, it was when his face was blank that you _really _needed to worry. "Bro, we need to leave," Vince repeated, taking a hold of Dom's arm and dragging him away. Leon looked back to where Letty's hands were resting on his knee, and the blood was staining his white tee shirt.

"We gotta get you cleaned up, girl," he whispered, looking at intently, and tucking her hair behind her ear. Letty looked up at him as he rubbed his thumb softly against her cheek, and Leon felt anger rising in his throat as he saw her face. It was the same face that he had seen the day Dom went to prison, and the way she looked for months after. He hated seeing her look this broken up, not when she was usually so strong. "Baby girl, we need to get you cleaned up," he repeated. Letty nodded numbly, allowing him to help her up from the bed and guide her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Dom's head was killing him when he woke up in the morning. When he looked over at the clock on the wall he was surprised when he saw it was past eight. It was the first morning he had actually managed to sleep in past eight. He groaned and twisted his head so that it was buried in his pillow, away from the window where the curtains were open. He must've been too drunk last night to close the curtains. As he closed his eyes again, last night came flooding back, and he sat upright in bed and then let out another groaned as his stomach shifted from the sudden movement. Dom swallowed hard and then got out of bed, making his way clumsily over to the door, and then out into the hallway where he was greeted with the broken door leading to Letty's room. Dom blinked hard and regarded the room. There were splinters of wood from the door on the ground, and the room was cold, the wind blowing in from the broken window. There was glass all over the ground and as his eyes made his way around the bedroom, he saw the bloodstains on the duvet and sheets on her bed.

"Shit," Dom muttered.

"Yeah," Mia was behind him. Dom looked down at his sister who was leaning against the doorframe next to him. Her eyes were cast downward on the room, even when he was looking at her, she didn't meet his eyes. "It's kinda how the house looked a year ago," she murmured before turning and walking away. Dom watched his sister go before turning back to look at the trashed room. There was a hole in the wall next to her dresser and a lamp was smashed in the corner.

He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened last night; he had drunk so much that there were hazy parts in his memory. He remembered making out with a bottle blonde, and he remembered finding Letty in the bathroom. He definitely remembered kissing her and Josie walking in on them. And then Letty went crazy, smashing up her room. His hands clenched into fists as he remembered the look she gave him as she sat on her bed, Leon's arms wrapped around her as he looked down at her shredded hands.

* * *

"Shit, I have a bad headache," Brian groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. Jesse laughed, and then groaned as well.

"That chick I was with last night," Jesse let out a low whistle through his teeth. "She was _hot._" Brian laughed and leaned over to slap the younger boy on the back. "What happened last night, man?" Jesse mumbled from where he sat with Vince and Brian. Brian looked up questioningly, obviously the sex with Mia last night had been intense enough that they had missed the entire thing. "Seriously, I sleep downstairs and _I_ heard the shouting?"

"Hey," Brian help out his hands. "I was pretty drunk, and Mia was pretty loud." Vince shot Brian a warning look at that comment, whilst Jesse just shot him a grin and a thumbs up.

"But anyway, what was going on?"

"I don't really know," Vince shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Dom and Letty were hooking up or something, and then something happened, and Letty just went ape shit. She started smashing up her room, and she put her hands through the window and cut them up pretty bad."

"Shit, is she alright?" Brian asked, sitting up straight from his position on the couch. Vince nodded, and then gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Leon took her to the hospital last night, and she got a couple stitches, but she's tough. You know Letty, they'll be ripped out in a couple days after she spends a couple days in the garage," Vince replied. "But," he paused. "Dom and Letty were always either bestfriends or the worst enemies, either way they were always the dramatics. When they're worst enemies, things never really go well." Jesse let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, like the time that Dom found Letty in bed with this twenty five year old when she was seventeen," Jesse grinned, addressing the newest member of the group. "Dom almost threw him out the window, and then settled for throwing him down the stairs. They were fighting for days—Mia had to replace almost all of our kitchen ware." Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Yeah, those two are never boring," Vince stated.

"To be honest, they have been kinda boring the past week and a bit," Brian shrugged. Jesse grinned as Mia came into the room.

"Your man just called Dom and Letty boring," he said as Mia sat down on Brian's lap. Mia crinkled up her nose at her partner and shook her head.

"If Dom and Letty are ever boring, it's because there's something going on that's going to erupt and cost me all my plates again," she muttered and cast a hasty glance in the direction of the kitchen. Brian grinned and squeezed her knee. Dom stumbled into the room and attracted the attention of four people in his room. They raised their eyebrows at him and Dom looked at them all in turn before groaning and rubbing his eyes, leaning against the wall. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that there were two people missing from the room.

"They didn't come home after the hospital last night," Vince said quietly. They all knew who Dom was actually looking for.

"The hospital?" Dom asked, his eyes widening.

"Bro, you were off your face last night," Vince shrugged. "It took me long enough to calm you down, I wasn't going to tell you just after I got you into bed, that Leon realized her cuts were really deep and wanted to get them checked." Dom shook his head. "Look, he text me when they go there, she got a couple stitches, she's gonna be sweet. You know Letty." Dom bit down on the right corner of his lower lip and closed his eyes.

"Where is she now?" He asked quietly. When no one replied, he opened his eyes and looked at the small group. "Where is she?" He growled.

"Dom, you should probably just let her cool off," Mia said quietly.

"Yeah, man, you know you guys aren't good together when you're both angry," Jesse piped up. Dom turned his dark eyes to the younger boy and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm not angry," Dom muttered. "I just need to know where she is. I want to know what the hell has been going on while I've been gone."

"What do you mean, man? You know what happened while you were gone," Vince frowned. "She looked after us, bro, she kept us together _for you_."

"Then why the hell won't she speak to me?" Dom shook his head. He turned and left the room, in the direction of the front door. Vince stood up to follow him, but Brian grasped his arm and Mia shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that we're not the ones that he wants to talk to," she said softly.

_I know it's shorter than other chapters, but it was quick :) _

_Make me happy, inspire more chapters: Read and Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Your reviews are amazing, and I'm trying to update as quick as possible, like everyone keeps asking. This one was updated this quick for_ Shortcake99._ I'm just getting unsure about the chapters and don't want to put them up until they're at least_ almost _to my satisfaction! __Alright g__uys, we're getting there with our Dotty-ness._

It had been nearly four hours since Dom had disappeared out the door and Vince was getting nervous. Two years ago, he and Dom had been close, but even back then he had never discussed his relationship with Letty, it had all been left to the imagination of their friends. However, he knew enough about their relationship to know that it was usually tumultuous. Mia and Brian had disappeared into her room a while ago, and Jesse was too engrossed in his PS3 game to be worried about Dom. But Vince knew his bestfriend; and with how things went down last night, he was definitely worried. Finally, Vince made his way up the stairs and knocked on first door in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Came a muffled yell from inside. Vince hesitate, then rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Mia let out a squeak as she pulled a shirt over her head. He raised his eyebrows at the two, but Brian just shrugged with a grin.

"Buster, you should watch your back. I don't know how Dom would react if that was him at the door," he muttered.

"God, Vince, what do you want?" Mia asked, huffing in annoyance.

"I think we should go find Dom," Vince replied. "I mean, it's been a few hours, and he was pretty pissed when he left."

"He'll be at the garage," Mia replied as Brian got out of the bed and pulled on his jeans.

"So what do you wanna do? Go round there and get him? Because maybe I don't Dom as well as you two do, but last time I checked, he doesn't strike me as someone who would take kindly to being checked up on like a little kid," Brian said as he pulled a shirt on. He started looking around when he heard his phone buzzing. When he checked it, he grunted and looked up at Mia and Vince.

"Who was it?" Vince asked.

"Well, Leon and Letty are fine, they are at Romans. He invited us over for a barbeque tonight, Han and Giselle are gonna be there," Brian told them.

"So they're together; Leon and Letty?" Vince breathed out hard through his teeth. "Shit, that's perfect." He leaned against the doorframe. "Do we tell Dom?"

"Tell Dom what?" Came a baritone voice from behind them. Vince pursed his lips together and frowned at Mia. She jumped from the bed, glad that she still had her pants on.

"That Roman wants us over for a barbeque tonight," she said. "And given you slept in until noon, I think it's probably about time to head over now." Dom's eyes flicked between Mia and Vince, knowing that she had just lied. His eyes then moved between Mia, the bed and Brian, who was standing in the corner of the room without a shirt on. He pressed his lips together and then turned and made his way back down the stairs. Vince looked at Brian and Mia and smirked.

"Yeah, well, he knows what you two were up too," he chuckled as he left. Brian stood there for a moment, watching Vince leave, twisting his mouth. He turned slowly to Mia, his eyebrow cocked.

"He's not, like, gonna kill me or anything?" Brian asked. Mia licked her lips slowly and raised herself onto her knees on the bed.

"Well, I'll make your last moments worth your while," she said softly. Brian grinned and looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, one hand travelling down her tanned thighs.

"Mia!" Came a growl from downstairs. They pulled apart and Mia grinned at the ground.

"He's done that since I was fourteen and up in my room with my first boyfriend," she murmured as she pulled apart. "He just _knows._" Brian groaned and followed her downstairs.

* * *

Letty hadn't slept all night. She'd been so awake that by five-thirty that morning, when they had finished at the emergency room, she hadn't been able to close her eyes for more than two seconds before they sprung open again. Leon had been understanding, he knew she didn't want to go home, he knew she couldn't be around Dom. She didn't know what she would do without him. Over the past year he had been amazing, the only thing that had kept her grounded. Well, him and her anger to prove to everyone that she could live without Dominic Toretto. Roman had sleepily opened the door for them, although he was instantly wide awake when he saw their blood stained shirts and her bandaged hands. She had disappeared into the spare room, turning the TV on so that she couldn't hear Leon and Romans hushed voices that she knew were going to be talking about her. And now, four-thirty in the afternoon, she still hadn't been able to sleep.

"Hey, girl," Leon said from the doorway. Letty looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "Everyone's gonna be here in about an hour." She looked away, back to the TV and the stupid soap opera that was on. She didn't care what was on the TV, but she knew Leon was going to try and talk to her. She was hoping that if she feigned interest, he would leave. No such luck. "Maybe you should try get some sleep." Leon chewed on his lower lip as he looked at her. She was wearing the tiny skirt from last night, but her bloody shirt was in the wash and she was wearing one of Romans jumpers that practically swallowed her. She looked so small sitting on the bed, her hair tangled around her face. He hated seeing the girl he was used to seeing so strong, look so weak, almost broken. "Letty, if you want me to tell Dom not to come—"

"No, it's fine," Letty muttered. Leon sighed. She never accepted help, not from anyone since Dom had left them two years ago. He crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"Letty," he began, his voice soft. "What happened between you and Dom?" Letty's jaw tensed but she didn't say anything. "Letty. What happened?" She finally looked up at him.

"You _know _what happened," her voice was a growl. "He left us all when we needed him the most. He left _me _when I needed him," she spat and her eyes snapped around the room. Leon tried not to show the shock on his face. "He _abandoned _us Leon. After all those years…" Letty broke off and clamped her lips together. She ran a hand hastily through her hair and breathed in shakily. "I'm not doing this. I'm not talking about this."

"Maybe you don't want to talk about this with me," Leon said quietly. "But you and Dom have to talk about it." Letty looked at him curiously. Leon looked away from her, he couldn't look at those beautiful brown eyes and say what he needed to say. "Letty, you and Dom had something really…Really great. You guys always did." He licked his lips quickly as he felt her shift beside him. "And before Mr T died, and Dom went to jail, it seemed like you guys were getting together, and we were all really happy for you guys-coz you bounce off each other! Your energy and your passion—for life, for cars, for each other!"

"That was two years ago," Letty said quietly.

"Exactly," Leon replied. "It was two years ago. That's two years of built up…_Shit _between you two that you guys need to talk about!" He let out a heavy breath and stood up. "Look, they're all gonna be here soon, and you know that we're all gonna act as your buffers, we're not gonna let you go in there without support. But…You guys belong together, you know it, he's knows it, everyone else knows it. You just need to tell him what is actually wrong." Leon leaned down and kissed her on the forehead softly, before turning and exiting the room, leaving Letty feeling confused and more alone that she had in a long time.

* * *

"Dude, you gotta check out the Giselle chick. She's _hot,_" Jesse whispered excitedly in Dom's ear as they pulled into the driveway of Romans house. Dom glanced over his shoulder at the boy, before turning his eyes back to the house. Brian and Mia had already climbed out of his car in front of his. Jesse and Vince were out of Dom's charger first. Dom sat in the car for a moment, his hands resting on the steering wheel and looking at the house sullenly. Mia raised her eyebrows at her brother as she waited outside the front door. Dom sighed and got out of the car, making his way up to the house.

"You could at least smile," she murmured.

"Is she here?" Dom asked, Mia knew who he was talking about without him needing to mention a name. Mia nodded, leading him into the house. Dom sighed and trailed behind her. Jesse raised his eyebrows at Dom and jerked his head to the corner of the room, where a tall Israeli woman was standing next to a Korean man. She _was _gorgeous, Dom had to give her that, her legs seemed to go on forever. Her smile was naturally seductive as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked in his direction. But she wasn't the one that Dom had been holding out to see.

"Dom, Dom, my man," Roman called from outside, where he was standing with Leon and Vince beside a barbeque. Dom made his way through the room. "So, that's Han, up there. And his girl, Giselle." Dom looked back to the two in the room and nodded. The Korean, Han, nodded in his direction before turning back to his girl."Beer?" Dom accepted the bottle of beer and snapped off the lid, throwing it in the recycling bin nearby. Roman raised his eyebrows at Vince and Leon, his grin still plastered across his face.

"Bro, she's in the back room," Leon said quietly. Dom looked interested for the first time since he got there, and tilted his beer in Leon's direction as a thanks. He turned, going back into the house and walking down the unfamiliar hallway. It wasn't hard to find what room that Letty was in; it was the only room with the door shut and a TV going behind it. He knocked once and then opened the door. Letty looked surprised when she saw him, and he felt his own eyes widen when he saw her.

"Shit," he muttered. She was a mess. Letty narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She snapped. Dom licked his lower lip and sighed.

"You look, uh, tired," he replied, his voice breaking. That was definitely the tamest way of putting it. She was enveloped in a grey hoodie—it didn't even look like she was wearing a skirt, even though he could see the leather peeking out. Her tanned legs were curled underneath her but he could see angry red scratches on them. Her face looked drawn, and pale, and her eyes were puffy and red, her hair matted around her shoulders and face. When he saw her hands, Dom pushed his lips together and looked at the ground. They were both wrapped in bandages, but they had obviously been put on several hours ago because there were several spots of blood that had seeped through the wrapping. And yet, despite it all, there was still fire in her eyes and pride on her face, and that made her the exact same beauty that he had fallen in love with years ago.

"What did you want, Dom?" Letty asked quietly. Dom moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Letty had to force herself not to move away from him, holding her ground stubbornly. His eyes fell to her bandages again and he had to swallow hard. The fact that he had drove her to physically hurt herself, made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry about last night," Dom muttered. Letty looked out the window. "All of last night—Letty," he moved closer to her and put his hand on her knee. "Letty. God, Letty, what's going on?" Letty bit down on her lower lip, shifting her legs away from him, swinging them over the side of the bed.

"We need to talk, man," her voice was shallow. "But we need to talk when I'm ready." She finally looked up at him, her eyes hard. Dom knew that once Letty made up her mind about something, there was no one that could change his mind, and definitely not him.

"Will you be ready soon?" Dom asked softly.

"I don't know, Dom," Letty stood up and wrapped herself with her bandaged arms. "To be honest, you were meant to be away for four years. I was meant to be gone in three." Dom's eyes widened. "I wasn't meant to be around when you got out, I was going to get the garage, and everyone, to a good spot, and then make a life somewhere else—"

"Why?" Dom snapped. "We're your family." Letty's jaw tensed and she glared at him.

"Family doesn't make the choice to leave in a time of need," she replied harshly. "And you left." Dom clenched his jaw and stood up from the bed. Letty had told him that they were going to talk, and that was probably the best he was going to get out of her at the moment. Her eyes were still hard as she looked at him, and he breathed out heavily, leaving the room.

_Okay guys, I promise there's gonna be the big blowout between the two in the next chapter, which obviously is ultimately going to lead to Dotty-ness._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay so we're approaching the Dotty-ness and this chapter is something that I know you guys have all been holding out for! Not necessarily them getting them together, but what has been wrong with Letty :)_

The week went by painfully slow, Letty showing no interest at all in Dom. Dom wasn't sure how to react, after what had happened during the weekend. He wasn't going to push her, given how excellently that had gone down the last time. She didn't look at him, surrounding herself carefully with the other boys at the garage and then disappearing into her room when she got home. He watched her from a distance, and almost kicked himself every time he saw her wince from the pain of her hands. Friday night came, and she didn't even come to the races.

"She often miss a Friday night out?" Dom asked Mia quietly. Mia's expression was slightly guarded.

"Uh, not regularly," she replied, her voice hesitant.

"Mia," Dom pressed.

"No," she sighed. "Not unless she's, like, completely exhausted." Dom sighed as he looked at the race in front of him. Vince was doing well, already out in front of the other three cars, and he hadn't even hit his nos yet. When he did, he soared ahead, crossing the finish line a good car length in front of the second place winner. Dom was glad when Leon and Jesse ran to him, and the racing whores started touching his arm. It distracted his friend from the fact that Dom's heart just wasn't in it tonight. Mia turned to her brother. "Maybe you should go home. Maybe she's ready to talk."

"Or maybe she'll punch me in the face," Dom said wryly. Mia shrugged and gave him a half smile.

"Maybe, but it'll be a start," she stated. Dom raised his eyebrows at her and couldn't help but grin. "I think it would mean something if you went back, Dom," Mia began again, her voice quieter. "I mean, you guys will have the house to yourself for a few hours before any of us get back. And leaving the races will show her that she's more important than them to you. You know Letty. She's gonna make you work for it-to make up for _whatever _you did." Dom glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye.

"How do you know she is?" He questioned.

"Is what?"

"More important than the races," Dom replied. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Because the only thing more important to you than Letty, is me," she responded with a smile. Dom snorted and shook his head as Brian came over, his eyes locked on Mia. The two hugged and Brian nodded over at Dom. Dom nodded back and then looked at his car. What Mia said was sinking in, and she grinned when she saw her brother making his way over to his charger.

"Where's Dom going?" Brian murmured into her hair, his voice tickling at the sensitive skin.

"He's gonna go fight for Letty," she replied with a smile as she turned to face him, her lips pushing against his.

* * *

Letty was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Everyone had left about an hour ago, and they had turned off the lights in the house after them. She had made her way up to her room, but hadn't turned her light on, the only light coming from the moon which fell through the open curtained windows. She wasn't sure how long she spent just lost in her thoughts, regarding the dark ceiling, but when she heard a thud downstairs of the front door shutting, her eyes snapped over to her phone, looking at the time. It was way too early for them to finished at the races. She frowned but stayed motionless for a moment. When her door cracked open, her eyes snapped across the room. Dom was standing there, looking hesitant. She let out a quiet sigh and rested her head back comfortably on her pillow.

"Little early for you to back, isn't it?" Letty murmured. Dom leaned against the door, not knowing whether her speaking to him was actually an invitation to come inside. "You get bored and bring another slut back?" Her voice was harsh and Dom sighed.

"No, no," he murmured. When she didn't answer he let out an inward groan. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "I came back to talk to you," he replied softly. When Letty didn't say anything again, he guessed it was a good sign this time; she wasn't telling him to piss off. He came into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Crossing the room, he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her lower window that she had smashed through had been boarded up temporarily, and her dresser had been pushed in front of the hole that she had punched in the wall. It was the first time he had actually been _in_ her room in over two years, and he had to take a moment for her smell to envelop him. Letty still hadn't said anything and he shuffled slightly closer to her. Her body stiffened but she didn't move away.

"I told you that I would talk to you when I was ready," Letty murmured. Dom tilted his head from side to side before looking over at her.

"And I know you Letty. If you think about something to much, you're never going to ready for it. If you get thrown in head first, you're gonna take it as it comes," he grinned slightly. "Kicking and screaming." There was a whisper of a smile on her face. Dom breathed in heavily and rubbed his hands together awkwardly. Letty still didn't say anything, and he knew that she was just testing him, waiting him out. "Letty, I need to know why you hate me." Her eyes flicked over to him.

"Because you're a fucking selfish bastard," she replied simply. Dom's eyes widened.

"Well no-one ever accused you of being tactful," he muttered. Letty shrugged, closing her eyes. "Is that all I'm gonna get? That I'm a fucking selfish bastard?"

"Well I think that sums it up pretty well," she stated. Dom let out a growl from the back of his throat. This was getting them nowhere, and he was getting angrier by the second.

"For gods sakes, Letty!" She snapped up in the bed and glared at him.

"Don't talk to me like that," she growled. "You have absolutely no right to talk to me like that!" She was getting angry, he could see her eyes flashing. Good, he thought. If she was angry, she was talking to him, and he might actually find out what was going on.

"And why not?" He snapped back, wanting to keep the fire inside her alive. "Why the hell not?" Letty swung her legs over the side of the bed, the opposite side that he was on, and got up, walking over to the window. Dom got up as well, taking a few steps closer to her, wanting to push her out of her comfort zone. When Letty felt cornered, she attacked, just like he did. And when people attacked, and were angry enough, they didn't think about what they were saying. "Letty!" His voice was rising as she spun around to face him.

"You left us," she hissed. "It wasn't just _your _father who died, it was Mia's father, it was _my _surrogate father! I loved him as much as you did—we all did! We all felt as much pain when he died as you did!" Letty closed the space between them, her chest pressed against his. "We all needed each other, and you were _weak_!" She spat out at him. Dom felt himself flinch at her words. "You let your emotions get the better of you, and you didn't think about how much the rest of us needed you!" He felt himself getting smaller and smaller in her eyes as her voice rose, her eyes so dark from anger they were almost black. "You abandoned us, Dom! You abandoned your family—_and me—_when we need you the most!" Letty turned away from him, breathing hard as she looked out the window at the abandoned street below.

"I didn't…" Dom cleared his throat roughly when he realized his voice was barely audible. "I didn't realize you thought that—"

"Of course you didn't," Letty snapped. "I waited for you—I waited for you for so long," her voice dropped but the harshness was still clear. "I waited for you when surrounded yourself with those whores and would let the whole house know about your conquests. I waited for you when you saw me at sixteen and told me that I was too young. I waited for you from the first time you kissed me when I was eighteen and you were still such an _immature little boy_," she was growling now, the pent up anger in her spilling over. "You were too _scared _to actually admit to yourself that you had feelings for me that you had to lead me on while you were still going around screwing those airheads." Dom's breathing was shallow and harsh as her verbal assault continued. "And then when you needed to step up, when you needed to be a man for the _first time—_you _still _acted like a selfish kid and let your feelings get the better of you! And then you were gone, you were locked away, and you left all of us to do the growing up for you!" Letty had to stop. She was so angry, all she could see was red. Her vision was spotting and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought that it was going to fly out her chest.

"Uh…" Dom wasn't sure what to say. He took a few unsteady steps backwards, his knees buckling underneath him as he came in contact with the bed. Letty blinked furiously and finally seemed to see him, her expression changing violently. She looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe that she had just spilled out everything that she had been thinking over the past few years.

"Oh shit," she muttered, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, her shoulders slumped. Dom pursed his lips together and exhaled heavily. The room was blanketed in uncomfortable silence before Dom looked over at the slim Latina, who was actually shaking. He licked his lower lip and uncertainly got to his feet, walking over to where she stood. She sensed his presence in her personal space and her eyes fluttered open. The beautiful hazel eyes that were usually so defiant—so strong—were watery, the tears threatening to spill over. Dom reached out, his calloused hands resting on her trembling arms.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, his voice cracking with emotion. Letty bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to compose herself but failing under Dom's gaze.

"Sorry's not good enough," she whispered. Dom nodded, running his hand up and down her arms.

"I know, I know," he murmured. His hands rested on her shoulders, his thumbs rotating subconsciously at the base of her neck. Letty tried to ignore the burn that the small gesture was sending through her body, trying to focus on her anger. Dom's head bent in closer to her, his breath tickling her lips and across her cheeks. Letty felt a shiver run through her body. "I'm sorry, Letty," he repeated, needing her to know just how sorry he was. She nodded numbly, her eyes closing again. Her body was so close to his, and her skin was so smooth under his fingers. "Letty…" he breathed and her eyes snapped open as she heard the lust in his voice. He saw the walls come up again and sighed as she shook his hands off her and stepped out of his grasp.

"I can't do this just yet, Dom," she murmured. "You can't expect me to hear you say sorry and then everything is okay." Dom nodded, his eyes carefully on her face. He heard everything she was saying, and he saw the guarded look on her face, but he also saw the want in her eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she was too proud to let him in without a fight. He had to earn her respect back, and prove that he wasn't going to leave him again. His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Who is it?" She asked, turning away from him and running a hand through her hair, pulling hard at the strands, trying to use the pain to pull herself together.

"Uh, Brian," Dom replied, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Party over at Romans." Letty nodded, her back still to him. His eyes flickered over her frame, her slumped shoulders and her bowed head.

"Alright, well," Letty shrugged, her voice rough. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She glanced quickly over her shoulder at him before sitting down on the side of her bed. Dom sat down next to her, putting his hand carefully on her knee.

"Nah," he replied. Letty's eyebrows raised, although she didn't say anything. "I'm gonna stay here with you." She shot him a warning look and pushed his hand away purposefully.

"You're not getting any," she growled. He grinned at her, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not that easy," He couldn't help but feel the grin widen as he remembered the same statement over two years ago. She nodded slowly. He nodded down at her bed and she slowly pulled the blankets back, slipping between the duvets. Dom climbed over to her other side, pulling the blankets back over them. He laid very carefully on his back for a moment, wondering how to continue. He rolled over and let his body curl around Letty's. She stiffened for a moment, but as his hand came up and rested on her hip, he felt her force herself to calm down. Her breathing began to even out and he smiled as he shifted closer, his face bent down toward her shoulder. He kissed the curve between her shoulder and neck softly before moving back slowly, knowing that if he pushed her too far, he was going to get a kick in the groin.

Letty couldn't help but shiver when she felt his warm lips press against her skin. His body fit around hers so perfectly, and it was then she realized that her angry outburst had taken all her energy. The warmth of his hand on her hip began to seep through her clothes and the warmth of his body curled around hers, and his scent, surrounded her. Her eyes became heavy, and she let herself sink into darkness.

_I hope everyone's satisfied with that_

_xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Reviews are great people, keep them coming :) Also, I've posted another story called _Complete _which I'm probably going to update the same time I update this one. You guys should check this out:_

It was the first Saturday since Dom had been home that he had woken up without a hangover. As he blinked and woke up, he realized that it wasn't just any girl who had her body wrapped around his; it was Letty. A smile spread across his lips as she mumbled in her sleep and shifted, her leg curling around his, her foot rubbing against his shin. Just the simple movement reminded him of the uncomfortable morning problem that could create some awkwardness between him and the sleeping Latina. He tried to breathe through it, but as he shuffled slightly, so did she, and he became aware that some where through the night, she had taken off her sweatpants. The fact she was only wearing a lacy black pair of underwear did not help anything, and he couldn't help groan, partly with lust, partly with frustration.

"What's up?" Letty mumbled, her voice husky and heavy with sleep. Dom chewed down hard on his lower lip, trying not to get even more turned on than he already was. Letty rolled away from him and rubbed at her eyes, pushing her tangled hair away from her face.

"Just appreciating your choice in lingerie," Dom replied, watching her face carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. Letty rolled her eyes and then looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Never seen a girl in black underwear?" She asked snidely. Dom smirked at her and rolled onto his side, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah, but I'm still getting used to seeing _you _in lacy black underwear," he answered with his eyebrows raised. "Last time I checked, you were a boxers kinda girl." Letty lifted the blankets and seemed to inspect her lower half. Dom tried not to look down, but he couldn't help it. He felt himself twitch in his pants again and quickly directed his eyes back to her face.

"I don't think they look too bad," Letty said, her voice seemingly innocent. When she put the blankets back down and turned to face him, her hands brushed against his groin and from the look on her face, he knew it wasn't an accident. "And I'm pretty sure you don't think they look too bad either." Dom let out a short laugh before pushing the blankets on his side of the bed off and getting up, stretching as he looked out the window. Letty stayed in bed, propped up on her arm, her hair falling around her shoulders and back, watching him. When he turned back to her, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," he said quietly in his baritone voice. Letty rolled her eyes, swallowing hard to try and rid the lump in her throat. She let herself fall back down onto the bed, rolling onto her stomach.

"I bet you wouldn't, man," she laughed, her voice muffled against the pillow. Dom grinned and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Letty turned her face to the side, looking back at him. "I'm still mad at you," she murmured, the mood in the room changing. Dom just nodded.

"You're always mad at me for something or another," he replied steadily. Letty raised her eyebrows at him, getting out of bed and standing in front of him. It took all of his self control not to grasp her by her hips and pull her close to him. He couldn't, however, stop himself from letting his eyes trail over her body. Her legs were bare, long and smooth, and the lace underwear curved around her hips and ass perfectly. She wore a white singlet, and obviously no bra underneath. Dom licked his lips subconsciously as he realized her singlet was slightly see through and he could see her full breasts in the light she was standing in.

"I'm gonna be madder at you if you can't stop checking me out," she snapped. Dom rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. She saw it and her eyes narrowed. "I'm serious, Dom." Dom raised his eyebrows at her, tilting his head forward, toward her. "God, Dom, you're so frustrating," she growled through her teeth. He knew that his silence and his facial expressions were infuriating her, but he couldn't help it. He loved it when she got riled up. She let out a huff and turned around. Dom reached out and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him, tight. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his hardness pressing into her barely covered ass.

"I love your eyes when you get annoyed," he whispered against her hair. Letty felt her toes curl as his voice ran over her skin. "They're filled with fire."

"A fire that's gonna burn your ass if you're not careful," Letty grumbled, pulling away from him and finding a skirt on the ground. She pulled them on and Dom sighed, slightly relieved that he wasn't going to need to exert so much self control. "If I even hear a _whisper _that you told someone that you got laid last night, I _will _punch you so hard you'll wish you were back in Lompoc." Dom grinned as he watched her leave, an arrogant sway in her hips that he knew was just for him.

* * *

"And then God announced; let there be peace in the Toretto house!" Vince shouted as Dom came down the stairs. Dom raised his eyebrows at his friend, who just shrugged and laughed. Mia grinned and Brian nodded his head in the direction of Letty. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, that was very conveniently covering her mouth. She didn't look up at him, but when she lowered the cup, he saw the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. His eyes went over to where Leon and Jesse were standing by the front door. Jesse was smoking and Leon was regarding Dom with quiet eyes. Dom held his gaze for a moment and Leon broke eye contact, walking into the kitchen. Letty's eyes lifted up toward him and she bit on her lower lip, getting up from the table. Brian, Vince and Jesse seemed completely oblivious, although Mia felt the tension that was radiating off Dom as he came into the lounge and stood next to her.

"Just leave them alone," his sister said quietly. Dom didn't reply, pretending to be interested in whatever movie Brian and Vince were watching on TV. Mia couldn't help but poke him in the side and grin. "So, things are okay between you two?" Dom shrugged.

"They're getting there. At least she told me what was wrong," he replied. His eyes drifted over to the kitchen, where he could only see Letty, who was looking upset. Mia followed his gaze and shook his head.

"Seriously, Dom, just leave them alone," she repeated. "Whatever is going on between you two, you need to let Letty take care of the Leon side of things."

"I thought they weren't together," Dom murmured, tightening his arms over his chest. Mia pursed her lips together and trained her eyes on the TV. Dom frowned and swallowed hard. "Mia. I thought you said they weren't together." Mia glanced over to the other three boys in the room, making sure they weren't listening in on their conversation.

"They're not. You know both of them," she said quietly. "Letty hasn't been serious about anyone other than you, and Leon loves you like a brother, you know that, he would never get together with someone he knows you love." Mia stopped there but Dom knew that there was more to it. His eyes probed into his sisters and she let out a snort. "Seriously, Dom, you need to stop with those eyes and just ask me what you wanna know."

"There's a 'but' coming. What is it?"

"But you can't help who you have feelings for," Mia murmured. "And Leon most _definitely _has feelings for Letty." Dom exhaled heavily and leaned his head back against the wall. Mia regarded her brother silently, waiting for a response. Dom opened his mouth to say something, but Letty stormed through the room, making for the stairs. The kitchen door slammed and a moment later, Leon's car was flying out down the driveway. The three oblivious boys in the room looked up and Jesse's mouth opened slightly.

"Shit. What'd we miss?"

* * *

Letty slammed her door behind her as she stalked into her room. She was already on edge, and now Leon was having a go at her for forgiving Dom too quickly? Wasn't he the one that was telling her that they needed to talk? She wasn't stupid, she had seen the way that Leon had looked at her over these past few months. But she wasn't one for beating around the bush, or playing games, and she had told him that she didn't feel the same way in as many words. He had smiled and taken it in his stride. Then the other night he had been pushing her to talk to Dom, to figure their problems out and she had _listened. _And then he had the nerve to tell her that there was no way Dom would respect her if she gave up too easily.

"Letty." Her door opened and she whirled around, ready for a fight if it was Leon. It wasn't. Dom frowned in confusion at her as she crossed her arm across her chest. "What's going on?" He asked. Letty raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm pretty sure you've already gathered that," she snapped at him. Dom pursed his lips and leaned against the closed door behind him.

"You told me there was nothing going on between you and Leon. You said that you were just friends," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's true in my case," Letty growled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And in Leons?" Dom shot back.

"Maybe things got a bit more…_Intense _on his side," she snapped. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you expect? With you going around, sleeping with him, wearing those panties—"

"For fuck sakes, Dom," Letty's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't talk to me like that." Dom's jaw tensed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You got no right to talk to me like that after—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Then stop judging me with your eyes!" She yelled at him. Dom didn't say anything, although his eyes never left hers. She stared back at him, challenging him to say something. They were both stubborn, but Dom figured he owed Letty. He owed her for the times he wasn't there, and for the hurt he had caused her. He nodded his head and broke eye contact first.

"You're right," he rumbled. He held his hands out, palm upward, trying to appease her fiery personality that wasn't easily calmed. "I have no place to judge whatever happened between the two of you." He licked his lips quickly and raised his eyes back to hers. "And from what I've heard, Leon is the only one that actually got through to you while I was away…So whatever happened between the two of you…" he swallowed hard. "I'm glad he was there for you." Letty glared at him.

"You still think we screwed, don't you?" Dom's silence was answer enough. "Fucking hell, Dom," she growled. She turned around in a huff and stared out her window, her body tense. Dom crossed the room and put his hands on her hips. She didn't move away from him as his thumbs rested on the base of her spine, his large hands easily spanning across her back.

"If you tell me you never screwed Leon, I believe you," he murmured in her ear. She loved his voice, she could listen to it all day—could go to sleep to it. His fingers teased the top of her short shirt, the tips brushing against her soft skin. "Letty." Dom's voice pulled her from the lull that he had put her in and she blinked quickly, turning around. Dom had a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what she had been feeling. "So?" Letty blinked again, completely confused, her train of thought only on how her skin missed the feel of his hands already.

"So…What?" She mumbled.

"Did you screw Leon?" Dom asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No," she replied, her eyes still slightly glazed over. Dom gave her a half grin, lifting one hand back to her hip, this time slipping underneath her shirt and pressing fully against the soft skin there. Letty subconsciously bit down on her lower lip as he massaged her hip, his thumb running along the top of her skirt. She couldn't get over how much she had missed him touching her. Dom couldn't get over how she managed to get hotter every time he saw her. Her eyes were half lidded as his fingers moved across her skin, and she chewed down on her lower lip. Just thinking about her reaction if they were actually in bed together made him hard. He leaned forward, splaying his other hand over her ass and then cupping it firmly. Letty gasped at the pressure and using the hand on her ass and the hand on her hip to push her closer to him. She stumbled slightly, unable to feel her legs.

"You alright there?" He teased softly. Letty let out a growl from the back of her throat but didn't resist him as he lifted the hand from her hip, skimmed up her side and to her shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly over her skin, and Letty shivered underneath him. Dom pushed her hair away from her shoulders, following it as it fell down her back. He moved his hand from her ass to her waist, and then dropping to his side as he stepped away from her, finally able to breathe again when there was distance between them. Letty opened her eyes, and the lust that filled them nearly made Dom's resolve crumble and pull her back into him. "I think…I think I need to go downstairs," Dom said wryly. Letty seemed to have regained composure and smirked at him, her eyes soft.

"Don't trust yourself around me?" She asked softly. Dom licked his lips quickly as he backed away from the Latina, toward the door.

"I've never trusted myself around you, girl. And with the way I feel, I don't think I ever will."

_Let me know what you think :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so these next two chapters are kind of setting you up for what's to come later, so be patient. I wasn't entirely certain as to how I wanted Letty to act when she was drunk, so I just sorta made her like me. Also I've just posted a oneshot, if anyone wants to check that out :)_

Leon didn't know who he was angrier with; Letty for making him feel this way, or himself, for _letting _him feel this way. He wasn't stupid, he had always known that there wasn't anyone for Letty but Dom. He knew that when he had first realized his feelings for Letty, but by then it was too late. And she had been so broken, he couldn't just pull away from her, try to get rid of his feelings, not when she needed him. He sat on the hood of his car, chewing at a tooth pick, staring out over the highway.

He shouldn't have gone off at Letty, he knew it was just the jealousy talking. Letty was more than capable of taking care of herself, and he knew that everything wasn't fairies and pixie dust between her and Dom. She didn't forgive and forget that easily. But seeing them together again after everything she had been through just made his blood boil. His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he saw he had already missed two calls from Vince. It wasn't Vince calling this time, though, it was Dom. Leon pushed the tooth pick to the side of his mouth with his tongue and pressed 'accept' on his phone, lifting it to his ear.

"Yo," Leon muttered, trying to lighten his tone.

"Hey, man," Dom's gravelly voice came down through the speaker. "Look, there's a party, over at that guy Romans? You coming or what?" Leon couldn't help but grin, even though hearing Dom's voice was bringing back up the whirlwind of emotions that he was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there."

"Right, well, uh, I'll see you there." Dom ended the conversation abruptly. Leon pushed his phone back into his pocket and turned his keys over in his hand. He loved Dom like family, and he had always accepted that his feelings for Letty were never going anywhere. He slid off the bonnet of his car and made his way around to his car. It was a good thing that Letty wasn't one of those chicks that would get all huffy and annoyed until he apologized, coz that was never gonna happen.

* * *

They took two separate cars around to Romans house, and by the time they got there, the party was already in full swing. Giselle spilled out the front door as they were walking up, and too Dom's surprise, she ran straight for Letty. Giselle was gorgeous, but she was a completely different kind of gorgeous compared to Letty. She was the kind of girl who had every hair in place, face covered in makeup and expensive looking clothes. Letty was the complete opposite of that, and she usually turned up her nose at girls who were like that—which sometimes included Mia. But she grinned and steadied Giselle as the girl stumbled slightly.

"Letty babe! We need to get some alcohol in that blood system of yours!" She laughed and dragged Letty inside. Dom raised his eyes at Mia who grinned.

"Her and Giselle have a very…Special relationship," Mia replied. Vince let out a laugh from behind them and Dom turned to him.

"Giselle's a racer," Vince informed him, surprising Dom _again_. "None of us where there, so we don't know exactly what happened between them. But apparently they were racing, and Giselle smashed into Letty's car. Since we weren't there, we don't know if it was on purpose, but you know Letty. You touch her car, it's personal. Letty punched her, Giselle punched back and they both ended up getting arrested. They've been friends ever since." Dom grinned. Letty had a way of charming the pants off people after she attacked them. Probably the only way she didn't have an assault record. The house was packed, Dom could barely breathe as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from a bucket filled with ice and unscrewed the lid, looking out the window into the backyard where Giselle and Letty were standing next to each other, absorbed in conversation. Letty already had a drink in her hand, and she was laughing at whatever the Israeli girl was saying. Dom couldn't help but feel a smile pull at the corners of his mouth when he saw Letty look toward the house and catch his eyes through the window. She gave him a quick smirk before turning back to Giselle.

"Pictures don't do him justice, girl," Giselle laughed. Letty shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah…He's pretty hot," she replied.

"_Pretty _hot? Gorgeous!" Giselle rolled her eyes. "Man if I wasn't completely in love…" she trailed off and gave Letty a cheeky smile. "And he's looking at you like a lovesick puppy," she murmured as she leaned in close to the Latina. Letty made a face as she threw back more of her drink. "Don't just stand here and be all available. You gotta do something to show that you're not hanging around, waiting for him." Giselle nudged her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Letty muttered, glancing back again at the kitchen, to where Dom was talking with Jesse and Roman, but still glancing out the window in her direction.

"Like this." Giselle grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a group of people who were dancing on the balcony. A couple guys grinned over at them and Giselle shook her ass as one of them put his arms around her. Letty rolled her eyes. She really wasn't the type that danced, but the alcohol was already going through her system, and she had to admit, she had been feeling like she was on cloud nine since this morning with Dom. She grabbed a drink from someone nearby and let herself move in time with the music. Giselle grinned at her and pulled her over, sliding her hands over Letty's sides and holding her close. Two guys were dancing on either side of them, Giselle laughing as they were sandwiched together by the drunken people.

Her and Giselle must have been out on the deck for a good hour, as she finished off yet another drink. She could feel herself getting lightheaded after she finished off a cup of something that definitely _was not _beer and she began backing away from the group of people. She stumbled and felt someone grasp her, straightening up.

"Careful, baby girl," Leon murmured in her ear. Letty turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Baby girl, hm?" She snapped at him. "This morning it wasn't 'baby girl'." Leon gave her a half grin. Letty rolled her eyes at him and punched him lightly in the arm. Leon wrapped his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair. "Aight, aight," she pushed him away and headed inside. Mia and Brian were in a corner, completely oblivious to the party that was happening around them. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them, throwing an arm around Brian's neck, interrupting their conversation.

"You guys needed stop with all this lovey dovey shit. You're at a party! You're not supposed to declaring your undying love for each other here—at least not until you're so drunk you say it loud enough for the rest of us to laugh at you!" Letty announced. Brian grinned over at her and poked her in the side.

"Do we have that to look forward to tonight between you and Dom?" He teased.

"Hey—"

"Coz you are definitely on your way to being more than a little tipsy," Mia interrupted. Letty pursed her lips as she accepted a drink from a guy walking past.

"Am not," she snapped.

"Are too!" Mia teased.

"Well, I'm sober d tonight. But I'll go get you two ladies a drink," Brian grinned at them and started making his way through the crowd.

"Pussy!" Letty shouted after him as she leaned against the wall next to Mia. Mia watched her boyfriend go before turning to Letty. Letty _was _well one her way to being drunk, she was leaning against the wall, her head nodding with the beat of the music and her eyes slightly glazed. Mia figured now was as good a time as any.

"So, you and my brother?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Letty rolled her eyes over to Mia and poked her tongue out.

"Mind your own business, Mia," she said quietly, turning back to the people in front of her.

"You are two of the most important people in my life—I'm pretty sure it is my business!" Mia pushed. Letty looked slightly annoyed as she glanced back at Mia. The girl shrugged and made a face as her boyfriend came back with two tall glasses. "What is it?"

"Uh, vodka and juice," he replied.

"Really, man?" Letty screwed up her nose. "You brought me _vodka_? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"To be honest, Let, I wasn't even thinking of you," Brian shot her a cheeky grin as Mia drank back half the glass. "Mia gets pretty friendly on vodka." Mia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but Letty saw her hide a smile. "Think of it as watered down juice?" He suggested.

"Yeah, right," Letty grumbled as she finally accepted the glass. TeJ suddenly appeared at her side and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Vodka, TeJ," she slurred, holding up the glass. "He brought me _vodka_!" TeJ looked over at Brian who tried to shrug innocently, but the grin gave him away.

"Aight, baby girl, you're looking a little tipsy—it's only eleven thirty," TeJ took the cup away from her, but then shook his head when he realized it was empty. "Damn, girl," he muttered, shaking his head again as he put the glass on a nearby table. Letty shot a grin at TeJ and then screwed up her nose as Brian looped an arm around Mia's waist and pushed her firmly against the wall. Mia giggled and pressed her lips against her boyfriends.

"Ighk," Letty gagged, sticking a finger in her mouth. TeJ laughed as Brian and Mia shot her looks.

"Okay, Letty, let's go girl. Give these guys their space," TeJ said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the pair. Letty stumbled slightly, but straightened up as they reached the kitchen, joining Han and Giselle, who were pressed against the fridge.

"Aw, guys!" Letty groaned. Giselle and Han broke apart and laughed as she covered her eyes and slumped against the wall.

"Is she drunk _already_?" Han asked in disbelief. Letty was definitely a girl who could hold her alcohol, she had to be trying pretty hard to get drunk if she already was.

"I think she's well on the way," TeJ shrugged. Giselle laughed and indicated for Letty to come over to her. She did and Giselle held out a shot glass that was on the bench. She tipped tequila from the clear bottle into the first one, pouring one for herself as well. The two girls tipped them back, wincing as the burn spilled down their throats.

"Sheeeeet," Letty grunted, slamming the shot glass back onto the bench.

"You're drunk," Giselle laughed, leaning into Letty and resting her head against her shoulder. Letty laughed as well and put her arms on Giselle's hips to steady herself. The Israeli girl pulled her head up and leaned it against the Latina's forehead. "You can't even keep your eyes open!" She giggled. Letty tried to straighten up to shrug but she tipped forward, pushing both her and Giselle into the bench. Han and TeJ exchanged looks and shrugged, both of them grinning at the two drunk girls. Roman came into the room and lifted his eyebrows at the two men who were leaning against the opposite wall from Letty and Giselle.

"Damn, we got two hot, drunk girls," he rubbed his hands together, a wide, toothy grin on his face. "Think about how much _hotter _we could make this situation." Letty and Giselle were both still oblivious to the attention, laughing over something as they held onto each other for balance.

"What situation hot—Oh," Dom halted in the doorway. The three boys looked over to him and grinned. Letty and Giselle were pouring more shots, still laughing. "Letty's drunk already?" Dom asked, the same question everyone had been asking.

"Yeah, bro," TeJ shrugged. "I dunno what she had."

"Han. Han!" Giselle turned around quickly and almost fell into the kitchen table. Her boyfriend shot forward and grasped her arm. She giggled as he straightened her up, and she pressed her lips hard against his mouth. He held her up, one hand firmly on her ass, the other around her waist.

"Bro, bro—you got a room down the hall. Get that shit outta here!" Roman snapped. "Unless of course, you're gonna let us grab some of that _fine _ass…" Giselle looked over Han's shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. Han grinned, dragging her from the room. Letty was still leaning against the bench, her eyes closed and swaying slightly. "And you," Roman turned to Dom. "Now that you're back and you guys are 'getting together' and shit—she's your problem!" Roman sniggered and TeJ grinned, slapping the bigger man on the back. They left the room and Letty finally opened her eyes and looked across the room to where Dom stood. She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes slightly as he smirked at her.

"Since when are you a lightweight?" He teased lightly. Letty rolled her eyes at him and leaned heavily against the bench.

"It's be_cause _some dickhead started giving me shit that wasn't beer," she grumbled.

"So you're a lightweight when you're not drinking beer?" Dom asked her, shooting forward when she tipped toward him. Letty let out a very un-Letty giggle and then a _very _Letty snort as he held her up. A half grin appeared on his face as she blinked up at him, almost as though she didn't recognize him. "Letty…You good?" He smirked again and she closed her eyes, leaning forward against him. She rested her head against his sturdy chest and he grinned, putting his arms around her. He couldn't believe how drunk she was, and it was only just past twelve.

"You smell nice," she mumbled against him. Dom grinned and shook his head.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her. Letty pulled back and looked blearily up at him.

"It's like…Early," she muttered.

"And you're fucked," he replied. Letty narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be off screwing some skank?" She asked. Dom lifted his eyebrows at her.

"I'm good here," he replied. Letty gave him a small smile before her eyes lit up. Dom couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact it was Leon's entrance to the room that had made her face glow.

"Leon!" She squeaked, pushing Dom away. Leon looked slightly worried at her drunken state, but gave her a quick smile and grasped her. Dom frowned at Leon as he looked over the brunettes head.

"What's up?"

"Uh, there's just a bit of trouble out the front," Leon raised his eyebrows. Dom moved forward, and Letty leaned back in to him. He couldn't help but feel glad she came back to him for support from Leon. "Johnny and his dumbass group here."

"Just a matter of time before he showed up," Dom muttered, rolling his eyes. "You good to walk?" He stepped back slightly from Letty and she wobbled but managed to steady herself. He grasped her hand, nodding at Leon. "Okay, let's sort this shit out with Tran."

_Look forward to your reviews :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_So everyone seems ready for a showdown between the two boys! Sorry, but that's not quite what's in store just yet. It will come, just not yet. _

Most of the house seemed to be completely oblivious to the tension rising outside, but Mia and Brian were already out the front, glaring at the Asian clan who stood next to their motorcycles. When Dom, Letty and Leon finally came through the front door, Johnny Tran held his hands out, obviously in a mock greeting. Dom kept his face impassive, although his grip on Letty's hand tightened. She was drunk, her eyes flitting everywhere, although when she saw Johnny, she let out a little hiss through her teeth.

"Toretto!" Johnny called out, a self assured smile on his face. "Welcome home!" Dom raised his eyebrows, saying nothing.

"You weren't invited, Tran!" Came a shout from behind them, where Roman had come out of the house. His face was creased in a frown, an expression his face hardly knew.

"I just came to see an old friend," Johnny placated. Lance Tran, Johnny's cousin, stood close behind him, his face stoic. The rivalry between Dom and Johnny went back a long way, starting when they were fifteen and Dom had won a race for pink slips against Johnny. Truth was, Johnny couldn't drive much better than the average person. His reflexes and skills were only just above average because his rich daddy could pay for lessons. The only good thing that could ever come out of racing against Johnny was that his cars were always top of the line, and that was something Dom would never pass up on. The rivalry also fired up when he slept with Nina Tran, Johnny's sister. Needless to say, once he realized who she was, he was even more vocal about his conquest, knowing how much it riled Johnny.

"Piss off, Tran," Brian's voice was hard. Johnny shrugged, a smirk on his face as he backed toward his motorcycle.

"I'll be seeing you around, Toretto," he grinned as he turned over the tiny engine.

"I look forward to it," Dom growled.

"Guy's a prick," Letty mumbled. Mia turned to the brunette and laughed lightly.

"Dom, you better get her home, man," Brian laughed and slapped Dom on the shoulder. "Take my car." Dom was thankful he hadn't drunk more than a few beers as he accepted the keys from Brian.

"Letty…Letty!" Dom grasped her hand again as she began swaying. She gave him a lazy half smile. "Come on, we're going home." Letty frowned as she looked at the car they were heading towards.

"_Really _Dom? The _Supra_?" Dom grinned at the way her mouth twisted around the word. He opened the door and Letty practically fell into the car. He slammed the door shut behind her and walked around to the drivers side. Letty was leaning against the window, her forehead against the cold glass, her eyes closed. Dom rolled his eyes as he turned on the car.

"No kidding, Letty. When did you become such a lightweight?" He chuckled as he backed down the driveway. Letty mumbled something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. She didn't say anything on the ride home, her breathing was shallow, and Dom thought maybe she had fallen asleep. He pulled into their driveway, parking the car close to the front steps so Letty wouldn't have to stumble too far. He opened her door and her eyes fluttered open and she squinted up at him. "Come on, girl," he murmured as he put his hands out toward her. Letty grumbled under her breath, pushing his hands away and standing up on her own. Dom went to steady her but she swatted his hands away.

"I looked after myself for the past two years, I can do it now," she muttered. Dom held up his hands in surrender, shutting the car door and passing her to open the door to the house. Letty passed him, pushing her hair out of her face. Dom didn't mind watching her from where he was standing. Her jeans were tight, and he couldn't help but remember the lacy black panties that she had been wearing this morning and the curve of that perfect ass. The jeans looked good on her, but they would look better off. "Stop staring at me, jackass," Letty growled.

"Not you, just your ass," he replied, his voice even deeper than usual, husky with lust. Letty rolled her eyes at him, but as he came up behind her, his hands lightly touching her arms, he felt her shiver lightly underneath him.

"I need to go to bed," Letty mumbled, moving away from him and toward the stairs. Dom smirked as he watched her stumble away. She hated the way her body reacted to him, she had no control over it. And he knew it. She hated when she didn't have control over a situation, she had always been like that. And as their relationship had progressed, after she had turned seventeen, he had noticed that every now and again, her control would slip. He loved it. She got pissed at him, at herself, at everyone, and her eyes glowed, and she bit her lip, and it was impossible for him not to get turned on. He was glad that her reactions hadn't changed over the years.

"Shit," Dom grunted to himself as he leaned against the kitchen door. If he went up there now, he knew he would find Letty drunk in her room, trying to undress herself, probably wearing those lacy under garments, and he didn't think he'd be able to restrain himself. But if he stayed down here, he was just going to make himself crazy thinking about her. He'd been right; Letty was leaning against the end post of her bed, her pants already at her knees and she was trying to kick them off unsuccessfully. He stood in the doorway, regarding her with amused eyes as she let out a huff and sat down on the bed, finally managing to get the pants off. "Need any help?" Letty's head snapped up and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Who invited you in?" She grumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open and focussed.

"After last night and this morning, my bed's gonna feel empty," Dom replied with a half grin. Letty lifted her eyebrows.

"And I'm sure there are loads of girl who are _more _than willing to warm your bed," she muttered. Dom didn't reply, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her lay back on her bed, her tanned legs splayed out over the edge. She opened her eyes slowly, lazily turning her head back to the door where Dom stood stationary. The light from the hallway cast him in a shadow, his hulking figure filling her doorway. She swallowed hard as her gaze wandered over his muscular arms, his well built chest…Letty let out an inaudible groan. Dom smirked. She thought she was being subtle as her eyes fell over his body, but he saw the way her mouth fell open when her eyes reached his face. She was just as turned on as he was, but too damn stubborn to admit it. Letty groaned as she rolled over, crawling to the top of the bed and struggling with the duvets. Dom involuntarily bit his lip as he got a full view of her ass as she bounced up and down trying to pull the duvet underneath her.

"Want help?" Just the sound of his voice sent shivers through her body, the huskiness shocking her straight to her core. When he appeared behind her and gently touched her hip, she jerked away from him, rolling to the other side of the bed. He raised his eyebrows at her, but pulled the blankets back, holding them up for her. She watched him cautiously for a moment before wiggling underneath the duvet. He pulled the blanket back over her, meeting her heated gaze. A second later, she pulled her arms out from underneath the blankets, her singlet scrunched underneath her armpits. He grasped it and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor to join her jeans. He wasn't too sure where to go from there as she rolled over, turning her back to him. He stared down at her for a moment, before chewing down on his lower lip and backing away from the bed, toward the door. There was shuffling from the bed, and when he looked at her, she had lifted the blankets on the other side of the bed, the side he had slept on the night before. A grin crossed his face as he closed her door and kicked off his shoes, followed by his jeans. He rolled into the bed, onto his side so that he was facing her. As she breathed out heavily, his face was smothered with the smell of beer and other indistinguishable alcohols and he scrunched up his nose.

"You stink," he muttered.

"Go sleep in your own bed then," Letty snapped before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

Letty's head thumped when her eyes blearily opened in the morning. She let out a groan as she rolled over and her eyes adjusted in the light to Dom's face. Her eyes snapped open as she saw him, and she quickly went through her memory for last night, everything a little hazy. She lifted the blankets and sighed with relief when she realized she was still wearing her bra and underwear. Obviously, if anything had happened last night, it hadn't got too out of hand. As she swallowed, she nearly threw up. The taste of a concoction of alcohols that were definitely not supposed to go together were mixed into her spit and she gagged as she quickly sat up. Dom was still fast asleep, and if her mouth didn't feel so dry and her tongue taste so disgusting she would have fallen back asleep as well. She shot out of bed and made her way quickly to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and throwing back a nurofen, she went back to her bed, carefully sliding in next to Dom, but facing away from him. A hand touched the base of her spine and she jerked away.

"Shit, calm down," Dom grumbled. Letty growled under her breath, moving away from his touch and turning back to face him. Dom pulled his hands back away from her, but other than that didn't move. Letty stretched, rolling onto her back and resting her arms behind her head. The duvets slid down as she stretched, resting over her breasts, exposing her cleavage. Dom licked his lower lip quickly before lifting his eyes back to her face. "Do you remember much about last night?"

"Uh, yeah…Nah," Letty scrunched up her nose and let out a short laugh. "Fuck, someone mixed my drinks. How many times have I said, I only want beer."

"You were wasted," Dom stated in his gravelly tone.

"Yeah, I gathered that, smartass," Letty grouched. "Fuuuuuuck, my head," she groaned, pressing a palm to her forehead and rolling onto her stomach to press her head into the pillow. "Can you shut the curtains?" Dom threw back the blankets and crossed the room to the window. Light still peeked through and when he turned back to the bed, he realized when he had thrown the blankets back he had pretty much uncovered Letty as well. She was lying there, legs slightly parted, arms thrown above her head, eyes closed, wearing only the black bra and underwear. He could feel himself getting aroused, sucking in a deep breath, as he made his way back to the bed. Dom felt a frown crease his face, though, as it rested on her ribcage. As he slid back into bed, making sure not to invade her personal space with his body, he reached out with his hand, touching her ribcage softly. Letty's eyes flew open at that time, and he saw her purse her lips together. She didn't push him away though, so his touch became firmer as it traced the light scar that had drawn his attention.

"Mia said…" he swallowed hard. "Mia said you broke a rib?"

"Eh, two," Letty rolled her eyes before closing them again. Dom's fingers were feather light as they ran over her ribcage, resting back on the scar after a moment. Letty let out a little sigh that would have distracted Dom, but that wasn't what he was focused on right now.

"She said you got in an accident?"

"Nah, wasn't the accident," Letty mumbled. "Vince got in a fight down at this pub. There was this dickhead, went at him with a barstool—"

"And got you instead?" Dom growled, his fingers curling on her stomach. Letty sensed the tension and her eyes opened, meeting his.

"Don't worry, I broke his nose—"

"He broke _two _of _your ribs_," Dom emphasized, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her. Letty breathed in heavily as he loomed over her. His face was almost pained as his hand flattened over her ribcage again, his thumb tracing over the scar. "A broken nose doesn't compare to two of your _fucking _ribs," his voice deepened and broke off. The pain in his eyes was for her, and as his large, calloused hand pressed into her soft skin, she felt heat flare in the pit of her stomach. "God, why wasn't Vince looking out for you?"

"_I _was looking out for Vince," Letty replied, her voice a mixture of indignant and lustful, her body responding to his touch. "I'm not that fifteen year old that needs you boys to bail me out of every problem that comes along." Dom grinned down at her.

"If I recall correctly, even when you were fifteen and needed us boys to bail you out, you never made it easy," he drawled. Letty rolled her eyes. Dom pushed his lips together as he moved his elbow and laid back down on the bed, his hand not moving from her toned stomach. "So, back to the accident…" He felt Letty draw in a deep breath. "And you got a concussion?"

"Dom, it was over a year ago," she muttered.

"But I only just found out last week, and I've only just seen this scar now, so all of this is pretty damn new to me," Dom replied roughly. Letty sighed and put her hands behind her head, subconsciously pushing her chest out. Dom couldn't help but lift his hands upward, running along the skin just under of her bra. Letty shot him a warning look and Dom widened his eyes, as if to protest his innocence, and left his hand where it was. "So this accident?" He prompted.

"It was nothing. I was drunk, angry…Spun out. Hit a wall," she shrugged. "You've been in worse shape than that."

"Yeah but I'm not—" he broke off quickly but Letty sat up, eyeing him challengingly.

"You're not what?" She snapped. Dom didn't reply, knowing his mistake. "You're not _a girl_." He moved his hands away from her, tucking them behind his head, not saying anything. "God, you're so sexist," Letty huffed, getting out of bed. He watched as she grabbed a pair of denim short shorts from the ground and then pulled on a shirt. He couldn't help but grin when he realized the shirt she had pulled on had been his from several nights ago. She didn't say anything else to him, leaving the room. It wasn't until she reached the lounge that she realized it was his short, and that she was surrounded by his smell. She ignored the temptation to go back to her room and flopped down on the couch.

_Soooo reviews please :) They inspire me :)_

_Oh yes, aaaaaand there's an M rated chapter next. Might come faster with more reviews ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, guys, this is what you've been looking forward too. Which means there is a lot of pressure on my and I really hope that I live up to your expectations! I just want to say thanks for_ Jess. Jem.95 _who went over this for me and pointed out a few mistakes I missed! Also, I want to do another FF oneshot, but I'm currently having writers block. So...Send me a prompt/idea via PM, and the one I think I can do the best, I'll write :)_

"Mia, you look too damn happy for someone after a night of drinking," Letty grumbled as she dropped her head into her hands. Mia laughed as she sat down on the couch next her friend. Letty swivelled her hips around and laid down, her head on Mia's lap, her eyes squeezed shut. Mia put her hand to Letty's hair, twisting the strands through her fingers.

"No, I look normal after a night of _moderate _drinking," Mia corrected. "You look shit after a night of _excessive _drinking." Letty opened one eye to look at Mia and made a growl at the back of her throat. Mia laughed again. "So how did things go with Dom last night?" Letty didn't even open her eyes, or make a noise, to dignify the question with a response. Mia let out an exasperated noise. "Come on. Either you tell me, or I'll just go ask Dom," she threatened. A smirk creased Letty's face.

"If Dom was gonna tell you anything, you wouldn't still be bugging me," Letty answered.

"Yeah, whatever," Mia muttered. Letty let out a short laugh, and then a groan when the movement made her head ache. The painkillers she had taken this morning had definitely worn off and she felt as she shit as she looked.

"Have fun with Brian last night?"

"Yeah." Letty's eyes were closed but she could hear the smile in Mia's voice. "God, Letty…" as Mia's voice drifted off, Letty opened her eyes. The brunette above her was smiling wistfully. "I think I love him, girl." Letty grinned and shook her head.

"You guys act like you're in love," Letty agreed. "All your smooching in corners and shit." Mia grinned at her.

"What do you think Dom would be like if I asked him to move in?" Letty's eyes widened.

"You want him to move in?"

"Who's moving in?" Jesse asked from the door, blinking blearily. Letty and Mia looked over at the door to where the younger boy stumbled in. He wore jeans low on his hips and a loose t-shirt—probably the same clothes he was wearing last night. A moment later, a smaller girl appeared behind him, and she was definitely wearing the same clothes that she had been in the night before, unless she made a habit of corsets and skirts that didn't cover her ass. Letty let out a loud whistle and Mia raised her eyebrows cheekily. Jesse couldn't help but grin as he gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the house.

"You gonna give that girl a ride, boy?" Letty asked.

"Eh, she lives just around the corner," Jesse shrugged before sitting down on the chair beside the couch. "So, who's moving in?"

"Gonna ask Dom if Brian can move in," Mia said, almost shyly. Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"What ya think Dom's gonna say?" Jesse asked, but his eyes went to Letty, not Mia. Letty threw her hands up.

"Seriously? Why do you guys think that _I _would know what Dom's gonna think?"

"Because you're sleeping with him?" Mia grinned.

"That's the word, though, 'sleeping'," Letty muttered. "_Not_ screwing."

"For now," Jesse interjected. Letty kicked the boy sharply. Jesse laughed and leaned back in his seat, fumbling in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. "Isn't this house a little crowded in the first place?"

"There's always room for family," Dom's voice came from the doorway. Mia's eyes lifted to her brothers and she smiled. He nodded at her before walking through the lounge into the kitchen. The room fell quiet and Letty made a face as Jesse flicked his lighter, a flame appearing.

"Take that shit outside," Letty told him before standing up. She joined Dom in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Dom didn't realize she was in the room yet, he was facing away from her, looking out the window as he drank from a water bottle. She cleared her throat and Dom turned around slowly, appraising her with his eyes. "So," she began, taking a few steps toward him, trying not to let her eyes drift away from his face and down to his muscular, tanned arms. "You sweet as with Brian moving in?"

"Well, he's here pretty much all the time anyway, isn't he?" Dom shrugged. "Do you have any issues with him moving in?" Letty tried not to let the surprise she felt flash across her face, but he still saw it in her eyes. "You've known him for longer than I have."

"Him and Mia are good together," Letty replied. Dom nodded slowly, his eyes falling to the ground. "He really helped her out, you know, over the past few years. " He pressed his lips together and glanced back up at her quickly.

"I think you guys all helped each other out," Dom murmured. Letty didn't reply. Dom sighed heavily and turned his back to her again, looking out the window over the street. Letty bit her lip as she stook a few more steps in his direction. "You were right, you know? The other night?" His voice was soft. "You guys all needed me, and I wasn't there." Letty put her hand on the base of his back, and felt how tense he was underneath his shirt. "Shit," his voice turned harsh as he slammed the water bottle down.

"Hey…Hey," Letty grasped one of his arms and turned him around to face her. His expression was set, but his eyes were filled with pain. "You were a bastard. An absolute selfish bastard." His eyes widened and he looked away from her. "But…You can still make it up to us. Everyone fucks up at some point or another." Dom finally looked back at her, his eyes pressing her for more. "Shit, man, you know I'm no good with these dumbass talks. Just be glad I'm not still yelling at you." She finally got a half smile from him and he reached out his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Letty looked down at their hands, his large calloused one in her small tanned one. That was all it took from him to make her heat up all over and she bit down hard on her lower lip. "Look, I've gotta go check out some cars we have at the garage, uh…" she pulled her hand away from him quickly, shoving both hands into the pockets of her mini shorts, trying not to show her nervousness. "There's a couple that need to be finished by tomorrow, so, uh, I'll just go make sure they're almost ready to go." She backed away from him quickly, almost tripping over her feet as she reached the door. Dom couldn't help but smirk when he saw her cheeks redden as she practically ran from the room.

* * *

Dom had been right when he said that Brian pretty much lived at their house. Around four o'clock, he was there, in the kitchen, helping Mia with dinner. He stood outside by the barbeque with the boys, but his eyes were trained on the open door leading into the kitchen, where Mia and Brian were. She was making a salad, and he was standing behind her, his hands on her hips. From the distance between the barbeque and the kitchen, Dom couldn't hear them, but Brian was whispering things in Mia's ear. Mia was smiling and leaning against him. He said something and she laughed, turning around in his arms and pressing her lips against his. Dom raised his eyebrows and turned back to the barbeque. His sister did look happier when she was around the blonde.

"Hey Dom, where's Letty?" Giselle asked as she came up behind him.

"Uh, I think she's at the garage," he replied.

"Ah," Giselle murmured. Dom looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Jesse was on his right side, and he could see the younger boy blatantly checking out the older woman. "So," her accent was dripping with sarcasm. "If you two aren't locked up the bedroom, I'm guessing that you haven't broken the seal yet." Dom looked back at her and smirked. The girl grinned at him. "Well, from what I hear on the street," she leaned in close to him with a cheeky glint in her eye. "She'll be satisfied after the long wait." Dom couldn't help but let out a short laugh as Han came over and put his arm around his girlfriend. Giselle grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There's your girl, man," Han nodded down the driveway to where Letty's car had pulled in. She got out, shutting her door slowly. Dom couldn't help but grin as she walked up the driveway slowly, her hair blowing in the wind. She grasped a beer from Vince's hand and threw it back, not paying any attention to Vince's complaints. Dom's grin faltered slightly when she reached him. Her eyes were dark, and he couldn't read her expression. Giselle and Han seemed to fade away as Letty reached him and stood close to his side.

"Come inside," she murmured in his ear, her voice hoarse. Dom frowned, handing the barbeque tools to Jesse and following her quickly into the house. Brian and Mia looked up as they came into the kitchen, Mia raising her eyebrows questioningly. Dom shrugged as he followed the Latina upstairs. It was his room that she stalked in to, not hers and when she slammed the door behind him, he realized it was because her door was still broken.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, following her with his eyes as she paced in front of the door. "Letty. Letty!" She finally stopped pacing and looked at him directly. "Letty, what's—" His words were cut off she practically flew into his arms. He caught her as Letty's lips crushed against his. A groan escaped his lips as her tongue invaded his mouth, her lips moving across his. Dom backed up, his knees buckling as he reached the bed, sitting down and pulling her on top of him. Her knees folded on either side of him, straddling him between her legs. His fingers slid underneath her shirt, his fingers burning across her skin as he pulled her closer to him. Letty whimpered as he bit down on her lower lip, and his hands continued moving over her body. He grasped the hem of her shirt, pushing it up and finally pulling it over her head, breaking away from her mouth at the last possible second and leaning back in the second he could. It didn't matter that he had seen her without a top on before, in just a bra, because knowing that he could actually touch her—make her his—made her body just that much hotter and he had to pull away to look at her breasts, encased in a dark blue bra. Letty's breathing was rapid and her chest was rising and falling. Her eyes were almost black from lust, from want for him. Dom couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked back up at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"Fuck, man, you gonna kiss me or what?" She growled and Dom smirked at her as his hands trailed up her sides. He pushed his mouth back against hers, his tongue running over hers before he bit down hard on her lower lip again, dragging a moan from deep in her throat. Letty ground herself against him and they both breathed heavily against each other as she rubbed herself over his hardness. She could feel herself soaking through her underwear already and as she pushed her hips against his she felt pressure against her clit, sending shivers up her spine. He pulled her body closer to his, her breasts rubbing against his chest and he leaned back quickly, ripping his own shirt over his head. It joined hers on the ground and her fingers ran over his bare skin, almost moaning again just from the contact. He pulled away from her again and her eyes were glowing, filled with lust and then frustration as he paused to take her in again. She leaned forward, but he put his hands firmly on her elbows, holding her away from him. "God, Dom," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Chill out, woman," Dom smirked at her. His face softened and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her face, and her lips, making her ache for the pressure to return. "You were pissed off at me for a long time, Letty. Are you sure about this?" Letty licked her lower lip and rolled her eyes up to him, a smirk running across her reddened mouth.

"You want me to say 'no'?" Her voice was husky from lust, and it just turned him on more, if that was possible. He moved his head downward, his lips pressing against her cheek, then her jaw, and then he opened his lips slightly, the moisture tingling against her skin. Letty's stomach clenched, and she tilted her head back. Dom moved his hand from her arm, trailing up her bare back, resting on the back of her neck. Everywhere that his fingers touched sent sparks through Letty, the lighter his touch, the more she craved, and she arched her body into him. Dom moved back slightly, so that the only contact to her upper half was his warm hand on the back of her neck. His lips went back to the soft skin of her neck, starting underneath her jaw, his tongue flicking over a sensitive spot beneath her ear and her body jerked. Dom smiled against her neck, biting down softly on the spot. A whimper escaped her lips and Dom pulled back, watching the Latina squirm on his lap. This was probably the least controlled he had ever seen her, and he loved it. Her eyes fluttered opened when his lips stopped their descent and she glared at him. His hand trailed down her back, expertly undoing her bra and letting it fall forward. Letty's breathing hitched as his hands slowly slid around from her back to the underside of her breasts, his thumbs gently massaging them. Dom couldn't get over the expression in her eyes, they were so deep and filled with emotion, with lust, with want for _him_.

Dom pulled her back to him, and they both sighed into each others mouths as their bare chests connected. Letty rolled her hips against his and let out a growl as the material of her shorts and his pants became completely torturous. While their tongues fought in each others mouths, her fingers pulled at his belt, and then at his top button and the zipper. He sucked in a sharp breath as her fingers grazed over his erection through his boxer briefs. Letty grinned against his lips and then pulled away as his hands slid up her thighs, his fingertips slipping underneath the hem of her _very _short shorts. Her breathing was shallow as his thumbs pressed against the centre of her shorts, before finally his hands reached for her zipper. He pulled it down so slowly Letty would have tried to rip them off herself if she didn't need that feather light touch she was getting from the pads of his fingers. Her core ached as his fingers slowly traced across the now exposed underwear. Her hips jerked toward him as his finger put pressure on her core, just enough pressure to make her know what she was missing, not enough to give her the pleasure she needed.

"You need to stand up girl," his voice ran over her skin, the tremors running down to her toes.

"I don't know if I can," she replied, her voice barely audible. An arrogant smirk graced his face as he pushed her up, standing up with her. Letty stumbled backwards slightly, feeling lightheaded, almost drunk, her legs numb. Dom looped one arm around her waist, the other tugging at her shorts, swiping them and her underwear down in a quick stroke. She almost fell and Dom smirked again as he took in her face; the half lidded eyes, the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips. And then he took in her body, which was now completely naked in front of him. He had dreamed about this since the first time they kissed, over three years ago, but she was far more gorgeous than he had ever thought. His hands caressed the base of her spine, and he felt her twitching underneath him, her head tipping back and her eyes fully closing.

Letty wasn't sure what was going on. When she arrived home from the garage, she had every intention of grabbing Dom, throwing him on the bed and taking total control of the situation, just like she did with everything else. But she had been waiting for this for so long, that as soon as Dom's fingers touched her skin, as soon as his lips were against his, it felt like her insides turned to butter. She could barely stand—his arms around her were the only things keeping her up. With every touch of his fingers she felt weaker, and just his scent was sending her senses into overdrive. Every time he murmured something, she felt herself become more intoxicated.

"Fuck, Letty," Dom murmured as he pulled her closer to him, her naked body pressed against his half naked one, his fingers running over her back, settling in her hair. "You're gorgeous," he breathed as his mouth met hers again. Letty shivered against him, her hands falling to the waistband of his jeans, glad that they were loose from her earlier fumbling, and she pushed them down, feeling his penis pressing hard into her stomach. Dom groaned as he met her skin and she bit down on his lower lip, soothing the pain away with her tongue as he hissed into her mouth. Finally she felt some of the control back that she had felt when they had been downstairs. She used her weight to push him back on to the bed, and she knew that he was going along with her, because there was no way she would be able to move his nearly six feet of pure muscle if he didn't want her too. They fell onto the bed, Dom grasping her hips as he laid back on the bed, and she once again straddled him. Dom sucked in sharply as her wet core rubbed against his erection, his eyes rolled back into his head as she rolled her hips over him. A moan escaped her mouth as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her hard against him.

Letty had imagined her first time with Dom in so many different ways, so many different places, but all those disappeared from her head. All she wanted was him inside her. He sensed her urgency as she fell forward, balancing herself above him with her hands on either side of his head, her breasts bouncing just under his eye line. He raised his hand, running them down her sides, and taking her breasts in his hands, his thumbs circling around her nipples. Letty arched her back into him, rubbing herself hard against him as his thumbs finally flicked over her nipples.

"Fuuuck," she groaned out. Dom's eyes darkened even more as her eyes momentarily closed, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to control the ecstasy that was running through her body. "Dom," she panted out, her voice hoarse. "Dom…I need you," she finally managed to sigh. She slid herself down his body, angling her hips so that his tip was positioned between her lips. Dom's hands left her breasts, and the only reason she didn't punch him for removing his hands was because they were instantly on her ass as he sat up suddenly.

"Fuck!" Letty gasped out as the sudden movement, and the placement of his hands, pushed her down over his erection. Dom's hands curled around her ass, his fingernails digging into the skin as pleasure rolled over him. They were both still for a moment, taking each other in. Then Dom's hands lifted her up, and Letty moaned as she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to steady herself. Letty's eyes rolled back into her head, as he stroked her insides, sending a flood of heat through her body. As he pushed her down again, the friction between the two caused Letty to groan, her eyes closing again as Dom lifted her off his lap again. Each time he brought her down, it was harder and then faster as he saw the slight change in expression on Letty's face. As her walls clenched around him, Dom felt himself letting go with her, both of them gasping for ear as they leaned into one another—finally releasing themselves to each other.

_Review's make me update faster *hint hint* :)_

_Also, check out my other story, _'Complete'.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for the reviews! So I have decided to make a sequel, and it's going to base loosely on _Fast Five. _It'd be great if you would let me know what you guys would think about that, either in the reviews or via PM. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter._

The boys were confused. Everything seemed normal, but there was this strange lull across the garage as they all worked. The usual music was thumping from the stereo in the corner of the room, and the boys were talking their normal dirty trash talk about the girls they had been with in the weekend. The girl that Jesse had been with had apparently been very skilled with her mouth, and after about half an hour of hearing about his exploits, a wrench flew across the garage from Letty's direction and the younger boy let out a laugh as he dodged. _That _was normal. What wasn't normal was the way that Dom and Letty were acting around each other. They weren't fighting but they weren't talking either. They seemed to go out of their way to avoid each other, never within a few metres the other, and looking away quickly when they met each others gaze.

"I thought they were allgoods?" Vince muttered under his breath as Jesse came over to him to help with an engine. "I was sure they were screwing last night when they went upstairs." Jesse shrugged as he looked over to where Dom and Letty were. Dom was working on the engine of a silver BMW that had been towed there that morning, while Letty was underneath it, her legs and feet sticking out. Every now and again Dom would look down at her, but then he would quickly look back at what he was working on. Jesse frowned and nudged Vince, nodding over to where Dom was currently staring her bare stomach as she slid out slightly from underneath the car.

"Maybe they did," he grinned. Leon had been listening in on their conversation, and his eyes were hard when he looked up. Jesse made a face at Vince and they carried on working in silence. When Letty stood up, Leon saw the way Dom's eyes ran over her body, from her flushed face and messy hair, to the stomach that was bare due to the heat driving her to wearing only a sports bra, and down her legs, which were encased in coveralls. Dom's eyes flicked away again, but Leon saw the look in his eyes. It was hungry. Letty looked over at Dom, when she thought no one was looking, she had the same expression. Leon picked up a tooth pick and put it in his mouth, rolling it over his teeth and settling it in the corner of his mouth.

"Yo, Dom! I'll go on the lunch run!" He yelled, making his way through the garage door without waiting for a reply.

"Bro! What about the mon—" Jesse was interrupted by the roar of engine of Leon's Mitsubishi Lancer. "Money," he finished as the car took off down the road. Letty pursed her lips and looked off after the car, pushing a strand of hair away from her face that had fallen out of her hair tie. Dom's eyes fell on her as she looked down at the ground. She crossed the room to the sink, turning on the hot tap and scrubbing viciously at the oil stains on her hands. Jesse and Vince didn't bother with washing their hands, just left the cars they were working on and made their way outside, leaving Dom and Letty together. Dom walked over to where she was, although standing a good meter away from her.

"You good?" He asked, his voice gruff. Letty stopped scrubbing at her hands for a second, leaning them against the metal sides of the basin. "You and Leon sweet?" Letty didn't reply, going back to washing her hands and then drying them on a towel. She went to walk past him and he grasped her arm. "What, so you're not even talking to me now?" His gravelly voice was low. Letty looked down at his hand on her arm, and her eyes slowly rolled up to his face.

"You want me to jump you right here, Dom?" The tone of her voice gave him all he needed to know as to why she wasn't talking to him. Dom's eyes darkened as he read her expression and pulled his hand away. Letty lifted her eyebrows at him and carried on past him, to where Jesse and Vince were waiting outside.

* * *

"So does anyone know what happened last night?" Brian's voice was quiet as he stood with Mia and Vince in the kitchen. Mia's eyes were narrowed as she looked through the kitchen door into the lounge, to where Jesse and Dom were spread across the sofa. Leon was on the arm chair and Letty was laying on her stomach on the ground, her legs bent at the knee and her feet on the sofa between Dom and Jesse. She grinned suddenly and nodded.

"They did it," she whispered triumphantly.

"How do you know?" Vince raised his eyebrows.

"Dom's hand," Mia muttered. "If they were all tense around each other because they were fighting, you really think he'd be doing that?" Brian and Vince frowned as they looked back into the lounge. One of Dom's arms was propped up on the arm of the sofa, the other was flat on the sofa. It wasn't until they followed his arm right to his hand that they realized it was subtly rubbing Letty's foot. Vince smirked and turned to Brian and Mia.

"Finally!"

* * *

Tuesday at the garage was the same, although now that the boys knew that things were actually good between Dom and Letty, and not just trouble brewing, the atmosphere was a little more relaxed. Vince and Jesse exchanged cheeky looks every time they saw Dom's eyes drift to Letty's barely clad torso, or hers drift down his muscular arms. When they were close to each other, the sexual tension practically ignited sparks in the air. Work between the five stopped when there was a rev of an engine, too small for a car, which could mean only one thing. A moment later, a familiar Asian appeared around the corner. Letty slid out from under the car and stood up, pursing her lips together as a familiar but very unwelcome face came around the corner. Dom didn't give him the satisfaction of crossing the garage to meet him, and neither did any of the other members of the team. He leaned lazily against the hood of the car, wiping his hands slowly on a greasy rag.

"Whatdya want, Tran?" He drawled. Johnny walked into the garage, his cousin close behind him. Two more Asians stood by the entrance. Johnny looked around the DT's, crinkling up his nose in disgust before turning to the five workers in front of him.

"I was hoping we could race," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Some of us work for a living, Tran. We don't just live off our trust fund," Vince jeered. Johnny barely looked in his direction, his eyes hooked on Dom.

"I wouldn't waste my gas on you in a pitiful quarter mile to the railway," Johnny replied sarcastically. "Race Wars are in three weeks. Bring your best car. Race for pink slips." His eyes automatically fell on the Charger that was parked at the back of the garage. Letty pursed her lips, her eyes rolling over to Dom. "Or has your time in the big house lessened your ability to race?"

"I'll see you at Race Wars, Tran," Dom dismissed him, turning back to the car he had been working on. Letty sneered at Johnny as she saw his jaw clench at the disrespect Dom showed him. When he realized he wasn't getting any more out of the team, he spun around, storming out of the garage. As soon as they heard the motorcycles leave, Vince turned to Dom.

"Bro, you can't bet the pink slips of the Charger," he reasoned. "It wouldn't just be the car you'd be loosing." Dom raised his eyebrows in disbelief at his friend.

"You think I'd loose to Tran?" Vince shrugged.

"Man's got some nice shit under the hood," he reasoned. Dom's eyebrows stayed raised and Vince held out his hands, backing away from him. "Aight, aight," he muttered.

"I think the days up," Dom yelled out as he headed toward the office. Leon looked up at the clock and frowned.

"It's only three!" He shouted, so that Dom could hear him from the other side of the garage.

"We're finished up here, take the rest of the afternoon off!" Dom shouted back. Leon watched him through the glass separating the garage from the office, where Dom was now sitting down. He looked over to the boys who shrugged.

"I got no issues with an early day," Vince grinned as he made for his car. Jesse ambled after him and Leon turned to join them before looking across at Letty, who was leaning against a car at the back of the garage. She shrugged at his questioning expression and he bit down on his lower lip, walking over to her slowly. Dom spun around on his seat, watching as Leon stood in front of Letty, one hand on her shoulder and his face close to hers. Dom felt himself tensing, but he saw the smirk on Letty's face as Leon said something.

"I'll kill him if he hurts you again, baby girl," Leon murmured. Letty couldn't help but grin.

"You'd have to beat me to it," she replied. Leon grinned back at her and squeezed her forearm.

"Aight, you bunnies have fun," he called over his shoulder as he walked away. Letty watched him go before turning her head toward the office to where Dom was watching her through the stained window. It was the first time since Sunday that his eyes had stayed on her for more than a few seconds, and she could see the fire in his orbs. He raised a hand, indicating for her to come into the office. She lifted her eyebrows sarcastically at him and stayed where she was. Dom shook his head and came out into the garage where she was. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes as he put his hands on either side her, keeping her hard against the car.

"What'd Leon want?" He grumbled, trying to sound uninterested, but she saw the curiosity behind the desire in his eyes. Letty smirked at him.

"Why the interest, bro? We were just talking." Dom moved slightly closer to her, her back hard against the car and her chest flush against his. She bit down hard on her lip as he shifted his weight, his chest rubbing against her breasts, which were only covered in her sports bra. Dom's eyes widened slightly, arrogance across his face as he took in her reaction to him. He could already feel her nipples harden against him.

"I've missed you," he murmured. Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're with my, like, all the time," she replied.

"Yeah, but you haven't been in my bed." Letty shrugged, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to calm down the burn that was in the pit of her stomach. Dom moved his hands from the car to her shoulders, gently massaging her sweaty skin. His fingers dug into the knots he found there and Letty's head dropped backwards, letting out a moan.

"Shit, that feels good," she mumbled. He turned her around quickly, pushing her against the car again, so that her back was to him. His fingers returned to her shoulders and she let out another moan as they dug into her shoulders and neck. He was already hard, just from the contact with her, and she could feel it against her ass. His thumbs and forefingers dug into her skin as he made his way down her back, sliding under the strap of her sports bra. He heard her intake a sharp breath as his fingers slid around to the front of her bra, lightly running across the underside of her breasts. "You know…Dom…I think you need to shut the garage door…" she let out, her voice strangled as his hands carried on rubbing across her breasts, which were feeling heavier with every passing second. Dom grinned, pulling his hands away from her, walking slowly over to the door and pulling it down. When he turned back, Letty had already kicked off her coveralls and shorts, standing against the car in just her sports bra and black thong. Dom breathed in heavily as his eyes swept over the Latina's toned body. As he reached her, he threw his shirt over his head and he put his hands out to touch her again, but she shied away from him. It earned her a questioning look but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that the instant he touched her, her insides all turned to mush and she went weak at the knees.

"There a problem?" Dom asked, his gravelly voice almost breaking through her resolve. Letty shook her head shortly, before taking a small step toward him, closing the distance between them. Dom's body ached for her as she reached up on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips against his neck. He exhaled through his teeth as her tongue flicked over his skin, and her lips began to move from his neck to his collar bone. She nipped at his skin and he hissed. His hands clenched at his sides as her lips left butterfly kisses over his chest as she kneeled down in front of him. She undone his button and pulled down his zipper, pushing his pants and boxer briefs over his narrow hips and into a pool on the ground.

Letty couldn't help but smirk at the reactions Dom was giving her. This was how she liked it, when she was in control, and wasn't feeling like a whimpering little girl going through her first time.

"Agh…Fuck," Dom grunted as Letty breathed over the tip of his sex. Her fingers ran up his inner thighs, her fingernails digging in lightly at the sensitive skin, and he twitched underneath her. She glanced up at him, and she grinned again when she saw him gritting his teeth together. Her tongue flicked out, swiping across the tip of his sex and his hand went to her head, entangling itself into her hair, his fingernails digging into her scalp. Her lips wrapped around him, her tongue slowly swirling over him, licking away the pre cum. Dom let out another groan as her lips slid down his length, her fingers gripping his hips as she pulled away from him again, creating a suction with her mouth that made Dom's vision blur. Her mouth slid down again, her tongue flattening on the underside of his erection, teasing him as she slowly moved her head back and forth. She moved one of her hands to massage the base of his member, smiling to herself as he shuddered beneath her touch. Dom's hands moved with her head, and as she felt him getting closer to his release, he pulled hard at the strands of hair that were locked around his fingers, sending sharp pain through her body. She straightened up and his body crashed against hers, his hardness pressing against her lips as he hitched her up the side of the car.

"Shit," Letty hissed as he rubbed against her wet sex that was ready for him. His fingers travelled over her ass, and she let out a moan. She'd never considered her someone who got easily turned on, but all it took was his voice, and when his hands ended up on her ass she felt like she could be brought to an orgasm. His hands moved slightly, gripping her hips and rotating them so that he was rubbing against her hard, drawing more whimpers from those lips that he couldn't tear his eyes away from. "Fuck…Dom…" Dom couldn't think straight as his name spilled from her mouth in that breathy voice he had only heard once before. He dropped her to her feet, pushing her to the front of the car and bending her over the bonnet. Her legs automatically spread apart and Dom put his hands on her ass again, digging into the sensitive skin before thrusting himself roughly into her. Letty's back arched as he entered her, a harsh moan ripping through her as he filled her. They groaned together as he pulled her back to him, his ass hitting her hips hard, his length hitting her g-spot every time he re-entered her. His movements increased as Letty's moans became louder and he felt himself letting go with her as her walls clenched around him. Their breathing was harsh, and as it began to even up, he pulled Letty off the bonnet of the car, pulling him up against her chest. She turned around in his arms, pressing her forehead against his.

"This why you sent the boys home?" She panted. Dom put a hand under her chin, tilting her mouth up to his.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate them all being here to witness," he replied with a smirk. Letty rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin against his lips.

_Keep up with the amazing reviews :) They make me update faster :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay guys, so I've actually written the rest of this story, and it's twenty-two chapters long. I still need to edit the rest, but I've got it all ready. Sooooo reviews will help me post faster :) I've also started on the sequel to this, and I'm looking to start another multi-chapter story, so any ideas, let me know :)_

Mia's eyes were dancing when Letty and Dom finally came through the front door of the house. The boys were in the lounge watching TV and Mia was in the kitchen, making dinner. Her eyebrows raised as two of her favourite people came into the room, both of them with very satisfied looks on their faces. They were talking quietly to each other, and when they realized her eyes were on them, they broke apart quickly, trying to compose their expressions. Silence fell between the three, Mia blocking the doorway. Letty's eyes flickered over to Dom, chewing the inside of her cheek to stop her from smirking. Finally a grin slipped onto Dom's face and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What you staring at, Mia? You're acting like dad when we would slip in past curfew?" He tried to keep his voice even, but the smile on his face was seeping through to his tone.

"You two are screwing," Mia stated and Letty couldn't hold in a laugh. Dom closed the distance between his sister, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

"That's none of your business, Mia," he murmured, ruffling her hair and pushing her out of the way. Mia rolled her eyes and looked to Letty who just shook her head.

"Don't think you're getting any of that chicky talk outta me, girl," Letty said, walking to the fridge to grab a beer. "What's for dinner?" Mia's face was the picture of annoyance. Letty lifted her eyebrows as she unscrewed the lid and drank from it. "Mia, I'm not gonna talk about this with you." Mia huffed and went to the stove, picking up the wooden spoon that she was using to stir the bolognese. "Isn't Brian usually here by this time?" Letty asked as she joined her at the stove, looking out the window.

"Yeah, he's finishing work late tonight," Mia replied. She paused and looked up at her friend. "Hey, Letty…" she drifted off and Letty's expression immediately became cautious, her eyebrows knitted together. "Do you think Dom would ask Brian to move in? Because," she rushed on quickly when Letty's mouth opened. "I know he's sweet as with him moving in, but it would sound better, coming from Dom. And if you asked him to ask, then he might do it!" Letty put the half finished beer down on the bench.

"Mia," she began, her voice even. "Just coz I'm fucking your brother, doesn't mean he's gonna listen to me." Mia's eyes widened.

"So you admit it!" Letty grinned as she backed out of the room.

* * *

Although they didn't make anything obvious in front of anyone, as the days went by, the team picked up on subtle differences between the two. Leon seemed tense, although he tried not to show it. Him and Letty didn't speak, just exchanged quick looks. Mia was glad her brother and her best friend were finally together. Friday at the garage, Jesse and Dom were in the office, bent over the computer, going over the specs of the engine of the car Brian was racing that night. It was Dom's way of officially accepting Brian into the family, and it was as close to an invitation to move in as Mia was going to get. Brian didn't mind, he got on well with Dom, already looking up to him, just like every other person who was pulled into Dom's force field. Letty stood at the door of the office, leaning against the door frame, a slight smile on her face as she watched the two boys talk quietly. Leon looked over to where she stood, and then to Vince when the other man touched his shoulder.

"You good, bro?" Vince asked gruffly. Talking about how they felt was definitely not a strong suit amongst the boys, especially Vince's. Leon just jerked his head upward, twisting his toothpick over his lips and focussing back on the car in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes from drifting back to Letty, who was jerking her coveralls off, throwing them over the couch in the corner. As much as he tried, the feelings weren't going to be suppressed any time soon. The tiny shorts she was wearing really didn't help either. As she turned toward the sink, her eyes fell on Leon. Her lips pulled together tight as she saw the expression in his eyes, her hands clenching at her sides. Leon tried a smile, although he knew it really didn't work. Her eyes dropped, and she turned away. "We need to get you laid, bro," Vince muttered. "You're too damn whipped for your own good." Leon gave him a half smile.

"Aight, so blondie should be able to control this?" Dom asked, pointing at the screen. Jesse pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke in the opposite direction of where Dom was hunched over his shoulder.

"He's got a heavy foot, man, but he should be sweet," Jesse shrugged. "I mean, he's a good racer. Just still a bit of an amateur. I'm pretty sure before he got into the street racing scene, coz of Mia and us, his car experience was mainly joy riding and selling parts at Harry's." Dom raised his eyebrows and straightened up.

"My sister sure knows how to pick em," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Well, if he looses tonight in this car, he don't deserve to call himself a racer—and he's definitely not welcome to live in my house." Jesse grinned, taking another drag from his cigarette. He leaned back in his seat and spun the seat around, looking through the dirty window to where Letty was bent over the sink.

"So, you and Letty, eh?" Dom smirked but didn't say anything. "Aight man," Jesse held out his hands, standing up. "Well I'm heading off, I'll see you at the races tonight." Dom nodded, taking the seat that Jesse had vacated. He heard the younger boy yelling out that it was closing time to the others in the garage. Vince poked his head in to say he'd see him at home later, while Leon just flicked his fingers over his shoulder as he headed out. Letty came into the office, sitting on the desk, her legs slightly parted. Dom spun the seat so he was facing her. They stared at each other for a moment before Dom nodded at the computer.

"If last week's race is anything to go by, I think Brian might be able to make us some money," he began. Letty nodded, studying the screen. "He wins this race, he can move in." Letty nodded again, licking her lips slowly as her eyes shifted from the computer screen, over Dom's shaved head, down his neck, over his shoulders. Dom felt her eyes on him and shifted his eyes to her. She blinked slowly and opened her legs more, one of her bare calves coming up and rubbing against his bare arms that was resting on the desk. Dom stood up slowly, moving so he was between her legs. Letty breathed out shakily as his warm hands slowly moved from her knees to her inner thighs. His thumbs began tracing lazy circles on her soft skin and Letty leaned forward.

"It means a lot to Mia," her voice was hoarse. "You doing this."

"I'm only doing it if blondie doesn't crash my car," he replied. Letty's eyes sharpened at that statement.

"_Our _car," she corrected. Dom smirked at that, loving the possessiveness in her voice. She had worked hard for the money she had saved and spent on the cars, and she wasn't going to let him take that away from her, not even by word of mouth.

"Our car," Dom repeated. Letty nodded slowly. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the sigh that she breathed into his mouth. His fingers dug into her thighs, pulling her hard against him. Letty ground her hips against his, enjoying the feeling of him aroused so easily for her. Their tongues battled, sliding over each others and their lips, before both of them pulled away, breathing heavily. "We better get home. Every time we're late, Mia gives us that look that says she knows exactly what we're doing." Letty smirked.

"I don't think it takes someone smart to guess," she replied. Dom pulled away from her slowly, Letty's legs already missing his touch, his hands already missing her skin. He grabbed his keys from the desk, turning them over in his hands.

"Maybe not. But I don't like my sister thinking about it," he grinned. Letty slid off the desk, her body pressing flush against his. She tippy toed, her breath tingling across the skin of his neck and lips as he bent his head down to meet hers. Her lips were inches from his, every movement mesmerizing him. He went to press his against hers, but she rolled her eyes, jerking backwards slightly.

"If you didn't want your sister thinking about it, you shoulda thought about that six years ago, when you started banging those street whores in the room right next to hers," she pointed out, grasping the keys from his hand and leaving the room. Dom shook his head and grinned at the ground as the sassy Latina made her way to his car. He had to admit, she looked so much sexier driving that red Charger than he ever could.

* * *

The rush from the races started the second their cars pulled up. It was the whole atmosphere, right down to the skanks twirling their hair around their fingers. The music that pounded from the boots of the cars that were parked up next to each other vibrated through their bodies. Letty drove her own car, Mia next to her. Leon drove his own car, alone, he always claimed it was his good luck—he had never been pulled over when driving by himself if the cops descended on the street racers. Vince and Jesse were together since neither one was racing that night. Brian was driving the Bensopra Nissan Skyline GT-R that the boys had been working on for him. Dom was driving his first actual car purchase since he had been released—a 2011 Dodge Challenger SRT8. Letty couldn't help but chew down on her lower lip when she looked over at him, finding him close to irresistible, one hand lazily on the wheel of the car, the other propped up through the open window.

"I heard Johnny challenged Dom for pink slips," Mia murmured as the two girls parked up and sat in the car for a moment. Letty lifted her eyebrows in response, confirming what the girl said. "Think he'll race the Charger?" Letty smirked.

"I'll kick his ass if he looses," she responded. Mia grinned as she got out of the car and they slammed the doors behind them. The girls flocked to Dom, it was like he was a magnet. Mia's eyes were cautious as she looked over at the girl who was leaning against her car, her arms crossed against her chest. Letty was watching Dom coolly, looking at him through her eyelashes. Her expression was stoic and she shifted her body weight, so that she was facing the races, Dom only in her peripherals. Mia looked over at her brother, who had an arm around a blonde, but his full attention on Letty. He looked almost disappointed that she wasn't responding and Mia grinned at the ground as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

It was always going to be a power play between those two.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't all just about a race, baby," Brian murmured in her ear as he came up behind her, his hands on her hips. Mia grinned as she leaned into him.

"You win your race, you'll know what it's about," Mia replied as she kissed him.

"I thought Letty would be punching those girls teeth out by now," Brian laughed as he nodded over to the racer bunnies who were fawning over the bigger man. Mia shrugged as she looked over to where Letty was talking to Hector, her eyes only flicking over to Dom every few minutes and never staying there for very long.

"It's a power struggle," she shrugged. "They're both as stubborn as each other. It'll end up in an argument, and then _very _loud sex." Brian laughed against the back of her neck. Hector said something quietly to Letty before straightening up and sauntering over to where Dom was standing. Dom nodded his head in Brian's direction and Hector grinned.

"Racers up!"

"Okay, babe," Brian released Mia from his grip. "I'll win this race and you tell me what's up." Mia nodded as her man made his way over to his car. Letty rejoined Mia as Brian parked up, alongside three other races. The four boys joined them, Dom looking out of the corner of his eye at Letty. She knew he was looking as she pushed her hair over her shoulder, propping her elbows on her roof, pushing her chest out. He couldn't help but bite his lip as her cleavage was pressed up, the red singlet riding up her stomach. Everything Jesse and Dom had said was right; Brian was over confident and his abilities were only just better than the other racers he was against. He had obviously been listening though, and when he hit the NOS at the three quarter mark, his control over the car was better than it had been in the past few months he had been racing. Mia couldn't help but smile as her brother slapped her boyfriend on the back, roughly grabbing him around the shoulders. He said something in his ear before pulling back, giving him room to accept the money from Hector. Brian's eyes flashed in surprise at what Dom had said and he looked over at Mia. She grinned her confirmation and as he shoved the money in his pocket, Letty nudged Mia's side.

"You happy now?"

"I still want to know what happened between you and my brother," she pressed hopefully.

"Dream on, chica," Letty laughed. Mia was about to respond when Brian rushed over, lifting her into his arms. Letty moved away from the two, sliding into her car. Dom was standing with Vince and Jesse, no longer with any of the girls. Letty was glad about that, but she knew that as soon as they got home, he was going to be surrounded once again. She knew that _he _knew if he touched one of those girls in a way she didn't like that he wasn't going to be getting laid for a long time. She trusted him to choose wisely. It didn't mean that she enjoyed watching those bimbos rubbing their fake boobs all over him. She turned on her engine, and shifted her gears into reverse. Before she released the clutch and pressed in the accelerator, an arm appeared on her open window, and Dom's face appeared as he leaned down.

"See you at home, girl?" He murmured, his face close to hers. Letty smirked at him.

"Better not be any hookers hanging off ya there," she replied, her voice slightly edged. Dom's eyebrow rose and he couldn't help but feel glad at the hint of jealousy.

"It's your bed I wanna be in tonight, Let, no one elses," he reached in, but she shifted her face and his lips landed on her cheek. He grinned again at her; he knew he was only getting it because of the girls that were around him earlier. He didn't care. She wouldn't be his Letty if she just rolled over and let him flirt without an response. He knew he was going to get more than that later on tonight.

_Review, review, review :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Loving all the reviews guys! Keep them up :)_

"So that's what it was all about? That was Dom's 'blessing' for me to move in?" Brian asked as him and Mia stood in the kitchen, completely oblivious to the party that was going on around them. Mia smiled up at him and nodded. Dom had just come into the kitchen and heard Brian's question. Mia looked over her boyfriends shoulder at her brother, who raised his beer bottle up to them.

"I hear you banging my sister, blondie, I'll kick you out myself," his gravelly voice admonished. Brian couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned to the muscular man. Dom raised his eyebrows before turning back to the lounge. Leon, Vince and Jesse were all standing by the back door, Jesse just outside, and there were girls hanging off their arms. Dom couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw a brunette not-so-subtly rubbing her hand across the front of Leon's pants. Leon was reciprocating, his hand already underneath the back of short skirt, undoubtedly rubbing her ass. If he was showing attention to another girl, then hopefully it meant that he was moving on from Letty. Although Dom knew firsthand that sleeping with one girl didn't mean you didn't love another. Leon seemed to sense someone's eyes on him, and he looked up. His eyes met Dom's over the drunk throng of people in the middle of the room and he held his gaze. Still watching him, he bent down and whispered something in the brunette's ear, and then nodded at the door that lead down to the basement. She smiled up at him, turning and taking his hand. As they passed Dom, Leon slapped him on the back. The two were like brothers, it was going to take a lot more than a girl to get between them.

"Thanks Dom," Mia murmured, coming up behind her brother and looping her arms around his waist. He rubbed her hands before turning around to face her. "It means a lot to me," she added. Dom playfully tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She then frowned and looked past him. "Where's Letty?" Dom turned back to the lounge and glanced around.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Truth was, he had been wondering the same thing. It was almost two hours since they had gotten back, and about half an hour ago he had seen her go upstairs and not come back down. He left his sister with Brian and made his way through the people crowding his lounge. Upstairs, there was a girl leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. He vaguely recognized her, although it wasn't until she turned to face him, he realized that it was the girl from the other week, Josephine.

"Hey, boy," she murmured, brazenly rubbing her hands over his chest.

"The party's downstairs Josie," he said, taking her hands firmly by the wrists and pushing her away. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything, stumbling away from him, holding onto the railing for dear life as she made her way downstairs. He glanced in the bathroom, but there was just a very drunk girl and guy making out against the wall. Dom screwed up his nose and pulled the door shut. He would let Vince or Mia deal with that shit when they kicked everyone out. She wasn't in her room either, so the last place he could think of was his room. And there she was, sitting on his bed, one hand on her knee, the other wrapped around the neck of a bottle. Her back was too him, and he could see she had changed out of the jeans and singlet she had been wearing earlier. All she wore was a bra and a pair of pyjama shorts. Her hair was tied at the base of her neck, spread over her tanned back, curling underneath the clasp of her bra. When he shut the door, she didn't turn around, knowing that it could only have been him.

"Why you up here by yourself?" He asked quietly. She gave a one shouldered shrug, finishing off the liquid in her bottle before putting it on the ground.

"Seeing a bunch of skanks hanging off you kind of dampened my mood to party," her voice was almost inaudible, with a harsh tone to it. Dom pursed his lips, still by the door. He had to admit, he wasn't entirely certain of how he was supposed to act. From the minute he had stepped in his front door, he was smothered, and Letty hadn't been one of them. She had watched him from a distance, and her face had been expressionless. He wasn't going to do anything, but it never hurt to be surrounded by hot chicks, even if he wasn't particularly interested. Now he realized maybe it _did_ hurt.

"Eh, you know it wasn't like that," he tired to make light of the situation. Letty didn't reply, but he could imagine her face. Her eyebrows were properly raised and she was mimicking what he was saying, highly likely with an exaggerated expression. "I already told you, you're the only one I want to be in bed with, girl." Letty finally turned to face him, her eyes glowing.

"Then you better start proving it, boy, before I start beating up some sluts fake ass," she snarled. Dom looked at the ground and couldn't help but grin. He loved that fire in her eyes, and in her voice. He turned the lock on his door, moving over to join her on the bed. He sat down, running a hand down her spine, smirking arrogantly as he felt her shiver underneath his touch. His fingers pushed her hair away from the clasp of her bra as he undid it expertly, and pushed the straps over her smooth shoulders. Letty swung her bare legs onto the bed, letting the bra fall to the ground as she turned. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, brushing it softly with the pad of his thumb.

"Babe, you're the only one I want in my bed," he repeated, his voice filled with emotion. She must have forgiven him because her lips came down hard, bruising his with her own.

* * *

They laid in the bed, their fingers intertwined on her stomach and Dom's spare hand tracing lazy patterns on her thighs and hips. Letty was watching him in the dull light provided by the moon, a slight smile playing across her swollen lips. It was well after three, and they had heard Vince's gruff voice outside not too long ago, ushering everyone out of the house. From the harsh tone of his voice, they gathered he had not scored that night, and Letty laughed against Dom's bare shoulder. They hadn't spoken again, since they had fallen apart half an hour ago, just touched each other softly, exploring each others bodies when they weren't in the complete heat of the moment. Letty rubbed her ankle against his lower leg, slipping her thigh in between his, just wanting his body closer to hers. She bit down on her lower lip, wondering how to approach a subject that she had been wondering about for a while. Finally, she took his other hand in hers, stilling the movement against her skin. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Dom?" Her voice was soft. "Dom, what was prison like?" She saw his expression shut down and his body tensed against hers. Letty carried on chewing down hard on her lower lip, but didn't say anything else, hoping he would eventually talk to her. After a few minutes, he dropped his elbow so it was flat on the bed and he lay back on the bed.

"It was hell, Letty," he finally murmured, his voice cracking. "It wasn't just the fact that the people in there were all shit, it was the guards as well." He took in a deep breath and Letty freed one of his hands, using hers to trail over his muscular chest, dropping to trace the contours of his abs. "I'm never going back there. I can't." Letty heard the pain in his voice and decided not to press him any further. Her hand continued down his stomach and she heard his breathing hitch as it ran over his limp member. It didn't stay like that for long as her fingers ran over his testicles, circled around his inner thigh, and then lightly rubbed his hardening erection.

"Just know," she mumbled, her voice thick with arousal. "If you even _think _about racing the Charger in race wars against Johnny Tran, I will kill you." That finally drew a smile out of Dom as he turned his head on the pillow to face her.

"You think I'm gonna loose?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"That's not the point," Letty replied.

"Babe, you haven't given me the pink slips yet, they haven't been signed over," he told her, one hand slipping to her hip and massaging it gently. "He said to bet with my best car. Technically it's still yours." Letty's eyes flew open in surprise before she went back to rubbing him, quicker this time.

"Knew I wasn't just keeping you around for your pretty face," she sighed as his fingers slipped between her legs and up to her heated core. He slid two fingers over her lightly, before one slipped between her folds and skimmed over her clit. Letty sucked in a harsh breath as he did it again, another finger teasing her entrance. Letty pulled her hand away from him, scratching at his thigh as she tried to swallow the whimpers that were rising in her throat. Dom watched her face carefully, loving the range of emotions that were crossing it. It went from pleasure to annoyance, and then outright anger as his finger entered her just enough to draw a sigh from her lips. Her eyes flashed open and she let out a growl at the back of her throat that just turned him on more.

"Fuck…" As soon as the word left her swollen lips, he slid a finger inside her and she gasped. When her lips closed again, he withdraw his hand. She glared at him again and he smirked. "I swear to God, I'll punch you if you think you can tease me like this." Dom raised his eyebrows at her, leaning in, his lips close her ear.

"I can tease you however I want, Letty," his breath tickled her neck as nuzzled her lob, nibbling at it gently. "And you know you won't punch me, because you love it." Letty growled again, bucking her hips against his hand when the pad of his thumb pressed down on her clit. His hands left her for a moment as he raised himself up, shifting himself so he was kneeling between her legs. She stared up at him, her eyes still angry but also glazed with lust. He knew she was more angry at herself, for wanting him so much.

Fuck, he loved this girl.

Dom began at her toes, leaving open mouthed kisses on each of them before using his hands to massage her feet. It was something that he knew turned Letty on almost as much as when he touched her ass or breasts—her feet. His thumbs dug into them, working their way from her heel up to the top. When he was finished with the first one, he moved onto the second, loving the little sighs that Letty was breathing out, probably without her knowledge. He kissed her ankles before moving up her left leg, leaving little bites and licks as he went, smiling against her skin as she jerked underneath him. As his mouth moved on, his hands replaced them, massaging circles as they went. Letty could feel the heat in her lower stomach building as his hands began spreading her thighs further apart, moisture already slicking her folds. She was breathing heavily as he bent his head down between her legs, his hands going underneath her and pulling her ass up, bringing her closer to his face. His breath against her made her squirm and Letty fisted the sheets in her hands.

"Fuck, Dom," she mumbled as he placed chaste kisses everywhere except where she wanted him the most. Dom's fingers dug into her ass and she let out another groan. Her hips jerked against him when his tongue finally licked from her entrance to her clit. Dom smiled as he did it again and her thighs tensed around him. He finally slid his tongue inside her warmth, letting out a animalistic groan himself as he felt how wet she was for him. His tongue moved around inside her, coming out every so often to flick over her clit, which earned him whimpers and moans from Letty. His eyes looked up at her face, which was flushed and her eyes were half lidded. He lowered her back to the bed as his fingers pinched her clit. That was the last straw before he heard a louder moan, at a higher pitch, and he felt her insides clench around him. He pulled away, replacing his tongue with two fingers, pumping them inside her faster and faster as she rode out the high of her orgasm. He smiled as her shoulders slumped back against the bed, her breathing slowly steadying. He kissed her stomach, making his way up to her breasts, his mouth slowly making its way over one, then the other, before finally he found her lips. Her response was automatic, hungry, and her arms circled around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

"I need you, Dom," she whispered as she pulled away momentarily and he felt her lifting her legs up, making his access easier. She was so wet for him, he slid inside her easily. They moaned against each others mouths as Letty lifted her legs higher, and Dom bit down hard on her lower lip as he slid even deeper inside her. "Mmph...Dom…" she broke off as he pushed into her harder, bringing her close to her orgasm. She clenched her vaginal walls tighter around him, wanting him to cum with her. She heard the change in his breathing as he pulled away from her mouth, his speed quickening.

"Oh…Fuck, Letty," he groaned against her mouth as his body began to tense around her. Letty's fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving red crescents as her own orgasm tore through her body, leaving her feeling weak. Dom stayed where he was, kneeling over her until his breathing steadied, and then fell to the bed. She instinctively curled around him, her eyes closing as she realized how tired she was. The clock on the wall said it was after four. Dom's arm went around her waist, pulling her half on top of him as her leg went over his thighs. He saw her eyes close and felt her breasts moving against his side rhythmically as she drifted to sleep. He buried a hand in her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Letty," he mumbled against her skin.

_Okay, so thanks once again to the amazing reviewers! I have three stories going at the moment, so whatever two get the most reviews will be updated next :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_So I really didn't get much of response to my last chapter, so I'm wondering if people are loosing interest? There's only five chapters left, guys, so stick with me, let me know what you think :)_

Driving with Letty was always an experience. It hardly happened, Dom always drove when they were together. But as they came out of the fast food joint with the dinner in their hands, Letty had snatched the keys away from him and danced around to the drivers side of the car. There was a glint in her eye as she pressed in the clutch and shifted into reverse. They tore out of the car park, Letty cutting into the traffic and ignoring the protesting toots from behind her. Dom grinned as she sped up, switching through gears until they were flying, dodging between cars at a break neck speed. The second he heard police sirens behind them, he looked over at her and she laughed, spinning the wheel hard, turning them down a side street. The windows were down and the wind was sending her hair flying around her, creating a messy halo around her. Dom wasn't worried, the cops had no chance in hell at catching her. Didn't stop them from trying, though.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He shouted over the whistling of the wind and the sirens behind them.

"Adds to the fun!" Letty shouted back as they reached a main street, the Charger slipping between cars and then down a narrow alley that lead behind a few warehouses. Dom grinned as he looked over his shoulder to where the cop had tried to make the corner and fishtailed. Letty saw it in her rear view mirror and grinned as she accelerated down the alley before pulling back onto a main road and then turning down a side street that led to their home. They pulled into their driveway and Letty turned the car off, tossing the keys over to Dom. He caught them and looked over at her. She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing that he was getting turned on seeing her behind the wheel of his car. He put a hand on her bare knee, his fingers rotating across the smooth skin. Letty lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Food's gonna get cold," she informed him.

"I'm pretty sure you took care of that when you started driving 120ks with the windows down," he replied. Letty rolled her eyes and pushed open the door, pulling her legs away from him and standing up. She looked over to where the Supra that was parked on the lawn. Dom followed her gaze and snorted. "Ah, Mia's man," he muttered.

"Hey, you invited him to move in," Letty stated.

"No," Dom replied as he grabbed the bags of dinner from the back seat. "I let him move in, I didn't invite him." He sighed and rubbed his face, blinking a couple times. Letty glanced over at him, a questioningly look on her face. He came around to her side of the car and Letty leaned against him as he looped an arm around her waist.

"You good, man?"

"Yeah," Dom sighed. "Just wish I'd been around when everything first started going down with Mia and Brian. I mean, I always thought that when she got into her first serious relationship me and dad would give the guy shit, see how he handled in." Letty pursed her lips together, not knowing how to reply to that. Dom looked at her for a moment before kissing her quickly on the head. "Shit doesn't always go how you plan it." They walked into the kitchen to where Vince and Leon were waiting. Vince made a grab for the bags with one hand and the other went around Dom's neck.

"So, bro, still think you can kick my ass on the PS3?" Dom let out a shout of laughter as he glanced over his shoulder to where Letty and Leon were. Leon looked over at Letty, and she looked back at him, her face full of attitude. His face broke out in a grin and she scrunched up her nose at him. He put an arm around her shoulders, dragging her behind him to the lounge where everyone was settled. Jesse attempted to shuffle over on the armchair but Letty just collapsed on his lap, throwing her legs over the cushiony arm and grabbing chips from the cardboard box he was holding.

"You're heavier than you look," Jesse grunted.

"Shut up," Letty smacked him on the back of the head. He laughed and put the carton of chips in between them. Leon, Vince and Dom were all on the couch, their eyes intently on the TV. Mia and Brian were on the second armchair, giving each other big gooey eyes that made Letty want to throw chips over to them. But the lull of the room was warm, and safe, and Letty felt herself smiling. When Dom beat Vince and whatever game they had on, Leon tried to snatch the controller from Vince. It ended with all three boys wrestling each other, before Dom ducked away from them, this haughty expression on his face, like he was above play fighting. Letty couldn't help but smirk because she knew he wasn't. He just acted like it because everyone looked up to him.

"Yo, Letty," Jesse began, his mouth full. "You know what would make these chips even better?" Letty raised her eyebrows at him. "If they weren't cold!" She rolled her eyes and elbowed him. Dom looked over at them, a peaceful expression on his face. This was how it was supposed to be. His family around him, his sister happy, his boys being idiots, Letty smiling; all under the same roof. When he looked up at the picture hanging above the flat screen TV, his father's eyes looking back at him, he didn't feel that sadness that had been looming over him for the past few years.

* * *

"Yo, Brian!" Leon shouted from the back of the garage. Vince looked up from the car he was working on to look at the sandy haired boy who was making his way inside their workplace.

"Buster," Vince grunted. Brian grinned at them before making his way into the office, where Letty was sitting on the desk and Dom and Jesse were hunched over the computer. Letty lifted her eyebrows in a welcome and the boys turned around as Brian came into the small office. Dom didn't say anything, but he nodded slightly, shifting to make room for him in front of the computer. Letty was only paying attention with one ear, the other on the music from the radio. Dom glanced over at her occasionally, but her eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head in time with the beat. Hours past and Brian straightened up suddenly.

"Shit, I gotta go get Mia," he realized. Letty finally opened her eyes, looking at the three boys; mainly Brian and Dom, who looked comfortable together.

"I'll go," she offered.

"You sure?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Letty nodded, grabbing her keys from the desk. Dom looked at her and nodded as she spun around and left. She had only been to the University that Mia went to once or twice, it definitely wasn't her scene. She had hated high school, barely ever went, and when she did she usually got kicked of the class for playing up. She hated the gossipy girls, and the popular boys that expected everyone to fall at their feet. She really didn't fit any status quo, and when she was sixteen, she was gone. But University _was _Mia's scene, she looked completely the part. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she was wearing a short black skirt and a baby blue knit sweater. She loved burying her nose in books, and sitting at desks, and writing notes down and highlighting the important bits in green and pink. She frowned when she saw Letty's grey Interceptor but shrugged and grinned, making her way over and sliding into the passenger seat. "Hey, girl," Letty grinned as she reversed out of the parking spot.

"Hey, Let. What happened to Brian?" Mia asked as she put her books on the ground.

"He's in garage, with the boys," Letty replied. She didn't miss the smile that crossed Mia's face as she wound down the window and put her arm out. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Didn't think you would want me to break up all that male bonding shit."

"Thanks, Let," Mia murmured, rolling her head on the headrest to face the Latina. She pursed her lips and Letty glanced at her.

"You got something to say, Mia, say it."

"Are you gonna tell him where you got the rest of the money from?" Mia's voice was abrupt. Letty's face tensed and her fingers flexed on the steering wheel. Mia sat up in her seat, turning her upper half to face her friend. "Letty, once everything settles down and he starts going through the books, you know that he's going to realize we were in a lot more trouble than we let on."

"He's not gonna realize," Letty muttered.

"_Yes_, he is," Mia snapped. "The books for the garage, and the books with all our expenses for the house are combined! He's gonna see that we took out a second mortgage, and that you paid that off as well as starting on the first one! He's gonna wonder where the money came from!"

"The races, Mia. I won enough money at the races—"

"No, you don't. Almost everything that you get out of the races goes straight back into your cars, just like the other boys. If you win six grand, you only actually keep like five hundred to help with the mortgage, and food and shit. You know that, and Dom knows that. That's nowhere near enough to pay back to second mortgage, plus that loan we needed for the funeral, plus all the normal shit on top of that," Mia was looking pretty angry at this stage. Letty pulled up outside their house and turned to Mia.

"I finished paying of the second mortgage over six months ago, okay? And me, you and Giselle are the only ones that knew about it and the loan. So that means, as long as we don't say anything, Dom's not going to find out," she was looking pretty pissed off as well.

"We're not the only ones that knew, Letty. The boys are thick, not completely stupid," Mia crossed her arms. "They knew you borrowed money, and they knew you were disappearing in the middle of the night, they just didn't know why." Letty exhaled heavily.

"Mia, leave your brother to me, okay," she pushed open her door, stalking toward the house. Mia nearly fell out of the car as she rushed after Letty.

"Letty…Letty!"

"No, Mia!" Letty's voice rose and she spun around, glaring at the other girl. "What I did, I did for us. I did so that all of us would be okay." She put a hand to her head as she tried to calm down. "I'm not proud of what happened, but it was my only choice Mia—you know that—"

"I do! I do, Letty! Dom's not going to be mad at you for taking care of us!" Mia tried to reason. Letty raised an eyebrow and snorted sarcastically.

"If you think that Dom isn't going to be angry at me for running drugs, you don't know your brother at all," she muttered, turning back and stalking into the house. Mia tried to follow but the slamming doors slowed her down and by the time she reached Letty's room, the door was already locked. She yelled her name out a couple times, but Letty didn't respond. Mia growled, glad that the boys weren't home or else there would be questions flying left and right, and that was something they really didn't need right now. Mia made her way back downstairs, her eyes flashing dangerously as she slammed a frying pan and a pot onto the bench, grating vegetables for dinner at break neck speed. Dom was definitely the Toretto that had inherited the violent streak, but that didn't mean that Mia missed out on the anger. When the boys spilled through the door, laughing and shouting, it was only Brian and Dom that picked up on the deathly vibe she was giving off. They exchanged looks and Dom shook his head sharply, indicating he wasn't going to be trying to sort out his sisters issues.

"Thanks a lot," Brian mouthed, going over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her. She seemed to calm down under his touch and Dom left the kitchen quietly. He was surprised that Letty wasn't in the lounge, and so he made his way upstairs. Her door was shut and he automatically put his hand to the doorknob, trying to turn it. It was locked. Dom frowned, rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Letty? Letty, it's me," he called out. There was no response. Dom frowned questioningly at the door, knocking one last time. He shrugged as he backed away. It would have been easier if they just hadn't fixed her door, but Letty had always been adamant about her privacy. She heard his footsteps as he retreated and sighed with relief. He probably thought that she was asleep—and that wasn't such a bad idea, given how little the two of them had actually slept the past couple of days. Letty's stomach was in knots as she laid on her bed, an arm curled underneath her pillow, pulling it hard against her head and her duvets practically burying her. She didn't want to talk about what had happened in that first year after Dom had left. It had been a dark year for all of them, and just because Letty had handled it the best, and had pulled them all through, it didn't mean she was proud of how she had done it.

_Sooooooo guys, hope you enjoyed! Four chapters to go after this :) _

_Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_"This is the last one for you?" Giselle's voice was skeptical. Letty looked up from where she was bent over the open bonnet of her car._

_"That's the plan," she mumbled. Her and Letty were the only two female drivers, and that created a challenging vibe between them. Until then, they hadn't actually talked to each other unless it was about a job. But from the way the gorgeous Israeli was hovering around her car, it seemed that she wanted to talk. Letty straightened up, turning to face the other girl. "You got something to say?" Giselle crossed her arms, obviously nervous but not backing down from the Latina's fiery stare. _

_"I want out too," she replied. _

_"Then get out," Letty snapped. "It's got nothing to do with me." Giselle pursed her lips._

_"Yes it does," Giselle snapped back. "Braga is never just going to let you go. Just because you make the drop off and take your money and leave, doesn't mean it's over. Don't tell me you're stupid enough to think that!" Letty didn't say anything, her face tense and her eyes dark. "Look, if we work together—"_

_"I don't trust you. Why would I want to work with you?" Letty stated, raising an eyebrow._

_"Because you need me," Giselle replied. "You can't disappear, you know that. Braga would find you anywhere if he wanted too. If we become useless to him, then he won't look for us. And as long as it happens after the drop off and we don't owe him anything, we'll be fine." Letty's eyes narrowed as she realized Giselle already had a plan. The other girl stared back at her, her eyes hard. Finally, Letty nodded and slouched against her car. "Look, after the drop off, me and you get caught." Letty straightened up again suddenly._

_"Caught? What the hell are you thinking?!" She rolled her eyes. The girl was stupider than she had originally thought. _

_"We won't have anything on us, they won't be able to hold us on anything. But it'll put us on their watch list and we'll be too hot for Braga to want us running for him again," Giselle reasoned. "They don't need to catch us on anything big, but we just need to be on that highway. They know that's where the deals go down, and two girls, by themselves, middle of the night? It'll make them instantly suspicious." Letty snapped her mouth shut. She was glad she hadn't said her earlier thought out loud, because now this was sounding a lot smarter. _

_"He'll know it's a set up—he might think we narked or some shit," Letty began. "Braga knows the local cops wouldn't get anywhere near us unless we want them too." Giselle nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to say something, but two more drivers came into the room, two drivers who had been in the game long enough to know they were never getting out. When they cast looks in the girls direction, the pair fell silent. Letty looked over at Giselle as she backed away. She wasn't sure what was happening anymore. She wasn't stupid, she had thought about what was going to happen when she didn't return for the next job. __But Letty, being Letty, figured she would take it in her stride as it happened. _

_Giselle's plan had sounded good, but there was the flaw about Braga thinking that they got caught on purpose. If he thought that they were going to rat him out, there wasn't going to be anywhere they could hide. Revenge was definitely something that Arturo Braga was good at. As they slid into their cars, Giselle pursed her lips as their destination appeared on their GPS's. She had an idea of how to get around Braga thinking it was a set up, but there was no way for her to contact the other girl. As their cars started and they left the bunker they were in, she dropped her car behind the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS that Letty always drove. While Letty always seemed to opt for older American cars, Giselle was definitely a newer model kind of girl. She loved her sleek white Porsche Cayman._

_The drop went down smoothly, as usual. Giselle was becoming more and more certain of her idea, however Letty barely looked in her direction. That was normal; they all knew you make you drop, take your cut of the money, and then take off, all in separate directions. Letty was the first to peel out of the deserted car park and Giselle had to jump into her car and turn it on in a rush, taking off after the Latina. She wasn't sure when to make her move, and she was nervous about how it was going to go down. Letty was a great driver, and she could tell the exact moment that Letty figured out she was being followed. Her speed slowed, then quickened and then slowed again when she realized it was Giselle. Giselle pulled onto the other side of the road, coming up alongside Letty, who was frowning at her out the window, trying to figure out what she was doing. _

_"Don't kill me," Giselle muttered. She took a deep breath, hoping that everything would go to plan, because if it didn't, she was going to be out a job, a car, and probably dead if it didn't go perfectly. Sucking in a breath, Giselle slowed her car slightly so that she was just behind Letty and then accelerated, slamming the front of her car into the back of Letty's. She saw the Latina snap her head around to glare at her as she got her car back under control. Giselle winced and then done it again, sending both of their cars spinning out of control, into the desert brush. When their cars jerked to a halt, Letty fell out, a hand swiping across her face at her bleeding nose._

_"What the fuck, you crazy bitch?!" She hissed, lunging for the pretty brunette and punching her square in the face. Giselle grunted, stumbling backwards. Already, there was the sound of the sirens in the distance, and Letty was caught off guard, looking away from Giselle. That was the moment she was waiting for and she jumped forward, tackling Letty to the ground and landing a few good punches of her own before Letty kicked her off. As the cops pulled up, they were rolling around in the dust, fists and feet flying. Letty glowered at Giselle as they were pulled apart and put in handcuffs, the police officers leading them to separate cars. Giselle suddenly lunged at Letty again, and she was caught off guard again, thinking the girl was going in for another attack. _

_"Doesn't look like a set up now," Giselle growled to her as the officers yanked them apart again. Letty's eyes widened in surprise as she was shoved in the back of the police car. _

* * *

"You never told me Dom was so good looking," Giselle murmured in Letty's ear as they lay on Letty's bed. There was a scoff from the Latina and Giselle rolled onto her stomach to look at her better. "I'm serious! Pictures do not do that man justice." Letty rolled her eyes as she looked over at her friend.

"Don't you _have _a boyfriend?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And my boyfriend would appreciate my good tastes," Giselle grinned. "Nah," the girl began playing with a loose strand on the cover of Letty's bed. "Han actually thought you were going to end up with Leon." Letty sighed and pursed her lips. Giselle was quiet for a moment longer before shrugging. "But seeing you two together—you and Dom—I get what everyone was talking about."

"What you mean, what everyone was talking about?" Letty's eyes were narrowed.

"You know, that you guys sort of just look right together…Act right together…Have very obvious chemistry?" Giselle shrugged. Letty shook her head and rolled off her bed. "And they also say you get all defensive and shit when it's mentioned!" Giselle jumped off the bed as well, blocking Letty's departure of the room. Letty growled and crossed her arms. "What's going on with you two? Is it serious?" Giselle stared back at Letty, not letting the smaller girl win. Finally, Letty threw up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, yes, I guess we're together, or _whatever_," she muttered. "I guess it's serious—God, I don't know," she finally snapped. "We don't exactly lay in bed and talk about that kinda shit!"

"Don't you think you should?" Giselle asked, matching her attitude, knowing it was the only way to get through to her.

"Me and Dom never really did the talking thing…_Ever_," Letty rolled her eyes. "That's why we work."

"From what I hear, you guys work because you used to fight all the time and then have really loud, angry sex," Giselle grinned at the uncomfortable look on Letty's face. "And from what I hear, you guys are at least having the loud sex—"

"You should not be left alone with Mia," Letty muttered, interrupting her. "You guys both need to get lives." Giselle finally let herself be pushed to the side and Letty made for the door.

"Hey, Let?" Letty stopped when she heard a more serious tone in Giselle's voice. "Uh, that wasn't the only thing that me and Mia have talked about." Realization dawned on Letty's face and she sighed irritably. "Look, I'm not gonna push you into telling Dom. I was there for the same reason you were; needed money anyway I could. I get it," she reached out and put a hand on Letty's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "And Han knew those things about me when we got together, so it was always just a given, part of my past. But it's not like that with Dom—you needed the money _because _of him. Because you needed to keep his sister in school, his house and his garage afloat. I know you think he's going to flip—"

"No. I _know _he's going to flip."

"—But he's got a right to know. And by the sounds of it, he's going to find out, whether you tell him or he gets it out of Mia," Giselle shrugged. "I think it'll just sound better coming from you." She gave her friend another squeeze on the shoulder and left her in the room, making her way back downstairs. Letty turned around and watched the girl go, her ponytail bobbing up and down as she descended the stairs. Giselle was never the girl to push anyone to do something they didn't want to, and she didn't often butt into Letty's personal life—that wasn't how their relationship worked. But what she had said were true, Letty knew that. Her and Mia were right. She was going to have to tell Dom, and it would sound better coming from her _before_ he found out by looking through the books and realizing that a lot of money just came out of nowhere.

* * *

_"What exactly am I supposed to tell the boys?" Mia ranted as the two girls made their way to her car. "They heard the phone ring—they know I'm out here picking you up!" Letty rolled her eyes as she got in the passenger side of the car._

_"You mean they're actually home _and _sober?" Letty's voice dripped with sarcasm. Her hand went to her bra for the third time, checking that her pay from the job was still tucked there. The cops had been suspicious of the two of them, and had questioned them for a good hour and half. But they had no grounds to search them or arrest them, given neither had been drinking or drugs found in their cars. They had said they didn't know each other, and Giselle claimed she had fallen asleep at the wheel, and had hit Letty. Letty played along and the police had grumbled but allowed them to leave. Giselle had left about ten minutes ago while Letty had still been waiting for Mia to arrive. _

_"Cut the shit, Letty," Mia growled. "I'm so sick of this." _

_"Sick of _what, _Mia? God, all of this I did _for us_," Letty rolled her eyes, already tired of the conversation. Mia sighed as she drove along, blinking quickly as she tried to stay awake. _

_"I know," she finally admitted. Letty raised her eyebrows. "I know you're doing all of this for us. And I know we've been letting you down…_I've _been letting you down," Mia's voice drifted off. Letty didn't say anything, she wasn't good with these kind of conversations. "I mean, you're the only reason I'm still in school, that we have a house to live in, and that the garage hasn't gone under. Probably the only reason the boys haven't gotten themselves killed in some bar fight as well." Letty breathed out heavily, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry…For being a bitch." She pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine. _

_"Yeah, yeah," Letty muttered as she got out. "Thanks for picking me up, girl," she called over her shoulder as she walked into the house. Leon and Vince were in the lounge, struggling to stay awake but obviously waiting for her. Jesse had already fallen asleep on the armchair. _

_"What happened?" Vince asked. Letty rolled her eyes at him._

_"I got in an accident, this bitch slammed into the back of my car," she replied, technically telling the truth._

_"You all good?" Leon mumbled sleepily. Letty gave him a short nod. "Where's the car?" _

_"It got towed. I'll pick it up in the morning," Letty told them. It was the first time in a long time they both looked sober at this time of the morning. That was one of the reasons why she knew that she could stop running for Braga. They had started slowing down on the drinking and showing up at work and actually doing their jobs. Mia had started going back to her classes several months ago, but only just recently she seemed to be enjoying it again. Everything seemed to be getting back on track, and she was ready to stop being the glue that held them all together, the one who was picking up the pieces. Mia came into the room and fell down on the couch next to Vince, leaning into him as her eyes closed. As Leon got up and put an arm around Letty, she knew that she was right. Her boys were coming back to her, and her sister was smiling again. _

_Her dysfunctional family—despite being short one of their main components—was beginning to work again._

_Okay guys, drop a review :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Only three chapters left of this story! So sad! But I've started working on the sequel, you'll be glad to hear. Thank you everyones reviews, follows, favourites. I hope you enjoy the last couple chapters!_

On Sunday morning, it was pouring with rain—it was almost torrential. When Letty rolled over that morning, waking to the sound of the rain on the roof above her head, she realized that the bed next to her was empty. She breathed out heavily through her nose as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. Dom wasn't there. Letty rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed. He was probably in the shower or downstairs making breakfast. Letty stretched out in bed, groaning as she got up, even though it was already close to midday. She stumbled into the bathroom, which was empty, and shed her clothes, stepping into the warm mist of the shower. When she came downstairs, she was greeted with grins from the boys on the sofa and Mia and Brian cooking pancakes in the kitchen.

"Where's Dom?" Letty asked as she leaned against the doorframe. As Mia turned to her, her eyebrows were arched.

"He's at the garage. Said he was gonna try go through the books this morning and he'd be back soon," Mia's voice was warningly low. Letty straightened up and pursed her lips. "Aaaand that was over four hours ago."

"Ah, shit," Letty hissed. Brian frowned as he looked between the two girls. "Doesn't take four hours to go over the accounts for the month."

"Nope, but maybe if you go back over all the books, like ever since you looked at them last…" Mia didn't need to say anything else. Letty grabbed her keys from the hook in the kitchen and was out the door before thinking to dress for the weather. Brian turned to his girlfriend, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "Don't even ask, you don't wanna know." She said bluntly.

Letty's car tore out the driveway, and she made it down the street in record time. She was never one to follow the speed limits, but today, she took even more risks than usual. As she pulled into DT's and saw Dom's car parked outside, she felt her stomach turn over. There were things that she had kept from Dom because she already knew what his reaction would be, and this was definitely one of them. But she wasn't going to lie to his face if he asked her point blank about it, and with the numbers he was going to see in the books if he went back over the last two years, he _was _going to ask her. Especially if he was going over all their accounts, not just the ones for the garage. She growled under her breath as she realized she hadn't grabbed a jacket and the rain was still steadily falling. All she was wearing was a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top—definitely not something that was going to keep her warm. She took in a deep breath and pushed open her door, slamming it shut as she made a break for the garage. The side was unlocked, much to her relief, and she gasped as she fell into the warmth, Dom had the heater in the corner of the room going. He came out of the office when he heard the door shut and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised pointedly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Shit," Letty muttered.

"Yup," Dom growled at her. "Wanna explain to me what happened while I was gone?" His eyes were furious as she joined him in the office, rubbing at her arms furiously as she tried to warm herself despite her now drenched top.

"I told you, I took care of us, I got everything under control—"

"Why did you get out a second mortgage on the house? And how the hell did you manage to pay it off in just over eighteen months?!" Letty closed her eyes momentarily.

"We got out the second mortgage originally to pay for all the funeral arrangements for your dad…And your lawyer…And—"

"My lawyer?" Dom gaped. "What you mean, my lawyer? I got a court appointed one—the government pays for all that shit!" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a court lawyer managed to get you four years in prison, and then out on parole after two, for nearly _killing someone_!" Letty snorted. "God, court lawyers are shit, Dom. You know that!"

"So, you went behind my back?" He growled at her.

"We knew you would tell us not too! And if we didn't, you would still be in that hell hole! Mia was going insane thinking that you weren't going to have the best representation we could get—we met your government lawyer and he was an idiot! He barely knew anything! We found this guy who wasn't too expensive—whatever! It's paid for, it's done! And you're not in prison anymore! What's the issue?" Letty felt herself getting more and more riled up, annoyed more at herself than Dom, but finding it easier to project on him.

"How expensive?" His voice was low.

"What?"

"You said the lawyer wasn't too expensive. How expensive?" Letty pursed her lips. Dom slapped his palm down on the desk, making her jump. "How expensive, Letty?!"

"Two hundred an hour," she mumbled.

"Two hundred an hour?!" Dom exploded and Letty winced, clenching her teeth together. "Two hundred _an hour_?! Letty, are you _insane_?! We would spend six hours a day in court and all he would be doing is sitting there looking at his notes! _Tell me _he didn't get paid for that!" Letty pushed her lips together, her eyes flicking from side to side as she pondered the statement.

"Would that stop you from going fucking nuts?"

"_He got paid for that_?!" Dom roared. Letty took a step back, cringing as he let out a growl and smacked a clenched fists on the door frame. "That's why you got out the second mortgage?" His voice was slightly quieter, but only just.

"And the funeral arrangements," Letty repeated quickly. "Aaaand, Mia'sschoolfees." That was said in a complete rush, knowing that he was going to find out but really not wanting to be the one to tell him. Dom's head snapped around to face her, his eyes flashing. Letty bit her lower lip as he came over to her. She backed up quickly until she hit the desk and had no where else to go.

"Mia's school fees? She had a loan—she had an allowance," his voice was now dangerously quiet. Letty preferred the yelling. "Why would _you _need to pay school fees?" Letty licked her lips quickly.

"Well, she's still got the loan and she doesn't need to start making repayments on that for a while…But the allowance stopped coming when she missed almost a whole term. They have like this thing that keeps track of the classes you take, to show that the allowance is going to good use, and you're not just stealing or whatever. But when she stopped going, they stopped the money, and that meant that the regular course fees weren't getting paid, coz the loan only covers the basic shit," Letty finally stopped, taking in a deep breath and watching Dom's face carefully. He was watching her face, his expression stoic.

"Where did the money come from?" His voice was barely audible.

"Races." She said it far too quickly, and Dom knew it.

"That's bullshit," he murmured, the dangerous glint in his eye sending a shiver down her spine.

"I didn't pay myself wages…And the boys got hardly any coz they weren't showing up…"

"You don't pay off a second mortgage, start on the first, and pay for the upkeep of this place by cutting a few hundred dollars out in a week!" Dom snapped at her. "Plus there is food, there are the parts you need to bring into the shop, there are your cars—I know you get nothing but the best and that costs, Letty! Now stop fucking talking to me like I'm an idiot and tell me where you got the money from!" His voice had steadily been rising once again until he was shouting in her face. Letty glared at him, pushing her hands firmly against his chest so that he took a step backwards, giving her breathing room.

"I did a few jobs for Braga!" She snapped.

"Braga? As in Arturo Braga?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"It was good money—and I'm fine! Shit, Dom, I'm right here! Everything's fine, everything good paid on time—I made it work! Fuck, I stepped up, Dom. More than I can say for anyone else!" She snarled at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"You could've been killed!" Dom shouted at her.

"But I _wasn't_! Me and Giselle got out just fine!"

"Ah, Giselle," he snorted sarcastically. "Of course you would go and make a life long friend while you're on a drug run." Letty rolled her eyes angrily.

"Damn right I did! She was the one who got me out of it all safely! Had my back more than the rest of you!" She hissed. Dom glared at her, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Letty was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she spun around, facing the wall, unable to look at him while trying to calm herself down. "Fucking hell, Dom…I did what I could…" Dom licked his lips as he heard the tension in her voice, but also the helplessness. "I didn't know what to do." He exhaled heavily, and closed the gap between them, putting a hand on her waist. She twitched at his touch, but didn't move away. He wrapped his arm around her and forced her to turn around to face him. Anger was still portrayed in her features as she glared up at him.

"It was fucking stupid what you did, Let," he growled at her. Letty's eyes flashed.

"I wasn't the only fucking stupid one around," she snapped back. A smirk flickered across his face and it quickly disappeared when she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "I kept us together. Isn't that what fucking matters at the end of the day?" Dom's eyes narrowed as his hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked it away roughly. Letty bit back the gasp as pain shot through her arm. She pulled at her arm but he just held her wrist tighter, forcing her closer to him as she glared at him.

"It matters more than you'll ever know," Dom replied, his voice hoarse as he forced his lips down on hers. Letty gasped against his mouth as his tongue forced her lips open. His hands squeezed her sides so tight she let out a squeak in pain, returning the ferocity by digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He hissed as they broke the skin, leaving red crescents as they ripped down his biceps, before falling to the hem of his shirt and jerking it over his head. It didn't matter how many times she had seen Dom shirtless, every time she saw his naked chest and abs, her breath caught in her throat and she felt a wave of lust roll over her. He saw every emotion that ran across her face and caught her lips with his once again, pushing her hard against the desk. His hands roughly grasped her ass, pulling her up so that she was on the desk, her legs pushed apart. She gasped again as he pulled her forward, grinding against her hard. Just feeling how hard he already was made her lust after him even more, the pressure in her abdomen building. When his fingers went to her zipper she jolted slightly, just the touch of his hands near her centre making her shiver.

Letty lifted her hips for Dom to pulled her jeans down, over her thighs, the tight denim bunched at her ankles. His hands groped at her breasts through her shirt and bra, and she groaned, arching her back into him. Her fingers were frantic at his belt, her fingers scratching at the sensitive skin of his hips as she pushed them down. He barely gave her time to think as his calloused hands dug into the soft skin of her hips and pulled her forward, entering her with such force she almost screamed. His hands firmly cupped her ass, pulling him into her over and over again. Letty angled her hips downward slightly, the change of position allowing him to push into her deeper and drawing a groan from low in his throat. She braced her hands against the desk, lifting herself up to meet him. As she felt the pressure building to an almost unbearable amount, Letty dropped herself back to the desk, letting him do the work, her arms wrapping around his neck and slamming her mouth against his.

This was where she belonged.

This was where he belonged.

No matter what happened between them, no matter how angry they got, it all made sense when they were like this.

"I love you, Dom," Letty mumbled against his skin. Dom's eyes snapped open from his post-orgasm haze. He saw a flush rising on her cheeks as her gaze dropped to her bare thighs. For a moment he was speechless, not able to say anything, only able to stare at her gorgeous face and the lips that were bruised from his.

"Letty," he whispered, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head up toward him. "I love you too."

_So I actually quite liked this chapter._

_Review, let me know what you think :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay guys, sorry there hasn't been an update in ages. I've been really, really busy. This one is a little longer!_

Things finally seemed to settle in the Toretto household. After the minor incident of Dom finding out about Letty's temporary income, and then an argument between him and Mia about her leaving school for a few months, things seemed to slip into a routine. There was work through the week for the boys and Letty, and school for Mia. Brian worked at Harry's still, although on Thursday and Friday's when he finished early he came around to the garage and Letty would pick up Mia. The races were on Friday night, which was followed by a party, usually one on Saturday night as well. Sunday's were spent recovering, the couples in their bed until early into the afternoon and a barbeque for dinner, Han, Giselle, Roman and TeJ joining them. Things with Leon were still a little tense at times between him and Dom, but they were working themselves out. It had been a little over two months since Dom had been released from prison, and apart from the occasional heated argument, everything between him and Letty seemed to be going smoothly.

"You been to race wars before, blondie?" Vince called from the other side of the lounge where he was sitting next to Jesse, a beer resting on his knee. It was Thursday night, and the garage was closed the next day due to the three day weekend they were going to spend at the races. Brian looked up from where his mouth was pressed to Mia's shoulder and shook his head.

"Nah, man. First time for everything," he grinned.

"You gonna race?" Leon asked with a smirk.

"Damn right I am," Brian replied, with a smirk of his own. Mia rolled her eyes. She just couldn't keep away from boys with engine fuel running through their veins. It seemed everyone important in her life had cars and racing as their number one and two priorities.

"You need to be careful when you release the nos," the gravelly voice of her brother came from behind them. She turned around and grinned at Dom. "You need to make sure you're in the clear before you press it—you're not quite a good enough driver to control it yet," the last part was added with a cheeky smirk. Brian rolled his eyes and Mia gave him a quick kiss to ensure no bruised ego.

"When's your race with Tran?" Jesse piped up.

"Saturday night," Dom drank deeply from his beer, finishing it off and slamming it down on a nearby table. "I'll catch you all in the morning." There was a chorus of 'nights' as he left he room and made his way upstairs. Letty had disappeared upstairs over an hour ago, saying that she was tired. When he got up there and opened his door, a soft smile spread across his face. She was asleep, the blankets bunched around her waist, leaving her almost naked torso out for him to stare out. She was wearing a plain black bra, her hair spread over the pillow and around her shoulders. She looked so peaceful, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling slowly. Dom shut the door, and undressed, trying to slip into the bed without waking her up. Feeling the bed sink slightly, she rolled over and unconsciously threw a leg over his. He turned his head to look at her and when his hand went over her hip and squeezed lightly, her eyes opened slowly. "Hey, girl," he murmured.

"Hey," she mumbled, blinking a few times, waking up properly. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her. She smiled, pressing her body against his. He ran a hand over her soft skin before rolling her over and pulling her back to him, her back hard against his chest, and his body curled around hers. He smiled as he felt her breathing slow once again, Letty easily slipping back to sleep.

* * *

It looked as though it was going to be a perfect weekend, the sun was already shining brightly as the team pulled away from 1327 and began the drive into the desert for race wars. Mia opted to drive with Letty instead of Brian as she usually did. The two girls had music pounding from Letty's speakers as they drove behind Dom. Occasionally, Vince or Leon tried to overtake them and Mia pulled the finger out the window when Letty's car would swerve in front of them and easily cut them off. Dom smirked over his shoulder as he glanced in his rear view mirror, loving that Letty's attitude would spill over to the rest of the group through her driving. She belonged right behind him and she knew that, and she was making sure everyone else knew it too. There was already a line of racers waiting to be allowed entry, and they quickly joined the cue. As they received the liquid marker numbers on their cars, they all followed Dom to a spot they were going to claim for the day.

"How many races you going in today?" Mia asked as her and Letty parked up and she turned off the car.

"I'm not sure…It's not like we need the money anymore," she shrugged. "I'll just see how it goes. Won't back down if some bitch challenges me, though," she smirked and Mia rolled her eyes. It was almost scary how alike her brother and her bestfriend were. Brian and Jesse jumped straight into it, one of them new to this scene and the other one the youngest, both excited to get in the action. Dom was standing under the shade of a tarp they had set up, sunglasses shading his eyes from the scorching sun that was beating down on the hundreds of car fanatics. He smiled slightly as two of his boys made him proud, Mia bouncing over to Brian and wrapping an arm around his neck as he came back to them with a wad of cash. The day continued, Letty and Dom the only ones that hadn't raced yet. The rest won most of their races, loosing a couple, all and all coming away with more than they went in with. As Letty made her way over to the food stand, a hand grabbed her ass and she spun around, glaring at the cocky blonde guy standing behind her.

"You want something?" She snapped at him as she peeled off a note from her wad and slapped it down on the counter, picking up the two cans of fizzy that were pushed over to her.

"That's a lot of cash for a pretty girl to be carrying around," he replied, an arrogant smirk on his face. Her eyebrows arched upward.

"You usually go around making pointless observations trying to pick up chicks? Coz it seems like a fucking stupid strategy to me," she snarled, trying to dodge around him. He blocked her path again, seemingly undeterred by her obvious disinterest. Letty's eyes narrowed and she glared up at him. "What the hell you want, man?"

"Well _I _think, that a pretty face like yours would pretty damn good cheering for me on the sidelines." This guy was really starting to piss her off. She leaned in closer to him.

"I would be the car next to you, beating your ass, while some skank with fake tits runs off to find a bigger man to satisfy her when you loose," she growled at him. His eyes widened in surprise at her comment, and he sneered at her.

"We'll see about that," he snapped, clearly caught off guard. "Next race, two g buy in, I'm number 431." Letty smirked and stalked off. She dumped the drinks down next to Mia and walked to her car, peeling away from the rest of the group toward the check in point. Dom frowned and looked over to Mia, who shrugged. Dom moved closer to the sidelines, people parting for him as he went, Leon and Mia beside him. Dom couldn't help but smirk when he saw the guy that Letty was racing against. He looked like some cocky college boy, and he was driving a car that probably had no modifications. Letty was ahead of him from the minute they left the starting line, and she only pressed her nos to show off. The guy must have really pissed her off. Mia laughed and she nudged her brother.

"Probably the easiest money she's ever made," she observed. When she drove back to them, Dom bent down, resting his elbows through her open window.

"What'd he do?" Letty shrugged nonchalantly.

"Told me all I would look best on the sidelines cheering for," she replied. Dom smirked, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. It was already getting dark, and the team wrapped it up for the day, heading toward a small hotel in town that they had made reservations at. Dom and Letty had a room, Brian and Mia had another, and the three boys were sharing the last one. There was a few remarks being made about who was going to share the double bed as they all went to their rooms, and Vince looked ready to punch someone after the fourth one. The instant they were in their room, Dom's arms were around Letty, pushing her hard up against the wall. She grinned against his mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips, warm and soft over hers. His hands pulled her hips to his, grinding against her, loving the way her breathing changed as his body pressed harder against hers, spreading warmth through her centre, her legs weak. As his hands went underneath her singlet to cup her breasts, her breathing hitched and she pulled away from his lips and arched her back into him. Dom's lips dropped to her neck before she pushed him away.

"You need a good night sleep," she mumbled, exhaling heavily through her nose as she tried to calm down. Dom raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm guessing when you walk off with Johnny Tran's car tomorrow night, you're gonna want to celebrate." Her hand pressed purposefully against his hardened groin. He shook his head slightly, grinning as he leaned forward and gripped her wrists tightly.

"I love you," Dom murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. One of her eyebrows arched.

"You better," she mumbled against his mouth.

* * *

Tran and his posse arrived late the next afternoon. Dom was standing beside his car, an arm loosely wrapped around Letty's waist, when they decided to approach them. Vince and Leon stood up and quickly stood next to Dom, their eyes narrowed. Mia, Brian and Jesse stayed a few steps away, but still glaring over at the second group.

"You still think racing me is a good idea?" Dom asked, his words drawn out and laced with condescension.

"Why? You backing out Toretto?" Tran laughed snidely. Dom raised his eyebrows, waiting for Tran to stop. "Pink slips, twenty minutes." He smirked arrogantly and backed away. Dom rolled his eyes and looked down at Letty, who was looking up at him.

"Loose the race, you loose by respect," she stated with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Dom let out a short laugh and kissed her quickly on the forehead before leaving her to join Jesse at the front of his car. They were talking quietly, probably just going over everything. Mia and Brian walked over to Letty and the trio watched where Johnny was laughing and talking to his cousin and a few scantily clad girls. "Asshole doesn't stand a chance," Letty crossed her arms.

"He races dirty," Brian pointed out. "That's something that puts him at an advantage." Letty raised her eyebrows, instantly feeling a rush of indignation on the part of her boyfriend.

"An advantage? If he tried anything with Dom, he would return it double," she snapped. Brian raised his hands defensively and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not saying I doubt Dom. Just that Tran will be the first one to make a move, and in a quarter mile, there's not much room to make up for last time," he replied. Letty's eyes were still annoyed when she looked away and Brian raised his eyebrows at Mia. She just grinned and shook her head. Letty's fire sometimes got a little misdirected. Mia knew the girl was just nervous about the race between the two boys, no matter how much confidence she had in Dom. As the boys lined up, Dom exchanged looks with Tran through their windows. Tran had that arrogant smile on his face, while Dom just raised his eyebrows, as though he was bored. He knew that overconfidence could cost someone a race, and although he was pretty sure he could wipe the ground with the Asian pretty boy, he was going to save the smiles for after.

Some brunette had taken over her shirt, holding it above her head. The second it dropped to the ground, both boys took off. They were close for the first few milliseconds, Trans black Holden S2000 only a hair breadth behind Dom's Dodge Challenger. The smile fell from Tran's face and he jerked the wheel of his car slightly, coming unnervingly close to Dom. Dom's eyes flashed as he pressed down harder on his accelerator. There were no rules when it came to Race Wars, and even less when the race was for slips. Tran's sped up and came alongside Dom once again. When Dom saw him go to turn the wheel again and he braked hard, the nose of his car dropping to come alongside his boot. Tran noticed too late, already swerving toward him. His car hit the bonnet of Dom's car and spun out at the speed he was going. Dom grinned, accelerating once again, not even needing to use his nos to complete the race before Tran. Tran had gotten his car under control and was glaring at Dom as he got out of his car, looking over at Tran with a confident smirk on his face. Vince, Brian and a group of onlookers swarmed around him. His eyes searched out for Letty, who was leaning against her car, several metres away, her eyes appraising him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, a half grin on her face as she began walking over.

* * *

When they pulled up at a pub that night, Mia stepped out of Dom's new car, tossing the keys over to her brother as he got out of his own car. He grinned, pocketing both sets of keys. As everyone made their way into the club, Dom pulled Letty's arm, turning her around so that she was pressed against her car.

"Do I get to…_Celebrate _tonight?" He asked with a smirk as he stole a quick kiss. She grinned at him.

"Damn right, you do."

"Yo, Dom!" Jesse yelled, coming back to the pair. Dom glanced over at the younger boy and pulled away from Letty's hesitantly. Letty gave his arm a squeeze and began walking toward the pub as Jesse stopped in front of Dom. She spun around suddenly when she heard the rev on motorcycle engines and a shout. Tran threw down his bike and Letty's eyes widened as she saw the gun in his hand.

"You play dirty and it's gonna come back to bit you!" Tran shouted as he advanced toward them. Dom's face tensed as he saw the gun as well and he held out his hands.

"What the hell is your problem, man? I won that car fair and square—you started with the dirty racing!" Dom shouted back at him.

"I didn't touch you—!"

"You fucking well tried too!"

It all happened too fast that Letty still couldn't wrap her head around the fact it had happened a minute later. Tran lifted the gun in his hand and Jesse's head snapped between the big brother figure who had been there his whole life to the gun pointed at him. A scream tore from Letty's mouth as Jesse shoved Dom aside, taking his place as Tran pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground lifelessly and Letty fell to the ground, ripping her jacket off in the process, pressing it to the quickly staining shirt Jesse was wearing.

"Jesse? Jesse…Jesse!" Letty screamed, pressing harder at his shirt, the blood staining through to her fingers. Dom's face was white and he was shaking slightly. The team had been standing by the front of the pub, talking quietly, but at the sound of the shot they all ran over. Mia dropped beside Letty and Jesse, tears already streaming down her face. Dom's head snapped to where Tran was quickly retreating, the eyes of the boys now all on him. Dom lunged for him, grasping him by the waist and tackling him to the ground. He dropped the gun and his hands flailed for it as Dom dropped the first punch, drawing blood from the mans nose. Tran gave up on the gun and threw another punch. Dom wasn't paying much attention, all he saw was red, and somehow through his haze Tran managed to get a few good punches in as well and they were soon rolling over the pavement. Tran brought his knee up and drove it into Dom's stomach, the shorter man letting out a grunt. His knee went for his abdomen again and Dom felt himself go lightheaded as a second rush of wind go through him.

"Dom!" He vaguely heard his sister scream. He blinked, seeing Letty's face staring at him. He blinked again, Tran's face blurry as he saw the Asian standing over him, grinning down at him despite the blood pouring from his nose and split lip. He saw Tran lift his foot again, this time near his head. Dom's hand blindly went out, grasping the gun that Tran had dropped minutes ago. Before he knew what he was doing, he had squeezed off two shots.

Tran collapsed.

Time seemed to stop.

The next thing Dom knew, Vince was pulling him to his feet, pushing him in the direction of his car. He shakily threw the gun to one side. People were running everywhere, the place was in chaos. Tran's body was crumpled on the ground, metres away from Jesse's. Everyone was running for their cars, starting their engines. Dom looked over to where he saw his sister about to get into the newly acquired car and panic rose.

"Shit!" He hissed, going for the handle of the car as he realized if the police caught them and Mia was in a car that was still under Johnny Tran's name, she would instantly be a suspect. Letty seemed to be one step ahead, and she gripped Mia's arm, handing her the keys to her own car. Dom nodded grimly at her as she looked over at him, throwing his car into reverse. With Letty driving, she had a lot less chance of getting caught in the car. He threw his gears into reverse and was out of the parking lot milliseconds behind Leon, Brian and Mia close behind. They past cops driving in, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. Dom breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the blood on his hands was going to automatically raise suspicion if he got pulled over. They drove the two hours back home, dodging between the traffic, not caring about what speed limits they broke as long as they weren't detected by the police. When they pulled into 1327, Dom breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

Jesse was dead.

He sucked in a harsh breath, his body shuddering.

And he had just killed someone.

There was no way he was going to get two years for that one.

"Dom…Dom!" Leon's voice was frantic. Dom snapped out of his trance and opened his door. "Dom, Letty's not here."

_I'm sorry if this isn't all edited nicely, I'm absolutely exhausted and I wanted to get this up for you guys! Second to last chapter._

_Review and let me know what you think._


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I just want to say a big thank you to all you guys have reviewed. And I want to say a special thank you to; _Shortcake99, peaches2421, degrassijayandalex, Alima8, Junebug672, Firefly-class, ForeverReadRed _and _tanya2byour21_. I'm glad you guys stuck with this story. And yes, there is going to be a sequel, I'm not sure when it will be up, but it will be._

Two naked, sleeping bodies were twined together. Saturday night meant there had been drinking involved, and empty bottles were littered throughout the room and into the hallway. Clothes had been ripped from each other several hours earlier and they were sprawled across the dresser and TV. A phone began ringing, it's loud tone piercing through the silence of the room. The bodies in the bed twitched and then it stopped, their bodies relaxing once again. When it started again, Giselle groaned and fumbled around on the ground, finding it underneath her dress from that night.

"What?" She growled.

"Giselle? It's Letty," her friends voice filtered through the small speaker. Giselle frowned, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"What the hell you ringing for? It's like five in the morning, girl. You get yourself arrested again or some shit?" She asked, playful humour in her voice. The smile dropped from her lips as she was met with silence. She snapped up in bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her head from the alcohol induced headache. "Letty? Is everyone okay? Are _you _okay?" There was a harsh sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Look, some shit went down, I—" There was a muffled voice on the other end of the phone and Letty broke off. "Okay, Giselle, I need a lawyer, alright? And I need one pretty damn quick." Giselle's eyes were wide as she took down the details, scrawling them on the back of a receipt that was on her night stand. When she hung up the phone, she shook Han awake, who groaned as he looked up at his girlfriend blearily. When he saw her wide eyes and pale face, his eyes seemed to clear and he put a hand on her bare back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"It's Letty. She's being charged with manslaughter."

* * *

Letty lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her head aching. It had all happened too fast for her to believe it was real yet. The bars surrounding her gave her a pretty good jolt back to reality, though, and she was still trying to figure out if what she had done was really loyal, or really stupid. Probably both. It had been made in a split second, in that moment when Dom met her eyes before he got into his car. He looked so scared, the blood staining his hands and shirt. She pushed Mia out of the car and he nodded at her, his car reversing quickly and taking off down the street. She knew that he would think that she was right behind them, but instead, she had stayed.

* * *

_Tears were stinging behind Letty's eyelids as she stared down at the two bodies that lay on the ground. Jesse looked so young, his eyes shut and his face almost peaceful. It was so wrong that he was lying there, her jacket still pressed to his chest, blood staining through. When she looked up she realized Mia was going for the car she had arrived in, which was still legally Tran's car._

_"Girl! Don't drive that! Take mine!" Realization sparked in Mia's eyes._

_"What about you?" She asked as Letty snatched the keys from her hands and handed her the ones to her Interceptor. _

_"You know I can out run the pigs. Get out of here, girl," Letty pushed her in the direction of her own car. It was the first time she was letting someone else drive her car, and it would have been a big deal at any other time, but right now, all she could think about was getting her family out of there. Her head snapped in Dom's direction and his eyes met hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the pain and anguish sketched over his face. He nodded at her, his thanks for getting his sister in the clear. As he reversed and sped out of the lot, she hesitated. _

"It was hell, Letty…"

"…I'm never going back there. I can't."

_Dom's words from several weeks ago echoed through her head and a chill ran through her body. No one had asked her, and she was glad he hadn't, because the truth was, the reason she had stopped going to see Dom wasn't because she was too busy. It was because she was too weak. Seeing his eyes every time she went to prison to see him made her die a little each time. The pain, the trapped look, it was too much for her. She couldn't let him go back. Before her brain even processed what she was doing, she pushed her way through the crowds of people, and found the gun where Dom had dropped it. She picked up, her fingers sliding down the barrel before slipping into the trigger. A cold shiver ran through her body as she made her way to Tran's car and sat there, the blood from Jesse drying on her skin, the piece heavy in her hands._

* * *

"This is _fucking stupid_, Letty," Dom hissed through the telephone, staring at her angrily through the glass that separated the prisoners from visitors. Letty's jaw was tense. "Why the hell didn't you get out of there?" Letty glanced around her, to where the guard was speaking with someone at the other end of the room.

"Your prints were all over the gun, you would've been charged with murder, Dom," she murmured into the phone. "I couldn't let you go back." Dom sighed in exasperation.

"I'm gonna confess, Let—"

"No!" She cut him off harshly, earning a glare from the guard. "You only just got out, they will use your record against you!" It was then he saw the panic in her eyes. "I've got a chance of only getting a few years, the minimum sentence. They won't go easy on you, Dom." He took in a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've taken care of everything, Dom." Her eyes flitted back to the guard, who was talking again. "I told them he shot Jesse, and then attacked you. You got the gun away from him, that's why your prints were on there. I thought he was going to kill you, so I…Shot him," she almost choked on the word. "I'm pleading guilty, Dom—" His eyes flashed and she shook her head. "I'm not risking them looking further into this. You're not coming back in here—not when I can do something to keep you out." Dom growled under his breath and ran a hand over his head.

"You're the stupidest girl around, Letty," he muttered. Letty tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. He felt a piece of his heart breaking as he looked at her. Her hair was a mess, half of it held back with a hair tie, the rest falling around her shoulders and face. Her face was drawn and pale, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and probably crying. He chewed down on his lower lip as her head snapped up, where the guard was indicating she wrap up her conversation. Letty swallowed hard, blinking a couple times as she looked at him.

"I gotta go," her voice broke. She put a hand on the glass and he did the same on his side.

"I love you, Let," he told her earnestly. She nodded and opened her mouth to reply when the guard appeared behind her. She pulled her hand away, standing up. The phone dropped, only stopping from hitting the ground because of the cord.

"I love you too," she mouthed as she was led away. Dom dropped his head in his hands, disbelief at the whole situation running over him. He made his way through the multiple doors leading back to the carpark of the prison. Leon was standing beside the Charger, leaning against it, his head bent slightly, eyes on the ground. As he heard Dom approach he looked up, rolling the tooth pick over his lips to the corner of his mouth. From Dom's expression, he knew whatever they had been talking about didn't equal Letty getting out of there.

"She's not even going to trial," Dom muttered. "She's pleading guilty." Leon's eyes flew open and he felt his body tense up. So much had changed in the past three days that he would think nothing was going to affect his emotions again for a long time, but the thought of Letty behind bars? Leon felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach, at himself, at Dom, at the situation.

"We should have checked she was behind us!" He growled. His hands clenched at his sides. "Why the _fuck _didn't we check she was behind us?" Dom blinked slowly, rubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't slept more than five hours since the Saturday night this had all began. They had been frantic for hours, calling Letty's cell phone, calling the hotel. Finally, they had gotten a call from Giselle and Dom's body went numb. She had been lawyered up, and gotten her story straight, and today had been the first day he had been allowed to see her. If her plea was guilty, there was going to be no trial, which meant no chance of bail, which meant the next time he was going to be able to touch her was going to be in a dank room surrounded by other prisoners and their families, guards watching their every move. Just the thought of it made his stomach twist into knots.

"She's not going to last in there, Leon," Dom mumbled. Confusion clouded over Leon's face. Dom bit the inside of his cheek as his thoughts went into overdrive. "I can't have her behind bars because of me." Leon moved over to his friend and put his hand on the other mans bicep.

"Bro, you're talking crazy. Let's get outta here."

* * *

The hearing room was tiny, only enough room for the people who were in there. Because she had pleaded guilty, all she was getting was a sentencing with the judge, no jury needed. Two guards were at the door, another standing in front of the judge who was directly in front of Letty, front and centre of the room. Letty stood with her lawyer, the cold metal from the cuffs biting into her wrists. Her face was stoic, her mouth set in a firm line. The team was in the seats behind her. Mia was unable to keep the tears from running down her face, her finger nails digging into Brian's hand. Vince and Leon stared directly at the judge, unable to see their girl in the tacky orange jumpsuit. Dom, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was so strong, so stubborn.

God, he loved her.

Letty barely heard anything. The judge was talking clearly but it felt like she was in a bubble.

"Leticia Maria Ortiz…On one count of voluntary manslaughter…Seven years…Chance of parole in four…" Letty blinked blankly at the judge, the words not quite sinking in. She could hear Mia's crying become louder, and swearing spill from the boys mouths. A hand suddenly gripped her waist and Dom was leaning over the wooden barrier between this. She was jolted to reality as guards began walking over quickly, already yelling at them to separate.

"Ride or die, Letty," Dom hissed against her mouth before she was pulled away by the guards, escorted quickly from the room. Before she disappeared out the door, she looked over her shoulder, looking at the family she was leaving behind. Dom's heart broke as he saw the pain in her eyes. His hands clenched into fists at his side and Leon swallowed hard, already knowing what Dom was thinking.

"Ride or die, Letty," the man repeated quietly, determination written over his face.

_Dundunduuuun. _

_Leave a review, let me know what you think._

_Hope you guys have enjoyed this :) xx_


End file.
